EL CONCURSO
by redeginori
Summary: Después de la guerra, ¿qué puede ser difícil para tres heroínas como Hermione, Ginny y Luna? La respuesta: Un concurso por el título de las brujas más deseables del mundo mágico en contra de las serpientes Pansy, Daphne y Astoria. Y con jueces como Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Theodore, ¿Qué puede salir mal? Nada, o eso creían. NOMINADA AMORTENTIA AWARDS 2016! COMPLETO
1. ¿COMO NOS METIMOS EN ESTO?

Nada me pertenece más que la historia producto de mi imaginación, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

CAPITULO 1

¿COMO NOS METIMOS EN ESTO?

-¡¿COMO ME METÍ EN ESTO?!- Se escuchaban los gritos de Hermione por todo el departamento donde vivía con sus amigas, la chica se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor con la frente pegada a la mesa mientras un arrugado número de El Profeta descansaba a su costado.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ginny mientras salía de su habitación. Luna quien se encontraba preparando algo para el desayuno en la cocina solo le dijo con su característica voz soñadora: -Lee la página 13 de El Profeta y lo sabrás-. Ginny se apresuró a levantar el arrugado periódico, buscó y al llegar a la página entendió los gritos de su amiga.

 _¡Noticia de última hora! Me han contado fuentes de mi entera confianza que se ha programado un duelo entre el grupo conformado por las amigas y siempre bellas y perfectas señoritas de alta sociedad: las hermanas Astoria y Daphne Greengrass junto con la preciosa Pansy Parkinson (las tres de familias de un linaje de sangre pura muy antiguo) contra el extravagante grupo de señoritas conformado por la heroína de guerra, hija de muggles y reconocida empleada del Ministerio de Magia: Hermione Granger, la estrella del Quidditch: Ginevra Weasley y la excéntrica editora del Quisquilloso Luna Lovegood, para ver ¿cuál de los dos grupos es el conformado por las brujas más sexys, sensuales y deseables del mundo mágico?_

 _Me dicen mis fuentes que el duelo será al estilo muggle, con concurso de baile erótico, donde los jueces serán nada más y nada menos de algunos de los magos considerados por la revista Corazón de Bruja como los más sexys solteros: Nuestro querido y amado jefe de Aurores y salvador del mundo mágico: Harry Potter; el guapísimo millonario con la cabellera más hermosa Draco Malfoy; el chico de la sonrisa más ardiente: Blaise Zabini; el enigmático heredero pero no por ello menos guapo Theodore Nott; nuestro otro héroe de guerra Ron Weasley, el reconocido medimago Neville Longbotton también será uno de los jueces y por último el nieto de uno de los más importantes magos investigadores: Rolf Scamander._

 _Ellos tendrán que juzgar a los dos grupos de brujas en sus presentaciones de tres distintos bailes y decidir quieres son las brujas más ¡ardientes!._

 _Esta información la he confirmada con el mismísimo Blaise Zabini, pero no ha dado más detalles de ¿dónde y cuándo será el evento? Pero como saben mis queridas lectoras, esta su hermosa reportera no cejará hasta conseguir la información y reportar de primera mano ¿quién será el grupo vencedor? En lo personal yo apoyo al grupo de hermanas Greengrass con Parkinson. Solo basta ver la elegancia y porte que tienen para entender que son las mejores._

 _¿Y ustedes a quien apoyan?_

 _Su querida Rita Skeeter._

-¿QUE SON LAS MEJORES?- Y ahora fue el turno de gritar de Ginny- ¿Desde cuándo ser una inútil que solo se dedica a gastar dinero y buscar marido rico te hace ser la más sensual y sexy?- Gritaba Ginny mientras volvía a arrugar el periódico y lo aventaba hacia un sillón teniendo el tino de darle sin intención en la cabeza a un dormido Crookshanks despertándolo, y quien solo la vio con su mirada de ofendido antes de seguir durmiendo.

-Calma Ginny, ya le demostraremos lo contrario- le dijo Luna mientras levitaba unos platos con el desayuno hacia la mesa donde una angustiada Hermione se seguía golpeando la frente contra la mesa en una especie de trance- Además, no importa lo que opine ella, ella no es el juez.

-¡No Luna! ¡Lo importante no es nada de lo ahí escrito! Lo importante es ¿cómo rayos se enteró? ¡Iba a hacer un secreto!- se levantó de pronto Hermione- ¡Debí dejarla en el frasco! Maldito Zabini, ¡Tenía que confirmar su historia! ¿Ahora qué haré? No quería que en el Ministerio se enteraran y ahora no solo el Ministerio sino ¡todo el maldito mundo mágico lo sabe! ¡Nadie tomará en serio mi trabajo ahora!

-Eso sin contar que seremos el hazmerreír de todos si perdemos contra esas serpientes inútiles, y justo siendo juzgadas por nuestros respectivos ex novios, lo cual no nos ayuda mucho que digamos.- aclaró Ginny.

-Entonces es muy fácil, solo tenemos que ganar- puntualizó Luna antes de meterse un pan tostado a la boca, como si lo que dijera fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo. –Además Mione, todo sucedió en un lugar público, cualquier que nos oyera pudo contarle a Skeeter, no te agobies por eso.-

Hermione y Ginny se miraron entre ellas y luego vieron a Luna: -Luna querida empiezo a dudar seriamente de tu salud mental - empezó Ginny mientras se sentaba junto a la castaña que seguía lloriqueando- y ahora recuerdo que fue tu culpa el que nos metiéramos en este lío-.

-Sí, lo sé- y con una gran sonrisa Luna siguió disfrutando de su pan tostado cubierto de mermelada.

 _Flashback_

 _-Necesitamos algo nuevo, Al dice que tenemos que tener una rutina nueva para el siguiente evento- les explicaba a sus amigas mientras tomaban su almuerzo en un restaurant dentro del callejón Diagon._

 _-¿Qué tipo de rutina quiere?- le preguntó la pelirroja –No sé ¿qué sería lo mejor para ese evento?, es algo internacional y muy importante, ¿tú qué sugieres Luna?- le preguntó a la rubia de ojos soñadores._

 _-Estoy pensando….- iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpida por la castaña –pero no vayas a empezar con cosas como incorporar a snorkaks de cuerno arrugado o algún otro animal que solo tu vez en el show-_

 _-No, de hecho estoy pensando que necesitamos algo más sexy y sensual, tenemos que vernos muy sensuales para…- y ahora fue interrumpida por otra voz distinta._

 _-¿Ustedes verse sensuales? ¡Ni aunque ustedes tres pudieran revivir a Lord Voldemort podrían ser sensuales!- Era la voz de su ex compañera de escuela Pansy Parkinson que venía no solo con sus amigas las Greengrass que se reían a carcajadas de lo dicho por Pansy, sino con otras tres serpientes: Malfoy, Nott y Zabini, quienes solo pusieron cara de póker (nunca es bueno hacer enfadar a tres brujas conocidas por sus habilidades mágicas bélicas, hay que tener algo de instinto de supervivencia)._

 _-En su vida lo podrían lograr- dijo Astoria después de terminar de reírse, aun con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. –Para ser sensuales tendrían que ser como nosotras o no Draki querido?- le preguntó al rubio acompañante, el cual solo quería salir de ahí, sobre todo al ver la mirada de la castaña que los estaba fulminando a todos por meterse en su conversación y atreverse a decir eso._

 _-Eso no es verdad- habló muy tranquilamente Luna –nosotras somos muy sensuales cuando lo queremos- y su comentario hizo reír a las tres serpientes femeninas nuevamente._

 _-¡Luna tiene razón!- Gritó Ginny con la cara más roja que su cabello y Hermione también grito – ¡podemos ser incluso más sexys que ustedes!- Y con esto comenzó una batalla de dimes y diretes entre cinco féminas siendo observadas por tres chicos y una soñadora rubia._

 _-Chicas, chicas, chicas…- les habló Zabini con su más sensual voz- que les parece si para zanjar este asunto hacemos un concurso para ver ¿quién es el grupo de brujas más sexy y sensual de entre ustedes?_

 _-¡HECHO!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo una colérica Ginny, una muy enojada Hermione y tres serpientes furibundas._

 _-Muy bien- se relamió Blaise como gato que se comió al ratón- Entonces hay que poner las bases del concurso: primero: Malfoy y yo seremos los jueces, a Nott no le gusta participar en este tipo de cosas así que no lo incluiré…-_

 _-Segundo: será al estilo muggle, un baile erótico de coreografía libre con música muggle serán tres bailes distintos, tercero: será en un mes, puesto que Ginny, Hermione y yo ya teníamos unas vacaciones planeadas que inician en unos días, cuarto: quiero al menos otros cuatro jueces que no sean serpientes: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Rolf Scamander y Neville Longbotton. Quinto: Quiero a Nott como juez. Sexto: Esto quedará entre nosotros solamente, no más testigos. Y finalmente yo les enviaré una lechuza una semana antes para confirmar hora y lugar. ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Luna con una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios, mientras le tendía la mano a Blaise para cerrar el trato._

 _-Es un placer hacer tratos contigo preciosa- le dijo tomándole la mano el moreno a la rubia._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¿Tenías todo calculado verdad Luna?- le preguntó la castaña

-Por supuesto, si no, no hubiera puesto las reglas del juego- le sonrió a su amiga –Tenemos una gran ventaja sobre ellas, solo que ellas no lo saben…- y se fue a su habitación tarareando una melodía a terminar de preparar sus maletas para el viaje que iban a emprender al día siguiente.

-A veces no sé si es un genio o una loca- dijo Ginny mientras la veía irse. –Creo que un poco de ambas- le contesto su amiga que había empezado a desayunar.


	2. DOS AÑOS ANTES: CONOCIENDO A AL

Nuevamente hago la aclaración de que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos sin ningún lucro.

CAPITULO DOS

DOS AÑOS ANTES: CONOCIENDO A AL.

Durante su último año en Howgarts, el cual cursaron después de la guerra, Luna, Mione y Ginny se volvieron inseparables, así que una vez que salieron del colegio decidieron mudarse juntas a un departamento cercano al callejón Diagon en el Londres Muggle. ¿Y por qué en el Londres Muggle? Fácil: Luna y Ginny estaban fascinadas por todo lo que nunca habían visto, así que tenían ganas de experimentar cosas nuevas y lejanas a los recuerdos dolorosos de la guerra.

Hermione tuvo una breve (si casi 3 años se puede decir breve) pero intensa relación con Ron, intensa en el sentido de sus frecuentes peleas y reconciliaciones, hasta que descubrió que a la par de andar con ella, tenía una relación con Lavander Brown (¡Mione! ¡Solo la veía cuando me peleaba contigo! Esa fue su patética explicación.)….

Ginny trató de retomar su noviazgo con Harry, pero mientras ella quería vivir más aventuras y dejar todos los malos recuerdos de la guerra atrás, Potter estaba obsesionado con atrapar a todos los mortífagos que escaparon antes de disfrutar su nueva vida sin la amenaza de Voldemort, por lo que fue escalando posiciones dentro del grupo de Aurores hasta ser el Jefe pero dejo de lado en el camino su relación con Ginny; y finalmente Luna, ella conoció a uno de los más importantes biólogos mágicos: Rolf Scamander, fueron novios un par de años hasta que prefirió dejarla en Londres por ir a una nueva excursión en el Amazonas para buscar nuevas especies… sin ella y sin avisarle.

Así que las tres a su manera fueron desilusionadas por sus respectivas parejas. Lo que las llevó a un estado de depresión y a perder poco a poco su propia autoestima como mujeres, si no es que toda. Así se encontraban un poco más de dos años antes de la pelea que las llevó a convenir tener ese concurso con las serpientes.

-Mione ¿Qué es ese lugar?- preguntó Ginny señalando un escaparate de un local que tenía un letrero donde se leía Pole Dance Studio y en la vidriera se veían chicas que hacían malabares en una barra de metal.

-¡Oh eso es una escuela de pole dance!- explicó la castaña –el pole dance es una disciplina que está tomando auge como ejercicio, anteriormente solo se practicaba en centros nocturnos para caballeros, pero muchas mujeres vieron los beneficios de practicarlo y se ha extendido fuera de los antros, se trata de "bailar" alrededor del tubo ese que ves haciendo malabares con tu propia fuerza subiendo y bajando por el tubo, dicen que es algo erótico.-

Las tres chicas que estaban de paseo por las calles muggles se acercaron a la vidriera desde donde se veía el interior, había varias chicas tomando una clase. Estaban tan entretenidas que no se dieron cuenta cuando una persona se les acercó por atrás.

-¡OMG! ¡Pero si es Hermione Granger! ¡Eres mi bruja favorita!- gritó el hombre que se había acercado haciendo que las chicas saltaran del susto. –Por favor ¿me puedes firmar un autógrafo?- le pidió el extraño.

-Aahh! Si claro…- contestó una apenada castaña, tomando la pluma y el papel que le ofrecía el atractivo hombre de sonrisa gentil, dientes perfectos, cabellos castaños claros con bellos ojos verdes y una pequeña barba de candado que llevaba muy bien cuidada, aparentaba unos 35 años. –A nombre de Al por favor, mil gracias- le decía mientras la miraba embelesado.

-¡Oh estaban viendo mi negocio! ¿Gustan pasar a conocerlo?- les invitó el hombre. – ¿Es tuyo? – preguntó Ginny. – ¡Oh claro!- contestó Al.

-¿Pero entonces eres un mago con un negocio muggle?- le preguntó Luna. – ¡Oh no! Soy un squib, Alfred es mi nombre, pero pueden llamarme Al. Mi familia era una familia sangre pura y aliada de Voldemort, así que cuando se descubrió que era squib me iban a matar por ser una deshonra a la familia, pero mi hermana mayor quien también es squib me logró sacar de la casa, antes de terminar como ella o algo peor. Huimos al mundo muggle con ayuda de algunos amigos.-

-¿Terminar como ella?- le preguntó Ginny mientras cruzaban la puerta del lugar que se volvería su nuevo lugar de relajación y autoconocimiento.

-Sí, ella era una desgracia para nuestro padre, pero aceptó las súplicas de mi madre de no matarla, lo cual tal vez hubiera sido mejor, la entregó a otros mortífagos para "divertirse", todo pasó antes de que volviera Voldemort, pero aún entonces algunos mortífagos tenían reuniones secretas, sobre todo los más convencidos de los ideales de ese loco. Mi hermana fue su "muñeca de juegos" durante varios años antes de poder escapar- dijo con pesar en su voz.

Las chicas estaban anonadadas con la historia de Al y su hermana. –Cuando escapamos, no teníamos dinero, ni conocíamos a nadie y ni siquiera el estilo de vida muggle, fueron momentos muy difíciles. Entonces conocimos a una chica, una bailarina que trabajaba en un club nudista, Christy, fue la única que nos tendió la mano cuando vagábamos por la noche en esta ciudad, éramos unos niños asustados, yo tenía 11 años y Kate 16. Christy nos vio y pensó que éramos inmigrantes sin papeles que desconocían la ciudad, así como una vez ella lo fue y se conmovió. Nos dio casa, hogar y a Kate la oportunidad de un trabajo de camarera en el bar donde bailaba.-

-Tuvimos mucha suerte- dijo Al al concluir esa parte de su relato.

-¿Entonces como me reconociste? ¿Alguna vez volvieron al mundo mágico?- le pregunto Mione.

-No, nunca volvimos, trabajamos, hicimos algo de dinero y logramos montar esta escuela junto con Christy, pero durante la guerra ayudamos a los amigos de Kate que alguna vez nos ayudaron a escapar. Al ser hijos de mortífagos debían ser reclutados y ellos se negaron. Con ellos llegaron noticias de los acontecimientos que estaban pasando allá, a veces leíamos El Profeta que les llegaba o recibían noticias de otros amigos que les enviaban lechuzas- les contaba Al mientras les ofrecía asiento en una pequeña oficina. –El día que la guerra terminó fue uno de los más felices para mi, y tu mi estimada Hermione eres uno de mis más grandes ídolos, solo debajo de Freddy Mercury- dijo con gran excitación en su voz- No solo ayudaste a derrotar al monstruo, sino que en batalla, uno de los magos que cayeron bajo tu varita fue mi padre, el mismo monstruo que le hizo la vida miserable a Kate y estaré eternamente agradecido por eso.-

Mione lo que menos esperaba era esa confesión, ¡estaba en shock! ¡Había matado en batalla al padre del hombre frente a ella, el cual le había pedido un autógrafo y estaba él feliz! – Que cosas tan extrañas me pasan –pensó.

-Entonces chicas, ¿les gustaría probar una clase de pole dance?- les preguntó muy alegremente el hombre rompiendo el denso silencio que había caído sobre los cuatro.

-Eehhh…. No sé- dijo Mione

 _-_ Sí, claro que sí- dijo de inmediato Ginny poniéndose de pie y Luna siguiendo su ejemplo.

Y así empezó su estadía en la escuela de Al.


	3. EPOCA ACTUAL: SUN, MOON AND STAR

CAPITULO TRES.

EPOCA ACTUAL: SUN, MOON AND STAR.

-¡Chicas! Así que se metieron en un concurso sin consultarme- les decía Al mirándolas con una sonrisa de burla en sus labios- y no un concurso cualquiera, sino uno para ver ¿quiénes son las brujas más sexys del mundo mágico?- y entonces si soltó la carcajada.

-¡Luna fue la culpable!- solo atinó a decir Mione señalando a la rubia que iba a su lado al ver reír así a su amigo.

-¿Oh si? ¡Lunita, eres fabulosa!- le dijo Al acomodándose su colorido sombrero que se había caído al estar riendo y dejando la copia del El Profeta sobre una mesa.

-¡Gracias Al! ¡Lo sé!- dijo sonriendo la rubia, con su característica sinceridad- así que tenemos que practicar no solo para este evento muggle sino para el concurso del mundo mágico-.

-Es una suerte que tengo vacaciones en el equipo sino, no sé ¿cómo le haría con tanto ejercicio físico?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ni te quejes preciosa que gracias a mis entrenamientos eres la más grande estrella hoy día en el mundo del Quidditch, ese precioso trasero que tienes es gracias a mí aunque lo escondas en esos feos uniformes del equipo.- le dijo Al. Y tenía razón, lo aprendido dentro de la escuela le ayudó a mejorar su estabilidad y movimientos en la escoba. Era conocida por sus temerarios movimientos sobre su escoba, los cuales lograba gracias al entrenamiento y los músculos desarrollados en el tubo. Era sorprendente verla volar en los partidos jugando como cazadora.

-Lo sé Al, lo sé- decía mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón - es solo que… estoy algo agobiada con esto del concurso, no debió pasar, imagínate ¡He recibido un vociferador de mi madre regañándome por lo del baile erótico! ¡Y mis hermanos Fred y George me escribieron diciendo que ya abrieron las apuestas en Sortilegios Weasley y nosotras vamos perdiendo en los pronósticos! ¡Ni siquiera ellos creen que podremos ganar!-

-Nadie cree en nosotras- remarcó Mione- solo somos para ellos unas leonas que harán el ridículo frente a las divas de Slytherin.

-Águila por favor- le dijo Luna en tono de burla. – Oh cierto, leonas y águila- decía con pesar Mione.

-Y por esa misma razón es que acepté el reto- le explicó Luna. –Nadie confía en nosotras, nadie nos tiene fe, ni nuestras anteriores parejas nos la tuvieron como para luchar por nosotras, así que ahora conocerán a las renovadas leonas y águila.-

-Esa fue la razón detrás de escoger a Harry, Ron y Rolf como jueces o eso supongo- le dijo Al.- ¿Pero Nott? ¿Por qué Nott? ¿Y Neville?- Pregunto la castaña que estaba quitándose las ropas para quedar en un traje de ejercicio.

-Pues porque Nott me gusta y Neville es un buen amigo- contestó Luna con su sonrisa soñadora y sorprendiendo a todos.

-Nada tonta Luna, ¡Nott es un bombón!- se reía Al.- Solo porque ya lo viste tu que si no, yo voy detrás de él- Obviamente Al era homosexual, lo cual le permitía una mayor confianza con las chicas a la hora de los entrenamientos y al hablar de cosas personales, algunas de las cuales eran bastantes subidas de tono.

Al se volvió su paño de lágrimas, su amigo, confidente, entrenador, animador, enfermero y un hermano más. Kate y Christy también se unieron a la ecuación de esta nueva amistad, pero no pasaban tanto tiempo con las brujas debido a que ya tenían una familia que cuidar.

-Entonces dejemos de lado el chisme y empecemos a entrenar las rutinas! ¡Arriba chicas!- les ordenó Al tomando ya su papel como entrenador.

Dos años en la escuela las había hecho unas fabulosas bailarinas de tubo, era algo liberador para ellas olvidarse de todo ahí arriba "volando". Tan buenas eran que alguna vez Christy, que ahora manejaba un club nocturno el cual lograron comprar con la herencia recibida a la muerte de la madre de Al y Kate, cuando necesitó ayuda debido a que sus bailarinas se retrasaron, les pidió que se presentaran en su lugar. En ese entonces fue Ginny fue la que aceptó por todas, no era cuestión de desnudarse, solo vestirse con ropas similares a los trajes de ejercicio pero con encajes, medias y algunas cintas que hacían que se vieran sensuales, claro está, ocultando su identidad detrás de una máscara. Y ahí fue donde surgió la Triada: Sun, Moon y Star.

Obviamente Sun era Ginny por su color de cabello tan llamativo color de fuego, Moon, pues solo era Luna en otro idioma y Star porque Mione era la estrella de Al.

No eran frecuentes sus apariciones en el club de Christy, solo lo hacían cuando ellas querían y siempre ocultas, pero eran tan llamativas sus coreografías que pronto se hicieron de cierta fama y el misticismo detrás de su identidad y sus contadas presentaciones ayudó a aumentar la fama dentro del mundo nocturno muggle.

-Y no se preocupen chicas, ya tengo las coreografías que presentarán para su pequeño concurso y hasta si gustan Christy presta su club para la presentación, así que olvídense de todo y concéntrense solo en el campeonato internacional de Pole dance que tenemos encima- les gritó Al –así que esta noche como parte del entrenamiento hay "ensayo general" con el público del club, hoy la Triada se presenta-

-¡Gracias Al!- gritaron las tres emocionadas, confiaban plenamente en su mentor para esos asuntos y no lo iban a defraudar en el campeonato.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Zabini.

-¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al aceptar esto?- se lamentaba Astoria –Pues en que eres mejor que esa maldita sangre sucia- le contesto Pansy. –Eso es obvio, pero nunca pensé que ahora todo mundo está al corriente de lo que haremos y no solo eso, tendremos que hacerlo al estilo muggle- hablaba Astoria mientras se servía una taza de té que había llevado la elfina al salón de la mansión Zabini donde se encontraban.

-Eso si es una complicación ¿alguna de ustedes ha visto un baile erótico muggle?- Astoria y Pansy negaron con la cabeza a la pregunta de Daphne.

-Mis niñas no se apuren, para eso tienen a su encantador Blaise y esta noche Malfoy, Nott y un servidor las escoltaremos a uno de los más sofisticados clubs nocturnos del mundo muggle para que conozcan de primera mano lo que es una coreografía erótica- les dijo mientras meneaba el vaso con el whisky de fuego que tenía en una mano.

-¡Ni de coña Blaise!, no las llevaremos a ningún lado, no son lugares para ellas, son lugares asquerosos y no aptos para señoritas como ellas.- le dijo un enojado Nott.

-El que tú no sepas disfrutar y gozar los lugares como esos no significa que sean asquerosos, a veces pienso que en verdad eres gay mi querido Nott, si quieres vamos a un antro gay- le dijo con una mueca burlona –tal vez ese si lo disfrutes.-

-¡Púdrete!- le contestó antes de salir del salón.

-¿Son tan malos esos lugares?- preguntó una asustada Astoria.

-Querida Astoria, no son malos, Yo, su encantador Blaise Zabini no las llevaría a un lugar indigno de ustedes mis refinadas señoritas, que cosa aparte ustedes no son señoritas...- esto causó una exclamación de disgusto en las tres interrumpiendo su discurso- seamos sinceros, entre nosotros nos conocemos y sabemos lo que somos y ustedes queridas no son unas santas, creería más probable que Granger y sus amigas sean vírgenes a que ustedes lo fueran. Pero volviendo al tema, al lugar donde quiero llevarlas no es un lugar vulgar, es un negocio del cual he tenido muy buenas referencias, ya alguna vez lo visité en el pasado y hay que reconocer que tienen buen gusto tanto en las bebidas como con las chicas. Es de unos hermanos squibs sangre pura que se escaparon del mundo mágico. Así que no se preocupen, dejen todo en mis manos, esta noche su Zabini las llevará de fiesta-.

-Blaise… eso es lo que nos asusta- le indicó Pansy con un leve temblor en la voz.-Dejar todo en tus manos es… aterrador-. Y el moreno solo le dedicó una sexy sonrisa antes de beber su whisky.

Horas más tarde, estaban todos listos en la mansión Zabini. Blaise les había pedido que se vistieran de manera discreta sin túnicas de brujas para tratar de pasar lo más desapercibidos posible.

-¿Aun no entiendo por qué tengo que acompañarlos?- se quejaba un Malfoy muy molesto pero perfectamente ataviado en un hermoso traje gris hecho a la medida- tengo aún mucho trabajo que hacer en casa-

-Tú no eres el único inconforme Draco- le respondió Theo - les dije que yo no quería ir a esos lugares pero Daphne me ha insistido en que tengo que cuidarlas- Theo y Daphne eran amigos desde niños y aunque en algún momento se pensó en un compromiso entre ellos el hecho de que el sr. Nott hubiera sido un reconocido mortífago, muerto durante la batalla, era algo que no le agradaba al padre de las Greengrass, y lo mismo había ocurrido con Draco Malfoy que aunque había sido juzgado y pagado por su crímenes de guerra, ya no era un candidato adecuado para un posible matrimonio con sus hijas, los negocios son primero para el sr. Greengrass.

-Ya no sean niñas y dejen de quejarse- les regaño Blaise- tengo reservación para 6 en Mystic Club y no quiero perderla por sus niñerías, fue difícil conseguirla-

\- ¿Y como nos iremos?- pregunto Daphne – Por aparición mi querida, el lugar cuenta con un área de aparición, cosa rara en un lugar muggle, pero supongo que siendo squibs han de contar aún con algunos contactos en el mundo mágico y por eso la tienen- le explico el moreno –así que aquí vamos- Tomó a Pansy después de darles instrucciones a Draco y Nott, y se desapareció, Draco lo siguió con Astoria y Theo con Daphne.

-El lugar es muy elegante- comenta Astoria mirando a su alrededor desde su silla cerca de un escenario en una esquina del lugar. –Se los dije queridas, yo solo voy a lugares de buen gusto- le sonrío el moreno –ahora en unos momentos comenzaran las chicas a bailar, así que tomen nota de lo que tienen que hacer para ganar ese concurso y de paso deleitarme la pupila- les guiñó un ojo a sus amigas.

-¡MIS NIÑAS!- Se escuchaban los gritos de Al por los pasillos de los camerinos, iba corriendo en dirección al camerino de la Triada todo histérico. Entró como huracán al camerino sorprendiendo a las chicas mientras se cambiaban sus ropas.

-¿Qué paso Al? tienes muchos torposoplos rodeándote la cabeza- le dijo Luna quien estaba sentada en un diván mientras subía una elegante media blanca por su pierna.

-¡Hoy hay un grupo de magos entre el público!- respondía un agitado Al tratando de recobrar el aliento

-Pero no es la primera vez que pasa, ¿por qué te angustias tanto?- le preguntaba Ginny mientras se acomodaba un corsé negro de seda con fino encaje.

-Porque antes no eran unas serpientes contra las que van a tener ustedes un concurso y unos suculentos bombones hijos de mortífagos como acompañantes- les explicaba –Nunca había visto a Zabini de cerca ¡esta delicioso!-

La noticia les cayó como bomba a las tres: -¿nos habrán descubierto?- pregunto Ginny -claro que no, no hay forma que nos relacionen- le contestó Mione –Seguramente vienen a ver coreografías para montar su show-

-Es lo más probable- le confirmó Al -ahorita están empezando las otras chicas con los bailes, tal vez para cuando acaben ellas, el grupo se vaya, aún falta más de una hora para su turno mis niñas, pero aun así por favor usen algo de magia para maquillarse y que no las reconozcan, seguramente después de tantos años juntos en el colegio las puedan identificar fácilmente, así que ¡quiero hechizos en sus cuerpos! no nos vamos a arriesgar- les sentenció Al antes de darse la vuelta y salir mientras decía: ¡yo mientras iré a atender a tan apetecibles caballeros!

Se escuchó una dulce risita después de que Al abandonó el camerino, Luna parecía muy satisfecha con la visita de las serpientes. –Ahora si me vas a explicar ¿qué te pasa Luna?- le dijo una muy seria Hermione – ¿acaso te divierte que estén entre el público nuestras enemigas?-

-Me agrada que esté Theo- le aclaró Luna –y hoy pienso seducirlo- les dijo con su voz cantarina.

-Luna ¿Qué te pasa?, tu no sueles ser así- le dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba – sé que esto nos ha ayudado a mejorar nuestra propia autoestima, pero de ahí a que tú te lances a seducir a alguien hay mucho tramo, ¿Qué sucede contigo?-

-Ginny tiene razón, haz estado actuando rara, incluso todo esto del concurso, fue muy raro que tú lo aceptaras así como así ¿Qué paso?- le dijo su castaña amiga enfundada en un sexy traje azul.

Luna las miró largamente y luego bajó la cabeza, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos antes de decir: Anne, mi prima se casa en poco más de un mes.- les dijo –Pero Lunita, eso ¿qué tiene que ver con esto? Supongo que fue la lechuza que te llegó hace una o dos semanas la que traía la invitación ¿verdad?-

-Sí Ginny, fue eso lo que me trajo la lechuza, Anne se casa con Rolf, me enteré que a ella se la llevó al Amazonas hace dos años, y está embarazada, Rolf me dejó por ella sin ninguna explicación y ahora se van a casar y tener el hijo que yo planeé con él, ¡El desgraciado ni siquiera me dio un ¿porqué? me dejaba! ¡Y ahora me invitan a su boda! ¡Yo los presenté! Anne es mi prima ¡sabía que tan enamorada estaba yo de Rolf y los planes que teníamos!-

-¡QUE PUTA!- resopló Ginny- Ya decía yo que no entendía lo que te pasó con Rolf, fue muy extraño que se fuera así, el muy cobarde. ¿Pero invitarte a la boda? ¡QUE POCA MADRE TIENEN ESOS DOS! ¡DEJA QUE LOS VEA Y SABRÁN PORQUE TEMIA TODO HOGWARTS MI HECHIZO MOCOMURCIELAGOS!-

-Por eso quieres que esté como juez ¿no es así? para restregarle tú cambio físico y mental a unos días de su boda y que valore lo que dejó- le dijo Mione mientras le extendía un pañuelo para que secara las lágrimas que le caían por los ojos.

-Sí, por eso lo pedí- le afirmó la rubia –Y por eso también ahora quiero pelear por alguien que me gusta, quiero sentirme capaz de lograr volver loco a alguien que quiero para mí, y que nadie me lo pueda arrebatar porque solo piensa en mí y me ama. Theo siempre se portó amable conmigo en el colegio, me gustaba, pero era una serpiente, no tuve muchas ocasiones de platicar con él; hace poco lo entrevisté para el Quisquilloso, para el número especial sobre el aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts y ¡me encantó su personalidad, su inteligencia y su presencia! Quiero la oportunidad de conocerlo y que Theo me conozca.-

-Mmmm así que Theo… y ¿desde cuándo lo llamas así?- le preguntó Ginny mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos con una sonrisa divertida en su boca - Empiezo a sospechar que pasó algo en esa entrevista entre ustedes dos ¡cuenta!-

-Jijiji, no, no pasó nada más que un rico almuerzo y una muy agradable charla, con una vaga promesa de volver a verlo para llevarle la copia del Quisquilloso con su entrevista cuando saliera- le dijo sonriendo.

-¡OK! entonces hoy es día de seducir al enemigo- decía una emocionada Mione que empezaba a maquillarse – a prepararse chicas que hoy hay que hacer que Moon conquiste el corazón de esa serpiente-


	4. BRITNEY SIEMPRE ES UNA BUENA ELECCIÓN

De nuevo, Potter y compañía no me pertenecen desgraciadamente, aún J.K.R. es la creadora de todos ellos. Solo la historia es mía, tampoco me pertenece la canción, solo la uso para diversión sin ánimo de lucro. Y como no estuve de acuerdo en que Fred muriera en batalla, yo decidí que seguiría vivo en mi historia.

CAPITULO 4

BRITNEY SIEMPRE ES UNA BUENA ELECCIÓN

-Debo reconocer que el lugar no es el tugurio que esperaba Blaise-

-Ya les dije que yo solo voy a lugares con clase mi estimado Draco- decía el moreno mientras bebía un extraño cóctel con diversos colores –Este no es un clásico Table dance, es un lugar para pasar el rato, ver chicas guapas bailando, no hay prostitutas, todo es solo ver pero no tocar, tomar unos deliciosos cócteles y disfrutar con los amigos, no iba a llevar a las princesas aquí presentes a un lugar con putas bailando-.

-Gracias por las consideraciones mi querido Blaise- le dijo Pansy –esos bailes que han pasado no se ven difíciles, es cosa de escoger una canción y poner un baile similar y les ganaremos a esas arpías, dudo mucho que a ellas se les ocurra venir a este lugar, seguramente harán algo tan vulgar y corriente como la casa de la pelirroja- y comenzó a reír a la par que sus amiga.

-Y tu Theo ¿qué opinas? ¿Aún es un lugar asqueroso?- le preguntó el moreno a su amigo.

Theo solo gruño, pero el hecho de no haberse ido aún significaba que no lo estaba pasando tan mal.

-Mis estimado magos y brujas, ¿todo bien por aquí?- era Al que se había acercado en su papel de anfitrión a atender a los comensales. – ¿Algo que les haga falta?-

-No gracias, no nos hace falta nada- contestó un desconcertado Theo- ¿Pero cómo supiste que somos magos?-

-Yo soy un squib, aunque no tengo magia, la puedo sentir y además ¿quién no conoce a los herederos de algunas de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico?, sus caras son muy populares en Corazón de bruja- les explicó Al.

–Tú debes ser el dueño de este lugar entonces- afirmo Blaise- Me dijeron que pertenecía a unos hermanos squibs sangre pura- Al decir la palabra squib las mujeres pusieron mala cara y eso disgustó mucho a Al, no iba a ser menospreciado en su propio negocio.

-En efecto, mi hermana y yo somos tan sangre pura como ustedes, si no es que más, solo que sin magia- le contestó Al mientras hacía señas a una camarera. –Así que por favor, acepten esta botella en cortesía y espero sea de su agrado el show, hoy hay evento especial, se presenta la Triada, nuestras máximas estrellas.- les indicó al momento de que una chica les acercaba una costosa botella de vino de elfo.

-¿La Triada?- Al sonrió ante la pregunta de el rubio –Así es, la Triada, nuestras bailarinas estelares, solo se presentan en contadas ocasiones y hoy tienen suerte. Las podrán ver en unos minutos, son muy famosas pero solo unos pocos son capaces de disfrutar su show en la primera vez que vienen. Tenemos clientes regulares que están noche a noche aquí solo con la esperanza de que se presenten. Así que me retiro y por favor, disfruten el show- les dijo antes de retirarse con una enigmática sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras caminaba hacia la barra Al iba pensando –Mis chicas las barrerán patéticas mujeres elitistas, ni punto de comparación con mis bellas niñas- Sonrío al pensar en el concurso que se celebraría en unas semanas entre ellas – ¡Oh sí! será todo un espectáculo ver sus caras, tendré que preparar las cámaras jajaja.

Y justo al llegar a la barra le informaron que habían llegado otros magos, nada más y nada menos que Potter y compañía que iban a celebrar el anuncio del matrimonio de su amigo Rolf. –Así que se casa ese desgraciado- pensó –Luna preciosa, hoy será una noche muy interesante para ti- ¡chicas! necesito otra mesa cerca del escenario, hoy tenemos clientes especiales-

* * *

-Gracias- decía Mione a la chica que le había llevado el mensaje de Al.

-¿Qué pasa Mione?- le preguntó Luna al verla ponerse en blanco al leer la nota.

-Harry, Ron, Rolf, Neville, Fred, George y otros más están entre el público, parece que vinieron a festejar a Rolf por su boda- les dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una silla

-¡MIS HERMANOS! por las barbas de Merlín ¿Qué vamos a hacer? una cosa son las serpientes, pero otra son mis hermanos que nos conocen tan bien-

-Huir, no hay de otra- Decía Mione tratando de quitarse los tacones para cambiarse de ropa

-Mione, Ginny, ¿son brujas o no?- las miró una enojada Luna que tomó su varita y empezó a recitar hechizos contra sus amigas, el cabello de Mione cambió el largo, la textura y de color castaño a rubio, a Ginny le hizo crecer como 20 cm su ya de por si larga cabellera y le puso reflejos de colores, desapareció sus pecas y los ojos de ambas cambiaron de color -¡Listo! si no les gusta ustedes pueden cambiar algunas cosas más-

-mmm ¿gracias?- le dijo una sorprendida Mione al ver como Luna cambiaba su cabellera rubia por una negra y sus ojos se volvían color violeta dejando atrás sus bellos ojos azules.

-En serio Mione, ¿no sé cómo te dicen que eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación si no habías pensado en eso antes de entrar en pánico?- le dijo riendo Ginny.

-Cállate pelirroja, que tú tampoco lo pensaste-

* * *

-No conocía este lugar- le decía Ron a Harry –se ve que es un lugar muy elegante, me gusta-

-A veces algunos compañeros hablaban de este lugar, y por eso lo propuse para venir- le contesto el pelinegro –dicen que es muy agradable-

-Bueno chicos- Tomó la palabra Rolf- les agradezco que me traigan a este lugar y paguen la cuenta jajaja- Rolf estaba muy alegre y entusiasmado por su boda próxima, y el hecho de estar rodeado de amigos hacía agradable la velada.

-Cortesía de la casa- les dijo una linda chica al poner en la mesa un par de botellas de whisky de fuego y luego retirarse sin más

-¡Vaya!- dijo un Neville sorprendido –no sabía que los muggles conocían las bebidas mágicas-

-Dicen los rumores….- empezó Fred pasando su brazo por los hombros de Neville- que este lugar es de un squib- terminó George poniéndose del otro lado de Neville –así que no es raro que haya bebidas mágicas.

-Lo raro es que nos las regalen- dijo un intrigado Harry con sus sentidos de Auror trabajando.

-Pues no sé si es raro o no, tal vez sólo sea que te reconocieron amigo, pero por el momento ¡Salud!- dijo un despreocupado Ron.

Todos estaban muy alegres y desde el otro extremo del lugar estaban siendo observados por unas serpientes.

-El lugar acaba de volverse desagradable: llegó San Potter, la Comadreja y compañía. Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Malfoy haciendo señas a sus amigos.

-¡Ni hablar! nos quedamos, quiero ver a la famosa Triada en acción a ver si son tan buenas como dijo el dueño- le contestó Zabini mientras se servía otra copa de vino.

-Si Draqui, por favor, solo lo vemos y nos vamos ¿sí?- le hizo pucheros Astoria.

-Ok- suspiró el rubio- solo vemos a esas bailarinas y nos vamos-

Las luces cambiaron en el lugar y se escuchó la voz de Al: -Señores, sean nuevamente bienvenidos al Mystic Club, ahora bailaran para ustedes las más bellas bailarinas del Club, con ustedes: ¡La Triada! ¡Un aplauso para Sun, Moon y Star!

Las luces se enfocaron en el escenario donde surgían 3 tubos de baile y de tres esquinas del lugar surgían las chicas con unos hermosos antifaces en sus rostros, Luna que surgió cerca de la mesa de las serpientes estiró su mano y dándole una caricia a Theo en la mejilla le guiñó un ojo y dijo con una voz ronca muy cerca de su oído –espero lo disfrutes sexy boy- antes de seguir su camino moviéndose sugestivamente hacia el escenario al ritmo de una sensual melodía.

Theo quedo en shock. Esa chica despedía un olor muy agradable, olía a manzanas verdes que fue un cambio muy fresco en un ambiente tan cargado de aromas dulces y amaderados, un olor que ya había sentido antes pero no sabía ¿Dónde? era algo tan familiar, sin contar que tenía un cuerpo espectacular, el cual lucía muy bien enfundado en una hermosa lencería blanca, parecía un ángel. Ángel que no pasó desapercibido por un Rolf del otro lado de la pista, se quedó embobado viéndolo.

-¡Whoao!- dijo un Ron boquiabierto al ver a una chica de cabello rubio y traje azul pasar a su lado– ¡esa si es una mujer ardiente!- comentario que llegó a los oídos de Mione quien se detuvo y volvió su cara para ver a su ex, sonrío ladinamente y como Neville era el más cercano se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla –hola guapo - dijo mirando a los ojos a su ex y siguió su camino, dejando a Ron anonadado y al mismo tiempo una serpiente rubia quedó prendada de esa figura enfundada en azul –creo que un traje verde le quedaría mucho mejor, y más si lo luce en mi cama- pensó.

-Esa chica me recuerda a Ginny- dijo el-niño-que-vivió al ver a la famosa Sun –no alucines Harry- le dijo Fred- nuestra hermana jamás tendría semejante cuerpo y menos se atrevería a bailar en un lugar como este-.

–Fred tiene razón- siguió George – tal vez te la recuerde por la cabellera pelirroja, pero Ginny aunque es muy valiente, nunca bailaría algo erótico y menos en un lugar como este, es solo una niña buena de mamá, además sus prácticas con el equipo no le dejan tiempo para nada más- dijo dando otro trago a su bebida y preparándose para disfrutar el show.

Mientras en la mesa de las serpientes un siempre alegre Zabini miraba fijamente a esa pelirroja de inmensa melena que caminaba contoneándose hacia el escenario, se imaginó pasando sus manos por esa cabellera de fuego con divertidos listones de colores mientras le recorría todo el cuerpo con su boca –joder- dijo al sentir que su "amigo" estaba despertando. No había pasado con las anteriores bailarinas pero esa pelirroja… tenía algo que lo llamaba.

-Al menos disimulen un poco por respeto a nosotras trío de babosos- les dijo una disgustada Daphne.

Los tres la ignoraron y siguieron con la mirada a la chica de sus deseos.

-No puedo creerlo, hasta Theo ha quedado como tarado- Pansy estaba asombrada, nunca había visto a su amigo así por una mujer- al menos ya puedo asegurar que no es gay- pensó.

Una vez arriba del escenario las tres chicas se dirigieron a su respectivo tubo, Luna ya les había dicho que quería el más cercano a Theo y estuvieron de acuerdo en cedérselo. Y entonces la magia empezó, al ritmo de la canción _Breath on me_ de Britney Spears, canción escogida especialmente por Al para ese día después de ver llegar al segundo grupo de magos y oír la historia de Luna. Ese día la Triada iba a ser más sexy que nunca, era el inicio de su revancha.

It´s so hot in here

Las chicas subieron al tubo moviendo sus cuerpos al compás de la música y empezaron a bailar como solo ellas sabían mientras la voz de Britney se escuchaba en la sala.

Oh, It´s so hot  
And I need some air  
And boy, don´t stop  
Cuz I´m halfway there  
It´s not complicated  
We´ve just syncopated  
We can read each other´s minds  
One love united  
Two bodies synchronizin

Luna miraba cada vez que podía fijamente a Theo, le sonreía y parecía que solo él era su espectador durante unos momentos, esto lo empezó a volver loco de excitación. Sobre todo cuando ponía los labios de tal forma que estuviera soplando en su dirección.

Don´t even need to touch me  
Baby, just...

Mione decidió centrar su esfuerzo en la mesa de sus amigos, ya había visto la reacción de Ron, así que sabiendo que Neville era un objetivo seguro, a la par que mandaba sugestivas miradas a Neville, quien solo se ponía cada vez más rojo que el cabello de su amigo, le enviaba sonrisas lascivas a Ron, mientras subía y bajaba del tubo, provocando su deseo y al mismo tiempo celos, por no ser el único centro de su atención.

Breathe on me  
yeah, oh baby just…  
Breathe on me  
we don´t need to touch  
just...Breathe...Oh...Yeah

Ginny decidió jugar con fuego y mientras miraba provocativamente a su ex y le mandaba sonrisas, las cuales solo hacían tragar en seco al pelinegro, al mismo tiempo coqueteaba con Zabini quien hasta había movido su silla para estar más cerca del escenario. Se le hizo divertido ver el efecto que provocaba en el sexy moreno.

Oh, this is way beyond the physical  
Tonight, my senses  
Don´t make sense at all  
Our imagination  
Takin us to places  
We have never been before  
Take me in  
Let it out...Oh.

Luna observó por el rabillo de su ojo que Rolf estaba mirándola fijamente así que en una de sus piruetas al quedar boca abajo le lanzó un beso, Rolf casi se atraganta con la bebida que estaba tomando en ese momento.

Don´t even need to touch me  
Baby, just...

Breathe on me  
Yeah, oh baby just,  
Breathe on me  
We don´t need to touch  
Just..Breathe...Oh...Yeah

Antes de terminar la canción Mione jugó una última carta, bajó bailando del escenario y se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes, para dar un coqueto beso en la punta de la nariz y soplar suavemente en la cara, justo como decía la letra de la canción a la rubia serpiente que no había dejado de mirarla, todo esto para indignación de Ron que no había visto a su eterno rival en la sala hasta ese momento, y mientras le soplaba a Malfoy en el rostro ella miraba de reojo a las tres mujeres que estaban con la boca abierta. Luego de dejar en shock a Malfoy por ese atrevimiento al besarlo, regresó al escenario para terminar el show con un muy sexy movimiento de piernas en el tubo.

Monogamy is the way to go  
just put your lips together...  
And blow

Y las chicas quedaron en la oscuridad al apagarse las luces después del último movimiento en el tubo. Y el público les agradeció con un estruendoso aplauso.

-¡Oh si nenas! Britney siempre ha sido una buena elección- pensó Al, había disfrutado ver a sus chicas como nunca lo había hecho, más coquetas, sexys y desinhibidas que nunca y le agradó mucho lo que vio.


	5. SEDUCIENDO A LAS SERPIENTES

Nuevamente, sigo sin ser dueña de HP por desgracia, así que solo juego con ellos sin animo de lucro. La canción tampoco me pertenece, solo la uso para imaginar escenas divertidas en mi cabeza, las cuales hoy les comparto.

CAPITULO CINCO

SEDUCIENDO A LAS SERPIENTES

-¿¡Que rayos fue eso!?- preguntó un sobreexcitado y acalorado Draco después de que los aplausos cesaron y se pudo hacer oír a sus amigos. Theo seguía con cara de bobo mirando el ahora vacío escenario y Blaise solo trata de sentarse de forma en que su "amigo" en la entrepierna no estuviese demasiado incómodo.

-Eso se llama suerte estúpido afortunado- le contestó un incómodo Zabini - ¿Por qué solo a ti te tocó beso de esa preciosura?- le dijo mirándolo con envidia –no sabes lo que hubiera dado porque la pelirroja me besara al menos así-

-Mejor el ángel de cabellos negros- dijo un Theo que parecía estar en trance.

-¡Oh vaya! No eres gay mi amigo- dijo con una voz divertida Blaise –así que la pelinegra te ha gustado, eso es algo novedoso en ti, no te conocía una mujer que de verdad te dejase en ese estado de idiotez mi buen amigo-

-¿Gustado? Si casi se la comía con la mirada- dijo una celosa Daphne – y ustedes no se quedan atrás par de tarados, solo faltaba que saltaran encima de las chicas para desnudarlas no solo con la mirada- bufaba Daphne –Creo que ahora si ya me quiero ir-

-¡Mesera!- grito Theo, una chica se acercó al llamado del cliente -¿Me pude decir si la Triada volverá a bailar esta noche o fue su única presentación por hoy?-

-Así que lo disfrutaron- la voz de Al interrumpió la que iba a ser la respuesta de su empleada y le hizo señas para que se alejara –hoy por ser una noche muy especial darán otro show en un rato más y si están ellas con ánimo, tal vez las convenza de un tercero, ellas son las reinas y son las que deciden cuantos bailes dan en sus presentaciones- les dijo mientras los miraba con ojos divertidos.

-Perfecto, entonces traigan una botella más de vino de elfo por favor que esperaré por el show, por cierto, la chica de cabello negro y traje blanco ¿Cómo se llama?- Al sonrió de lado y solo dijo antes de retirarse: -Ella es la hermosa Moon.

-Con que Moon- sonrió Theo, lo cual era raro en él- Le queda el nombre, parece tan etérea y enigmática como la Luna en el cielo.

-Theo deja de decir idioteces y vámonos- lo regañó Pansy- Ya vimos lo que necesitábamos así que volvamos a casa- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y las hermanas Greengrass la secundaban.

-Querida, tu a mi no me das ordenes, si gustas irte eres libre de hacerlo, yo me quedaré a disfrutar el show- y dando un trago más a su copa, se acomodó en el asiento a esperar por su encantadora Moon.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Draco y Blaise, vámonos ya!- los dos la voltearon a ver y Draco dijo: -ya oyeron a Theo, yo lo apoyo y me quedo, ya saben dónde está el punto de aparición- y tanto él como Blaise se acomodaron en sus sillas mientras hacían señas para ordenar otras bebidas.

-Déjalos ya Pansy, volvamos nosotras a casa- le susurró una muy enfadada Astoria –luego se las cobraremos- y así ese trío de serpientes dejó el Mystic Club.

En la mesa de Potter pasaba algo parecido, todos estaban ansiosos por volver a ver a las chicas. –No entiendo ¿por qué besó a Malfoy?- se quejaba Ron –es un sucio mortífago-

-Ron, la chica seguramente es muggle y no sabe quién es Malfoy, sólo somos clientes para ellas, no es nada personal, es parte del show- le dijo su pelinegro amigo tratando de calmar al enfadado pecoso pelirrojo.

-¿Nada personal? ¡No creas que no vimos como la pelirroja te miraba Potter!- Le dijo Fred- Hasta parecía que te quería desnudar- terminó George.

Harry solo se sonrojó, claro que había captado todas y cada una de las miradas que la chica de corsé negro le había lanzado, pero también vio como miraba a Zabini y eso le daban celos, unos celos injustificados puesto que ni siquiera la conocía, de hecho ni siquiera sabía si ella era la mentada Sun, lo supuso por el color de cabello, pero no sabía nada más de ella, bueno, solo que bailaba como una diosa y tenía un cuerpo de infarto, el cual casi le dio cuando se dejo caer por ese tubo y se detuvo justo antes de estrellarse contra el piso con ayuda de sus piernas. Imaginarse que esas fuertes piernas rodeaban su cintura le provocó una punzada en la entrepierna, una que hace mucho no sentía, desde Ginny, tal vez el color de cabello parecido al que fue su amor era lo que le causaba esa reacción, o al menos es lo que quiso creer.

-Y tu Rolf, ¡Deja de mirar así a la pelinegra o se lo diremos a tu novia!- le amenazaron los gemelos entre risas. Por segunda ocasión en la noche Rolf casi se atraganta con su bebida.

-Ni se les ocurra, que Anne es sumamente celosa- le dijo después de evitar ahogarse.

-Ese beso debió ser mío- seguía quejándose Ron- o al menos de Neville, así la hubiese visto de cerca otra vez-

-Te pegó duro mi amigo-

-¿Es que acaso no viste Harry? ¡Es una diosa! Una belleza, un… un… ¡UN SUEÑO! Y besó a Malfoy y ¡NO A MI!-

-Chicos, ya preguntamos- dijeron los gemelos que se habían levantado un momento de la mesa y ahora se sentaban de vuelta – en un rato vuelven a bailar ¿qué dicen? ¿Las esperamos?- en la mesa solo se escucharon frases de aprobación.

En los camerinos las tres brujas estaban cambiándose rápidamente para su siguiente show. Les gustaba hacerlo sin magia, era más divertido para ellas que solo mover la varita.

-Mione, me puedes explicar ¿Qué fue ese beso a Malfoy?- le pregunto Ginny con una pícara mirada.

-Fácil, Ron me estaba comiendo con la mirada desde que salí y que mejor que darle a su peor enemigo lo que él deseaba jajajajaja- Mione estaba feliz, fue la cara de niño celoso por parte de Ron lo que casi le hace soltar la carcajada en el escenario. –Y hubieran visto cuando al inicio besé a Neville, tu hermano eran celos puros-

-¿Y qué tal Harry? no perdió de vista a "Sun" en ningún momento- dijo una sonriente Luna- No sé si te reconocería, pero eso de darle celos con Zabini creo que fue genial por tu parte-

-¿y acaso no fue genial tu beso soplado a Rolf? Casi haces que escupa la bebida a todos cual caricatura- le contestó Ginny mientras se ponía unas medias de encaje –Moon se lució, Theo estaba embrujado con ella-.

En ese momento entró Al al vestidor muy sonriente: -chicas sus rivales se han ido, no así sus nuevos admiradores, por lo que el siguiente número hay que hacerlo muy especial. Así que sugiero una interacción mayor pero con las serpientes. Y un poco con la otra mesa de magos pero no con sus ex, sino con los otros acompañantes, y no se apuren, tengo las cámaras grabando todo para que puedan después disfrutar todas y cada una de las reacciones de sus antiguas parejas- y la cara de Al estaba luciendo una sonrisa muy maquiavélica

-Al ¿te he dicho esta semana que eres mi ídolo y que te adoro?- Le dijo Ginny –Tal vez, pero puedes repetírmelo junto con algunos elogios, me gusta escuchar elogios hacia mi persona aunque ya sé que soy un maldito genio-

-Pido a Theo- Dijo Luna sonriente

-Zabini- fue el turno de Ginny

-Honestamente… ¿Me tenían que dejar a Malfoy?- hizo pucheros la castaña

-¿Que mejor pareja? Te imaginas la cara que pondría si descubriera que la mujer que le dio ese besito en su perfecta nariz fue la misma que se la rompió hace años, sería algo por lo que pagaría por ver jajajaja- le contestó Ginny.

Los chicos de ambas mesas ya se estaban impacientando, aún y cuando otras bailarinas presentaron sus shows, cuando las luces se fueron atenuando y en el escenario surgieron nuevamente los tubos y unas sillas.

Un grupo de las bailarinas se acercaron a la mesa de las serpientes y tomando a los tres individuos los jalaron al escenario haciendo que cada uno tomara asiento en las dichosas sillas, emitiéndoles una advertencia dicha al oído: "prohibido tocar". Entonces los acordes de Blank Space de Taylor Swift empezaron a sonar en el recinto. Y del cielo del lugar descendieron por los tubos las chicas de sus recientes fantasías comenzando a bailar para ellos.

 _Nice to meet you  
Where have you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
"Oh my God, look at that face"_

 _You look like my next mistake_

Luna le canto al oído la frase de la canción: "you look like my next mistake" a Theo mientras este cerraba los ojos, estaba en pleno éxtasis, el olor a manzanas lo tenía embriagado.

 _Love is a game, want to play?_

 _New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine_  
 _Ain't it funny rumors lie?  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends_

-"So hey, let´s be friends"- le canto Ginny con una traviesa sonrisa al Moreno que tenía frente a ella, mientras hacía una pirueta en el tubo. Zabini solo se pasó la punta de la lengua por su labio superior imaginando que "buenos amigos" podrían ser esa chica y su "amigo" que estaba de nuevo despertando.

 _I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

-"I can make the bad guys good for a weekend" – la voz ronca de Hermione le canto con una divertida sonrisa en los labios a su anteriormente némesis rubio, el cual no podía quitar los ojos de ella que estaba abierta de piernas en el suelo después de descender en una rápida espiral por ese tubo que desde ese momento, decidió, iba a ser su artefacto muggle favorito.

 _So it's going to be forever  
Or it's going to go down in flames?  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
Because you know I love the players  
And you love the game_

Hasta este punto de la canción las chicas habían bailado como si los tres hombres sentados en las sillas hubieran sido sus únicos espectadores, dejando al resto de la sala como si fueran unos voyeristas que estaban viendo una escena intima entre unas parejas de amantes. Así que pasaron al siguiente punto: sus ex sentados que las estaban observando. Dejando a los Slyterins sentados en las sillas, bajaron del escenario y comenzaron a rodear la mesa de los otros magos, Ginny revolvió juguetonamente y de forma fraternal el cabello de los gemelos, antes de ir a su objetivo: Harry

 _Because we're young and reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar_

-"Or with a nasty scar"- le canto mientras se situaba detrás de él y pasando una mano por la frente del pelinegro, si Harry hubiera sabido que era ella sabría qué hacía alusión a su antigua cicatriz de rayo que ya no se notaba.

 _Got a long list of ex-lovers  
they'll tell you I'm insane_

-"I'm insane"- le cantaba Luna a un sorprendido Rolf mientras le revolvía el cabello con ambas manos, queriendo hacerle entender que sabía que alguna vez disfrutó llamándola Lunática. Las chicas seguían rodeando cual hienas a su presa la mesa de los magos, tocando a uno, acariciando a otro.

 _But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name_

 _Cherry lips, crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things  
Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
You're the king baby I'm your queen_

-Sí, alguna vez dijiste que era tu reina- pensaba Ginny mientras cantaba moviendo los labios como si la voz de Taylor fuera la suya a la par que abrazaba a Neville por la espalda acariciando el pecho del chico que estaba más rojo que un tomate, mientras ella miraba fijamente a un Harry que estaba frente a ellos.

 _Find out what you want  
Be that girl for a month  
Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no_

 _Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
I can make all the tables turn  
Rose gardens filled with thorns  
Keep you second guessing like  
"Oh my God, who is she?"  
_ _I get drunk on jealousy_

-"I get drunk on jealousy"- Hermione le canto al oído a Ron con rabia recordando todas las veces que la tachó de loca por hablar sobre las sospechas de que el pelirrojo la engañaba.

 _But you'll come back each time you leave  
because darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

-"I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream"- cantaron a coro las tres a sus respectivos ex con cierto sarcasmo en la voz. Los tres sintieron un escalofrío que les bajó la calentura de inmediato, tal vez inconscientemente sabían lo que esas chicas trataban de decirles bajo la fachada de la letra de una canción.

Las chicas los dejaron un momento y pasearon alrededor por las mesas, los clientes estaban fascinados viéndolas por primera vez bailando fuera del escenario, brincando, coqueteando inocentemente a otros comensales y cantando entre las mesas, haciendo piruetas y sonriéndoles. Nunca antes la Triada había dejado el escenario, pero este era un día muy especial, enfundadas en sus sensuales trajes de fantasía con muchos vuelos y colores fueron la delicia de todos.

 _So it's going to be forever  
Or it's going to go down in flames?  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain_  
 _Got a long list of ex lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
Because you know I love the players  
And you love the game_

 _Because we're young and reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name_

Otra vez en la mesa de sus ex, la Triada volvió a rodearlos mientras realizaban sus movimientos sensuales e hipnóticos.

 _Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you  
Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you_

-"Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you"- volvieron a cantarles con sarcasmo a sus anteriores novios al oído, y ellos en ese punto estaban al borde de un colapso de terror. Y volviendo sus pasos hacia el escenario los dejaron temblando.

 _So it's going to be forever  
or it's going to go down in flames?  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain_

Nuevamente hicieron de las serpientes su punto de enfoque, los mimaron con sus bailes y les lanzaban besos mientras subían a su tubo.

 _Got a long list of ex-lovers  
they'll tell you I'm insane  
because you know I love the players  
and you love the game_

 _Because we're young and reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name_

-"And I´ll write your name"- terminaron la canción a los pies de ellos señalándolos con su dedo índice y mirándolos lascivamente con una sonrisa en los labios antes de que la luz se apagara.

El público empezó con un aplauso frenético, se escuchaban exclamaciones y chiflidos entusiastas, su show había deleitado profundamente a la audiencia, bueno a casi toda la audiencia, había tres hombres en una mesa que estaban aún temblando de miedo. Y al volver las luces solo había tres hombres sentados sobre el escenario y uno de ellos tenía sobre sus piernas un antifaz blanco adornado con piedras de colores impregnado con un delicioso perfume de manzanas, un beso rosa brillante pintado en la comisura de los labios y un "Hasta pronto Theodore" aún resonando en sus oídos.


	6. ¿QUIEN ERA ELLA?

_Antes que nada quiero agradecer a MustafaStefanie por sus reviews y sus gritos de Fangirl ¡mil gracias!, así como_ _también_ _a los_ _anónimos_ _que me han dejado un par de comentarios. De verdad mil gracias. A todos los que han leído la historia pero no comentan también ¡gracias!. Por sus comentarios y apoyo, trataré de publicar seguido, ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 12, pero no quiero subir todo y después dejarlo mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Como puse en la categoría esto es un humor/drama, vendrán capítulos divertidos, tristes, de reflexiones... espero les siga gustando la historia. Les pido un poco de paciencia, yo misma he notado que a veces no aparecen las líneas para dividir las partes de la historia... soy nueva en esto y estoy tratando de corregir esas fallas._

 _Y otra vez, tengo que recordar que HP no me pertenece... aún... Sólo puedo jugar con los personajes en mi cabeza y les comparto mis locuras sin fines de lucro._

CAPITULO SEIS

¿QUIEN ERA ELLA?

Theodore estaba bebiendo una copa de licor recostado en su cama mientras recordaba esa noche cuando la conoció, tenía el antifaz que le había dejado a un costado en su cama, ya había pasado más de una semana desde esa noche y no dejaba de pensar en ella. Rememoraba cada movimiento de su baile, sus palabras al oído, las curvas de su cuerpo envuelto en esos trajes de fantasía pero sobre todo su aroma. Si algo caracterizaba a Theodore Nott era su fijación con los aromas. Lo podían conquistar o repeler con ellos. Esa era una de las claves para conquistarlo, pero no cualquier perfume podía embrutecerlo como lo había logrado el aroma de esa chica, el aroma de su Moon.

Porque sí, ahora así la llamaba, su Moon. Era de él desde que ella le dio esa primera caricia, o así lo sentía.

Había ido cada noche desde entonces al Mystic Club con la esperanza de verla nuevamente pero no había tenido suerte, después del fiasco que fue tratar de hablar con ella esa noche deseaba tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Finalmente sobornó a una mesera para tener información. La mesera le dijo que no esperaban pronto una presentación de ellas porque se decía en los camerinos de las bailarinas que las tres se habían ido con Al el dueño del bar a un evento internacional de pole dance. Y que no volverían en al menos 2 semanas más de ese viaje.

Dos semanas más sin verla, unas horas bastaron para dejarlo sufriendo por su ahora añorada bailarina.

Volvió a recordar ese momento en la oscuridad cuando le dejó la máscara, como las manos de su chica acunaron su cara y le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios, no se había ella atrevido a besarlo en la boca y en cierta forma lo agradecía, le pareció más intimo el beso que le dio que el que le hubiese robado de los labios. Fue dulce, tierno y al mismo tiempo demasiado erótico, le gustó esa mezcla de inocencia y atrevimiento de la chica. Y su voz susurrándole ese "Hasta pronto Theodore". ¡Sabía su nombre por Merlín! Nunca le había parecido tan candente la forma en que una mujer decía su nombre como hasta ese momento. Y él no conocía el de ella, por más que trato de pagar a las meseras y bailarinas por saber el verdadero nombre de la chica, todas decían lo mismo: Moon. ¿Quién era Moon?

Dejó la copa en la mesa de noche y volvió a tomar el antifaz, lo olió, aun tenía tenuemente ese aroma a manzana y poniéndolo en la almohada de al lado se durmió esperando soñar con su chica.

Blaise y Draco no andaban muy lejos de la misma situación que su amigo, pero no eran tan "románticos" como él.

Blaise era más del tipo caliente, deseaba a esa pelirroja, contadas mujeres en su vida habían tenido la habilidad de encenderlo así. Y él sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, por su cama habían desfilado decenas de féminas y solo algunas, le sobraban dedos de la mano para contarlas, lograban excitarlo así, deseaba volver a verla y poseerla. Y que fuera solo suya… suya y de nadie más. ¿Pero quién era ella?

Draco tenía un serio problema, esa rubia le recordaba algo, pero no sabía que, era una sensación de familiaridad, pero no en el sentido de ver una hermana o buena amiga, no, sabía que algo le recordaba, pero no entendía ¿qué era?, no se había sentido así de celoso y ansioso desde… desde que era un adolescente… Desde ese baile de Navidad… Ese maldito baile en el cual se la pasó celoso por no llevar él del brazo a la chica que lo había dejado sorprendido.

Pero esa chica era castaña, no rubia como esta. Pero había algo tan similar entre ambas que no sabía ¿Qué era?, sólo que deseaba volver a verla y no solo eso, deseaba más de ella, no solo un beso inocente en la nariz, esa que le había roto la castaña, no la rubia. Acompañó a Theo cada noche a buscarlas, todo fue infructuoso. Tendrían que esperar y tal vez al volver a verla descubriera que era esa sensación en su pecho. ¿Quién era Star y porque sentía eso?

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Como ninguno de los tres reaccionaba, las mismas bailarinas que los empujaron al escenario los sacaron igualmente a empujones, después vino el caos._

 _Muchos de los asistentes del lugar se acercaron a Theo ofreciéndole grandes sumas de dinero muggle por el antifaz, la reacción de los otros hombres era de celos, algunos trataron con dinero, otros de plano por la fuerza. Draco y Blaise cubrieron a Theo de los ataques, sabían que no podían usar magia porque estaba el mismísimo jefe de Aurores presente, el cual trató de ayudar a contener a los hombres... Bueno, intentó contener a Rolf que también quería el antifaz. Fue Al y su gente de seguridad los que terminaron sacando a los agresores y no de muy buenas maneras._

 _Una vez calmados un poco los ánimos Theo trató de llegar al área de camerinos, quería hablar con ella, con su Moon. Unos grandes agentes de seguridad le impidieron el paso. Trató de sobornarlos pero fue imposible, Al vio todo y con una seña ya convenida con los agentes hizo que se "distrajeran" un momento. Theo pensando que era afortunado, se coló en el lugar seguido de sus dos amigos._

 _Abrió y cerró varias puertas y tuvo que ir dando disculpas cuando sorprendía a otras bailarinas en sus cambios de vestuario, ¿cómo era posible que ese lugar fuera tan grande y no la encontrara?_

 _Finalmente abrió una puerta y supo que era el lugar correcto, sobre un tocador descansaba un de los antifaces usados por otra de las integrantes de la Triada, estaban los trajes colgados del primer show, pero no estaban ellas. Los tres entraron y revisaron el lugar a ver si estaban en un baño que había al fondo, en el pequeño closet, pero nada, no había rastro de ellas._

 _-Demasiado tarde caballeros- los sorprendió la voz de Al detrás de ellos, se volvieron a verlo – se fueron por la puerta trasera cuando empezó la trifulca. Así que por favor acompáñenme de vuelta al área pública, ya bastante desorden hicieron entrando así a esta zona, evítenme el prohibirles la entrada de nuevo a mi club- Draco y Blaise fueron los primeros en salir, Theo se resistía, miraba a su alrededor – Moon nunca había hecho algo así, de bailarle a alguien en particular o besarlo por lo que veo en tu mejilla o ¿debería decir boca?, y más me sorprendió que te dejara su más preciado antifaz, ella misma lo hizo, cuídalo- Le dijo un muy serio Al._

 _Theo se sorprendió con las palabras y miró de nuevo con mayor adoración el pequeño objeto que tenía en sus manos –Ah! Y ese de ahí es su tocador, a veces deja olvidado su perfume, es algo distraída- Al no era tonto, aún sin magia tenía otros dones y supo que Theo tenía esa manía con el olor desde que lo tuvo enfrente y olió las bebidas antes de probarlas, salió de la habitación dejándolo un momento solo y sí, justo donde dijo había un pequeño frasco en forma de manzana de cristal, un perfume muggle, lo olió pero algo faltaba para la ecuación perfecta y lo supo, faltaba el aroma de su piel. Suspiró derrotado y salió de ahí._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

En otro punto de Londres Mágico, en su oficina del ministerio, el jefe de Aurores se encontraba enfrascado trabajando en medio de una investigación a esas horas de la noche. Pero no se trataba precisamente de una que tuviese que ver con mortífagos o criminales. Estaba investigando cierto Club, sus dueños, sus trabajadores, sus recibos de compras de bebidas, todo lo que pudo conseguir sobre el Mystic Club usando sus contactos en el gobierno muggle estaba sobre su escritorio, pero… no sabía ¿qué hacer?… había decenas de nombres de bailarinas pero no sabía cual pudiese ser el de la pelirroja.

Sabía que la conocía, de primer momento pensó en Ginny, pero era imposible que fuera ella, sus mismos hermanos lo dijeron, Ginny nunca bailaría así, aunque algo en su cuerpo lo hacía pensar lo contrario, él había recorrido muchas veces el cuerpo de Ginny, lo conocía a la perfección, era suave, con algunas curvas, algo musculoso por su trabajo como cazadora pero nada que ver con el esculpido cuerpo de esta otra chica, y esas piernas tan fuertes, dudaba que Ginevra Weasley tuviera esa fuerza y destreza para moverse de la manera que lo hizo Sun y esa aura sensual que la envolvía, transformando sus movimientos en algo casi felino, suaves y elegantes.

Pero nada, no encontraba nada que lo llevara a saber algo de ella, no podía usar su cargo como auror en el mundo muggle para imponerse al dueño del local y hacer que la trajeran a su presencia… Y no es porque no lo hubiera querido, de hecho lo había intentado valiéndose de que eran squibs los dueños y lo único que sacó fueron gritos por parte de una señora llamada Kate corriéndolo e insultando hasta a su más remoto familiar desconocido. Pocas veces había escuchado maldecir tanto a una persona, hasta aprendió nuevos insultos, sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

Y había más cosas que lo desconcertaban, en el momento no había tomado nota de ellas debido a los tragos encima y la excitación, pero ella había tocado justo su cicatriz al momento de cantarle ese fragmento de canción donde mencionaban una, y recordó una de las peleas con Ginny donde ella le decía que esa cicatriz no solo le había atado a Voldemort sino a todo su maldito séquito de por vida y él lo permitía, dejando su vida de lado y a ella también. Esas miradas que le lanzó de nuevo lo hacían pensar en su novia de tantos años, pero eran otro color de ojos, no había pecas, no era Ginny y al mismo tiempo sentía que era ella. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Con Ron había averiguado que Ginny se había ido de campamento con su equipo antes de comenzar la temporada oficial de partidos, por lo que no estaba en la ciudad, así que era otro punto en contra a su suposición de que era ella. Decidió dejar todo por ese día y salió rumbo a su casa pensando: ¿Y si fuera ella?

Ron se había mudado a vivir con Lavander casi de inmediato después de dejar a Hermione, no porque la quisiera con locura, de haber sido así se hubiera casado con ella, sino más por comodidad, tenía a la perfecta mujercita que lo mimaba y consentía todo lo que él deseaba, no había discusiones como con la castaña, ni trataba de llevar Lavander la batuta en la casa, era casi como si fuera el amo y señor y la otra solo su esclava, pero... No era feliz.

En el fondo extrañaba las peleas con Mione, esas reconciliaciones tan candentes que tenían, ese fuego cuando estaban juntos, hasta su pelo enmarañado después de tener sexo con ella lo extrañaba. Ron gustaba de las mujeres y esa fue su perdición con Hermione, ella quería exclusividad y Ron no se la pudo dar. Y ahora tenía una nueva fijación, una rubia, no como la que dormía en ese momento a su lado, sino una mucho más ardiente, una que se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, cantarle al oído con una rabia que le hizo temblar y temer, una que prefirió antes besar a Neville y al maldito hurón que a él que también la estaba viendo.

La volvería a ver y entonces sí, la tendría, después de todo pocas mujeres se habían resistido al héroe de guerra, la haría pagar por esa humillación y luego volvería con su sosa Lavander a seguir su vida tranquila, sí, eso haría. Solo necesitaba saber ¿Quién era ella?

Algo similar pasaba con Rolf, estaba acostado junto a la que en unos días sería su mujer para toda la vida y llevaba a su hijo en el vientre, y aun junto de ella solo podía pensar en la pelinegra de la otra noche, por un momento unas sonrisas de ella le hizo evocar a Luna Lovegood, pero no, Luna era demasiado buena como para ser tan descarada de coquetear con varios hombres a la vez. No tenía esa picardía en la sonrisa que tenía esa bailarina… ¿Quién era ella?.

¿Y porque estaba pensando en su ex cuando él fue el que la dejo y estaba a punto de casarse con la prima de esa loca rubia soñadora? Porque, tal vez, si Luna hubiera sido un poco más como esa bailarina nunca la hubiera dejado, la llegó a amar, pero se le acabó rápido el interés, o tal vez no era amor. Necesitaba una mujer más interesante, pero no más inteligente que él, le gustó como Anne no importando que era prima de Luna lo sedujo, se sintió importante y eso era su pecado: el egocentrismo. Anne lo sabía y lo usó para atraerlo a su lado, lo hizo sentir importante y dejar a su loca prima por ella.

-Luna….- dijo su nombre mirando el techo de la habitación antes de apagar la luz.


	7. BUSCANDO A SUN… ENCONTRANDO A MOON… DESC

Mil gracias por sus review y sus follows. MustafaStefanie, justo ese es el punto, el capítulo pasado fue para conocer un poco a los egoístas que lastimaron a las chicas y los pensamientos de ellos y de las serpientes. Ya les va a caer el Karma, solo dame tiempo muajaja muajaja. Y este fic si es totalmente Slytherin team.

Va de nuevo, estos personajes no son míos son de J.K. Rowling, cuando le compre los derechos serán  
¡solo míos!, mientras jugaré con ellos sin ánimo de lucro, solo diversión.

CAPITULO 7

BUSCANDO A SUN… ENCONTRANDO A MOON… DESCUBRIENDO A STAR…

Mientras pasaban por la inspección de rutina en el aeropuerto de Londres una muy agobiada Ginny se iba lamentando –no es posible que mi equipo me haga esto, eran mis vacaciones y se les ocurre organizar este juego de caridad ¿acaso no podían hacerlo sin mi presencia? Y así evitar interrumpir mis bellas vacaciones en ese paradisíaco lugar, chicas de verdad lo lamento, debieron quedarse, no era necesario que volvieran conmigo- les decía a sus amigas y Al que estaban parados junto a ella.

-Ya deja de mortificarte, al menos no te llamaron durante los días del evento, sino hasta después, porque entonces sí que hubieras conocido mi lado menos amable- le sonrió Al. – Gracias por hacer tan excelente trabajo, refrendaron su título como las mejores de Inglaterra y están dentro de las 10 mejores del mundo, eso hará maravillas por mi estudio, con ese precedente las inscripciones volverán a subir como cuando el año pasado quedaron entre las 15 mejores. Son mis campeonas internacionales sin corona- y la abrazó.

-Además no solo a ti te llamaron, como funcionaria del Ministerio también me llamaron, no lo olvides, el Ministerio es parte del comité organizador y necesita la mayoría de su gente para asegurar la seguridad del evento además de toda la logística que conlleva- Decía Mione mientras miraba si podía encontrar un taxi libre.

-Y yo cubriré el evento como parte del Quisquilloso, solo yo tengo acceso a los vestidores de tu equipo jijiji, ventajas de ser una de las mejores amigas de la capitana y principal goleadora del equipo número uno de Inglaterra, así que deja de amargarte, luego del partido y del compromiso con las serpientes nos vamos de fin de semana por traslador a otra playa, para evitar tanta burocracia, que si no fuera porque ya estaba organizado por los representantes de la delegación de Inglaterra yo no hubiese tomado ese avión, fueron muchas horas de viaje-

-Muy bien, yo me encargaré de escoger el lugar y pagar los gastos para compensar esta vuelta tan precipitada- les sonrió la pelirroja.

Lo que ninguna de ellas sospechaba es que ese evento de caridad no era sino una artimaña para lograr que Ginny volviera a Inglaterra, la investigación que Harry había estado haciendo lo tenía casi 100% convencido de que la chica de el club y su ex novia eran la misma persona. No lo había comentado con nadie, pero cuando de casualidad se encontró con otra compañera de Ginny del equipo dentro del Ministerio haciendo unos trámites supo que no estaba de campamento como había dicho a su familia, sino que eran sus vacaciones, ahora sabía que algo estaba raro. Esto aunado a que había encontrado la Escuela de pole dance propiedad de Al y Kate, la había visitado por la noche usando aparición, así como su vieja capa de invisibilidad y había encontrado fotos de las tres brujas con Al dentro de la oficina de este aumentando sus sospechas.

Y al descubrir que no solo Ginny, sino también Hermione y Luna estaban fuera del país y habían salido por medios muggles junto con Alfred no tuvo muchas más dudas, esas tres brujas eran las bailarinas, o casi podría apostar la varita de Sauco a que así era. Eran demasiadas coincidencias, por lo que urdió un plan para hacerla volver lo antes posible y confirmarlo, estaba demasiado ansioso por la verdad. Movió sus contactos e influencias y con el pretexto de un juego de Quiddicht con el fin de recaudar fondos para los orfanatos donde estaban los niños que la guerra dejó huérfanos logró que el equipo de las Arpías llamara a su capitana.

El juego sería en dos días después de la llegada de las brujas a Londres. Así que se prepararon cada una en su área para el juego. Ginny invitó a Al, Kate y Christy al evento, pero solo Al y Kate aceptaron la invitación, Christy tenía compromisos con la familia de su esposo.

OOOOOOOOO

-¡Esto es fabuloso!- estaba muy emocionada Kate, era la primera vez desde que había escapado de casa que estaba de vuelta en el mundo mágico y nunca había estado en un partido de Quiddicht, la había acompañado su esposo y sus dos hijos. –Tienes razón, es algo increíble- Al estaba fascinado, había oído hablar de tantas cosas mágicas, pero no se había atrevido a ir a verlas por sus propios ojos, las chicas lo habían convencido, les costó trabajo pero lo lograron y ahí estaba, sentado en uno de los mejores palcos esperando el inicio del juego junto con su hermana con quien había huido de ese mundo tantos años atrás.

-Lamento no quedarme mucho con ustedes- les dijo una apenada Hermione con su uniforme del ministerio- pero tengo que cubrir diversas tareas mientras se desarrolla el partido –Luna vendrá después de terminar de entrevistar a algunas jugadoras y organizadores-

-No te apures, tu haz tu trabajo, estaremos bien- Le guiñó un ojo Al.

OOOOOO

Luna había terminado de entrevistar a uno de los organizadores e iba saliendo de ese palco, no se iba fijando en el camino por tomar notas cuando chocó con alguien haciendo que sus notas se cayeran por el suelo, una mano la sujetó del codo para evitar que ella cayera.

-Lo siento, no veía por donde iba- Levantó la vista y se encontró de frente con un Theodore Nott enfundado en un precioso traje muggle gris Oxford a la medida.

-Luna Lovegood un gusto verte nuevamente- Theo le dedicó una sonrisa que la hizo estremecer- perdón yo tampoco me fijé, deja que te ayude- ambos se agacharon para recoger las notas, cuando Theo abrió los ojos de golpe y dijo –manzanas verdes-

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada Luna. –Hueles a manzanas verdes- la miró profundamente Theo. -¡ah! Debe ser el perfume que uso, huele a manzanas verdes- le sonrió dulcemente mientras seguía recogiendo las notas.

Theo estaba aturdido pero decidió averiguar –no lo había olido antes ¿lo consigues en el callejón Diagon? A Daphne le gustaría para su cumpleaños algo así-

Luna se rió y le dijo poniéndose de pie –Dudo que le guste, no lo compré en el callejón Diagon, es un perfume muggle-

-Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, no pensé que frecuentaras el mundo muggle. ¿Se puede saber el nombre del perfume?- le preguntó entregándole las notas que había recogido, rosando casualmente su mano con su dedo índice haciendo que nuevamente Luna se estremeciera.

-De hecho vivo en Londres Muggle con Hermione y Ginny y claro que puedes saber el nombre, se llama Be Deliciosus, de la marca DKNY, lo compre precisamente porque me gustó el aroma de las manzanas verdes que tiene y justo su frasco parece una manzana de cristal, es lindo, pero… no creo que tu amiga quiera algo hecho por muggles, muchas gracias por tu ayuda- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- pronto te entregaré tu ejemplar del Quisquilloso con la entrevista, hasta pronto Theodore- y sin más Luna se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él, estaba muy nerviosa y aunque quería quedarse a platicar con él tenía aun mucho trabajo antes de poder ir a acompañar a Al y Kate, se alejó sin ser consciente de que con ese "hasta pronto Theodore" había terminado de revelar su identidad.

-Hasta pronto mi Moon- dijo Theo cuando ella ya no estaba cerca para escucharlo –te he encontrado- Y de eso estaba seguro, él nunca confundía un aroma, por algo era tan bueno en pociones y ese aroma lo tenía grabado en su memoria. Y se rió de sí mismo, ahora entendía porque todos los empleados del Club solo le decían que la chica se llamaba Moon, solo era Luna en otro idioma.

OOOOOOO

El partido comenzó y el estadio se llenó de gritos, colores y gente muy entusiasta apoyando a su equipo. Harry veía a Ginny desde uno de los palcos, hacía mucho que no veía a su ex jugar, sabía que había mejorado mucho por lo que platicaban algunos compañeros, pero ahora verla ahí en vivo haciendo piruetas casi imposibles lo maravilló, de verdad que si había cambiado mucho su juego, sus acrobacias en la escoba le recordaron las que hacía en el tubo, estaba embelesado viéndola cuando todo se volvió un desastre dentro del estadio.

Una de las tribunas estalló en llamas, se escuchaban gritos y se vieron varias maldiciones recorrer las tribunas.

Lo que Harry más temía se estaba presentando, un grupo de mortífagos habían aprovechado el evento para atacar, los vio a lo lejos con sus máscaras de plata. Una de las protecciones que había impuesto el Ministerio dentro del estadio era que no se podía usar las varitas, solo los aurores tenían permitida la magia y solo sus varitas tenían la capacidad de hacerlo, los demás estaban bajo un hechizo. Así que la gente estaba totalmente indefensa ante el ataque.

-Debió haber un topo en el Ministerio para que ellos puedan usar magia- pensaba un muy enojado Harry mientras corría por los pasillos evitando a la aterrada gente que trataba de salir. Se escucharon más explosiones dentro del recinto –Seamus, Ron vengan conmigo, ustedes traten de sacar a la gente lo más rápido posible, los que estén más cerca de los lugares atacados apoyen a los heridos, ustedes 4 vayan por el otro lado y contraataquen- iba dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra mientras seguía corriendo hacia el campo de juego para de ahí tener la visión completa del estadio.

-¡HARRY QUE PASA!- le gritó Ginny al verlo llegar al terreno de juego, había visto las explosiones pero no entendía que pasaba, descendió hasta estar parada junto a él.

-¡TOMA TU ESCOBA Y VETE DE PRISA A CASA, ES UN ATAQUE MORTIFAGO!- Le gritó Harry al verla ahí, era de las pocas jugadoras que aun se encontraban en el campo.

-De ninguna manera, mis amigos están aquí, son squibs, no tienen magia para aparecerse y vienen con su familia muggle, iré por ellos- Iba a elevarse cuando una nutria se apareció -"la familia de Kate esta fuera del lugar, Luna, Kate y Al están conmigo, estoy preparando una salida para ellos, cuídate"-

-Listo, tus amigos están fuera, ahora lárgate- le exigió Harry, iba a hacerlo cuando otra explosión se escuchó, todos voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provenía. Era de la tribuna donde estaba el palco donde debía estar Luna, Al y Kate, pero también los niños del orfanato que habían llevado para que disfrutaran del partido.

-¡LOS NIÑOS!- gritó Ginny y sin pensarlo salió disparada en esa dirección.

-¡DEMONIOS!- Gritó de impotencia Harry al ver a la chica correr hacia el peligro- ¿Quién protegía esa zona con los niños?- preguntó a un extrañamente pálido Ron, quien solo pudo balbucear: -Mio... Mione era la única ahí-

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡RON BUSCA AL MINISTRO Y QUE LEVANTE LA RESTRICCIÓN DE MAGIA! ¡ACCIO ESCOBA!- Harry convocó una de las escobas de repuesto que estaban descansando a varios metros de donde estaban y salió detrás de la pelirroja, ahora no solo ella sino su amiga estaba en peligro, mejor dicho sus amigas porque si Luna no había logrado salir aún estaría ahí.

OOOOOOO

En la tribuna era una batalla muy desigual, hechizos iban y venían, Mione era la única agente del Ministerio entre los que cuidaban a los niños con autorización de usar la varita y estaba enfrentándose a 4 mortífagos ella sola.

-¡Este será tu fin sangre sucia!- le gritaba uno, no le importaba a Mione su seguridad, habían logrado sacar con trasladores de emergencia a varios de los niños más pequeños junto con la familia muggle de Kate, y ahora estaba ella encerrada en ese lugar con varios niños a sus espaldas además de Luna, Al y Kate. Tenía que protegerlos, ellos eran los que importaban.

Logró esquivar un hechizo por muy poco, evitar a 4 era toda una hazaña, Luna no podía ayudarla, su varita era inútil. Ella y Kate estaban protegiendo con sus cuerpos a ocho niños que no habían logrado ser evacuados a tiempo antes de que la explosión hiciera volar los trasladores que quedaban. Al trataba de ayudar a Mione desde atrás arrojando trozos de escombro a los magos para distraerlos y a los que tenía al alcance los había golpeado al estilo muggle, era un experto en artes marciales. A punto estuvo de caer bajo una maldición asesina de no ser por la llegada de Ginny que logró abalanzarse sobre él para evitar el impacto del hechizo.

-¡Ginny saca a los niños!- fue la orden de Hermione al ver a su amiga y la escoba, mientras convocaba más escudos y lanzaba expelliarmus y otros hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

-Son demasiados para mi sola, no aguantaría mi peso con el de ellos- Se acercó al más grande de los niños, era un niño flaco que parecía tener cerca de los 11 años y le preguntó- ¿Haz volado antes?- El niño solo asintió con la cabeza – mi padre me estaba enseñando antes de que lo mataran-

-Bien, vas a tomar mi escoba y te llevarás a los más pequeños contigo, en el campo hay aurores, dirígete con uno de ellos, no trates de volar más lejos- el chico asintió y subió a la escoba, al ser una escoba para competencia no estaba pensada para grandes cargas, lograron acomodar al piloto y otros tres niños de los de mayor edad– ¡Vete ahora!-

Iba saliendo el niño cuando entró Harry en escena, apenas a tiempo para ayudar a Hermione que estaba perdiendo fuerza. Logró con un hechizo desarmar a dos mortífagos y a uno de ellos logro quitarle la máscara de paso, era un mortífago ya algo entrado en años con una cicatriz en la mejilla.

-¡TU!- se oyó gritar a Kate -¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- Kate corriendo y sin medir las consecuencias se abalanzó sobre el hombre y al más puro estilo muggle le dio una patada en los bajos y le rompió la nariz justo antes de que Al la alcanzara y la quitara del camino de una maldición dirigida a ella.

-¡DÉJAME MATAR AL INFELIZ AL! ¡SUÉLTAME!- Kate estaba irreconocible con la furia distorsionando su hermoso rostro, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermano -¡ESE ES EL MALDITO AL QUE ME ENTREGARON! ¡YO LE HICE ESA CICATRIZ!-

-¡Vaya pero si es la pequeña Katherine! No te había reconocido después de tantos años, aun estas hermosa, que te parece si volvemos a jugar un rato- Le dijo de forma lasciva el hombre que se estaba apenas poniendo en pie, con toda la cara bañada en sangre después de los golpes recibidos. Entonces fue Al el que se levantó y se fue encima del mortífago el cual aún seguía sin su varita, para su desgracia, porque Al no perdió el tiempo para molerlo a golpes y estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo hasta matarlo, bajo la mirada incrédula de Luna, Ginny y Kate.

Harry y Hermione seguían luchando con los dos mortífagos restantes. El tipo que estaba desarmado trató de correr y tomar a uno de los niños como rehén, pero Kate fue más rápida y valiéndose de sus conocimientos de artes marciales y autodefensa lo inmovilizó y dejó inconsciente.

Uno de los hechizos lanzados terminó de desestabilizar por completo la estructura de la tribuna, empezando a moverse peligrosamente, era urgente sacar a todos de ahí. Los mortífagos que estaban más cerca de la puerta salieron corriendo huyendo, pero de paso bloquearon la salida para evitar que los demás escaparan.

La única salida que quedaba era el balcón por el que habían entrado volando, solo había una escoba disponible y eran muchos para levitarlos a todos.

-Tomen la escoba y saquen a los niños, la posibilidad de aparición o usar magia aun no está restaurada, de prisa- les ordenó Harry.

-Harry, tu saca a los niños- le ordenó Luna – las chicas, Al y Kate tenemos otra salida.

Todos voltearon a ver a Luna -¡¿QUÉ ACASO ESTAS LOCA?! NO ES MOMENTO DE TUS LOCURAS LUNA, SACA A LOS NIÑOS- le volvió a gritar Harry.

Luna se acercó a Harry y por primera vez en la vida le dio una fuerte bofetada y le dijo con una voz que hubiera podido atemorizar al mismo Voldemort –¡Vuelves a llamarme loca, a insinuar que cometo locuras o algo así y yo misma te aplico un Avada, te seguí sin preguntas y pelee siempre confiando en ti, es tu turno de confiar en mí, ahora sal de aquí!- Luna se giró hacia Mione y le dijo –Transforma las astas banderas que están junto a la ventana en un tubo más delgado, ya sabes cómo cual, las astas llegan hasta el campo de juego- Mione entendiendo el plan la obedeció de inmediato lanzando un hechizo de transformación.

Harry estaba subiendo a los niños pero no cabían todos, la escoba era como la de Ginny, de carreras y no aguantaba su peso con el de los otros 4 niños restantes. Dejándole a Harry los dos niños más pequeños, Mione tomó a una de las niñas y se la cargó en la espalda a modo de backpack, Al hizo lo mismo con otro niño más grande.

-Pase lo que pase no te sueltes de mi ¿me entiendes?- le dijo Mione a la niña – ¿confías en mi?- la niña que había estado llorando le asintió con la cabeza y dijo un débil –si-. –Ok, porque hoy vas a volar como una estrella- dijo con una sonrisa. Harry vio extrañado a los 5 adultos que estaban preparándose para tomar vuelo.

-¡QUE TE VAYAS YA!- le gritó nuevamente Luna a un Harry que parecía paralizado, la estructura se estaba moviendo cada vez más, Harry salió por la ventana, después de dejar a los niños en el suelo a cargo de otro auror, se elevó y se quedó volando cerca para poder ver que iban a hacer.

Dentro todos se voltearon a ver y solo asintieron con la cabeza, corrieron desde el fondo de la tribuna primero volarían Kate y Luna, quien se rasgó la falda que llevaba para maniobrar, protegidas por un hechizo lanzado por Mione para que no se quemaran al pasar por la pared de llamas que se estaba levantando, tomando impulso y saltando al vacío para alcanzar las astas que estaban a más de tres metros de la tribuna.

No solo Harry estaba viendo hacia ese lugar, muchos aurores se habían se habían acercado así como otros curiosos, los mortífagos ya habían sido reducidos, pero aun no se levantaban las protecciones para hacer magia, el fuego lo estaba tratando de controlar con aguamentis, pero esa tribuna era la única aún con gente y que tenia fuertes llamas, entre los espectadores estaban Draco, Theo y Blaise, que aún no habían podido salir del estadio y se habían dirigido a la cancha junto con otros que estaban en su misma situación.

Vieron dos figuras saltar y alcanzar las dos astas banderas que alguien había transformado en dos tubos plateados, haciendo piruetas lograron llegar al piso sin estrellarse desde una altura de no menos de 40 metros, dejando asombrados a más de uno, entre ellos Theo que estaba sumamente asustado al enterarse que Lovegood seguía en esa tribuna y se tranquilizo al ver como la rubia cabellera de Luna giraba en el viento, luego vino el turno de Ginny y Al, con el niño en su espalda de brincar, Ginny se había quitado su capa del uniforme para tener movilidad y Harry tuvo su confirmación, mientras daba vueltas la coleta de Ginny se deshizo dejando libre su largo cabello rojo.

La miraba descender con fascinación mientras el sol y las llamas llenaban de reflejos su cabello, lo mismo que un moreno que seguía el trayecto del cuerpo que tenía ese cabello rojo que invadía sus fantasías. Harry pensaba que era maravillosa, se veía increíble la fuerza y seguridad que proyectaba.

Se escuchó otra explosión y antes de derrumbarse la estructura volaron Mione con la niña en su espalda. Mientras bajaban la niña casi se suelta de Mione, por lo que usando sus piernas detuvo la caída para reacomodarla y abrazarla por el frente y así fue el resto del descenso, usando únicamente la fuerza en sus piernas en el tubo y sus brazos para sostener a la niña, mientras giraban y giraban, su cabello con el sol tomó un tono más claro dejando a más de uno impactado, Ron que había llegado al lugar estaba sorprendido por ver a su ex haciendo ese acto. Draco al fin tuvo la respuesta a su dilema, supo que ella Hermione Granger, la chica que resplandecía mientras bajaba girando por ese tubo, la misma que le había roto la nariz de un puñetazo, la misma que se la había besado hacía unos días, ella era la chica de la que ha estado enamorado desde que era un adolescente, ella era Star.


	8. PELEANDO, DESPERTANDO Y RENUNCIANDO

_Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por sus follows, y MustafaStefanie gracias por tus comentario, si, Theo es muy inteligente al descubrirla tan rápido. Espero te guste lo que sigue. Necesito apurarme a escribir, porque sino no tendré capítulos listos, voy en el 14._

 _Y aún sigo sin ser dueña de HP. No me llamo J.K. Rowling, pero juego con sus creaciones sin fines de lucro._

CAPITULO 8

PELEANDO, DESPERTANDO Y RENUNCIANDO.

Los periodistas que aún se encontraban en el estadio tomaban fotos como locos de las 3 brujas y sus dos acompañantes que habían escapado del colapso de la tribuna de forma tan espectacular y más aun llevando a 2 de los niños con ellos. Trataban de entrevistarlos pero Harry y otros aurores estaban tratando de ayudar a sus amigas a salir del lugar.

Una auror tomó a los niños rescatados y se encargó de reunirlos con los otros niños y llevarlos de vuelta al orfanato.

-Mione- dijo Harry- Necesito que vayas al Ministerio y rindas tu declaración, al igual que Ginny, Luna y tu otra amiga. Tu amigo irá a las celdas para esperar un juicio por matar al mortífago desarmado.- le decía mientras caminaban esquivando a los periodistas.

-¡¿QUE?!- Gritaron sus tres amigas al unísono deteniéndose de golpe. -¡HARRY ESO NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR!- le gritó Hermione apuntándole con su varita. Los periodistas y otros chismosos se empezaron a alejar, sabían que Hermione Granger era una de las mejores brujas del mundo mágico y si se enfrentaba a Harry eso iba a ser desastroso.

-¡AL NO VA A PISAR UNA CELDA POR MATAR A ESA BASURA!- Gritó Kate en la cara de Harry.

-Es la ley- le contestó escuetamente Harry, mientras miraba a su amiga apuntándole, nunca pensó tener que analizar la forma de desarmar a su amiga en una pelea real, ella era tan o más hábil que él en un duelo. -Mató a un mago desarmado-

-¡¿Y DONDE ESTUVO TU PUTA LEY CUANDO MI PADRE ME ENTREGÓ A ESE MALNACIDO QUE ME VIOLO Y DESTRUYÓ MI VIDA?! ¡¿DONDE ESTABA LA LEY PARA PROTEGERNOS DE NUESTROS PADRES QUE NOS QUERÍAN MATAR SOLO POR NACER SQUIBS?! ¡YO ESTABA INDEFENSA EN ESE MOMENTO Y A NADIE LE IMPORTÓ!- Seguía gritándole mientras un extraño viento había flotar sus cabellos y unos aurores trataban de alejarla de Harry sin usar magia.

Ginny y Luna se enfrentaban a los aurores que iban por Al, no podían usar aún su magia pero con unos rápidos movimientos marciales los dejaban inconscientes. No iban a dejar que se llevaran a su amigo, no sin pelear. Nott, Malfoy y Zabini miraban maravillados como esas dos pequeñas chicas derrotaban a hombres más grandes que ellas.

-¡NO LAS VAYAN A LASTIMAR!- les gritó Harry a los aurores. Al dejó fuera de combate a otros dos aurores y seguía enfrentándose a otros, se acercaron más aurores, entre ellos Ron quien con un Desmaius lanzado por la espalda, noqueó a Ginny y a Luna que estaban peleando ferozmente al estilo muggle, quedando tendidas en el suelo. Nott quiso intervenir pero Draco lo detuvo, seguían sin magia y eran exmortífagos, no podía dejar que su amigo se metiera en problemas.

-¡QUE NO LAS LASTIMEN!- les gritó Harry a los aurores, mientras que seguía midiéndose con Mione. Mione no sabía qué hacer, sus amigas estaban desmayadas, Kate y Al estaban forcejeando y peleando con otros aurores. Sólo sabía que no permitiría que se llevaran a Al. El mortífago que había matado había sido un muy importante político y no dudaba que hubiera represalias en contra de su amigo aún y cuando el muerto fuera un servidor del derrotado Señor Oscuro. No lo permitiría aunque tuviera que enfrentarse al mismo Harry.

-Mione déjate de juegos y entrega tu varita- le dijo Ron quien se acercaba a sus amigos con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. -¡TE ATREVISTE A HECHIZAR A TU HERMANA Y A LUNA! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA WEASLEY!- Le gritó Hermione a su ahora considerado examigo sin dejar de apuntar ahora a los que en algún momento consideró sus mejores amigos.

-No les pasará nada- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona -ahora entrega la varita- le repitió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro extendiéndole la mano en señal de que le entregara su arma. Harry también estaba enojado con Ron por haber atacado así a sus dos amigas, pero ya ajustaría cuentas con él. En ese momento su preocupación era la castaña que tenía enfrente, sabía muy bien que cuando estaba enojada no medía su fuerza y la creía capaz de volar en pedazos el lugar si Ron la seguía molestando. –Ron, ve a ayudar a los demás con los amigos de Mione, yo me encargo de hablar con ella- le ordenó para tratar de alejarlo del lugar. Ron solo se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia los dos squibs.

Un corpulento auror entró en escena e ignorando la orden de su jefe dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y otro en el estómago a Kate que estaba distraída esquivando a otro atacante. Kate quedó tendida en el campo con su hermosa cara llena de sangre.

-¡KATE!- El grito de Al se escuchó por todo el campo al ver a su hermana tirada sin sentido y cubierta su cara de sangre, los recuerdos de tantas veces que la había encontrado así en su casa cuando eran niños, toda bañada en sangre y llena de heridas se vinieron de golpe a su mente, luego fue consciente de sus dos niñas que también estaban tiradas en el campo cual muñecas rotas…

El dolor, el rencor y el odio lo llenaron y entonces todos los presentes fueron testigos de algo nunca visto: un squib gritó su odio al viento y este fue escuchado en todo el recinto, lanzando con él una especie de hechizo Repulso enviando a volar a todos los aurores y demás chismosos que se encontraban a 15 metros a la redonda incluyendo a Harry, dejándolos inconscientes. Al corrió a auxiliar a su hermana y Mione que no había sido afectada por la magia corrió con Ginny y Luna.

Las reanimó con un hechizo y fue a auxiliar a Kate. Su amiga estaba en brazos de su hermano aun sin consciencia, Ginny le pidió a Mione que convocara rápido unas escobas para huir del lugar, Ginny llevó a Kate, Luna a Al y Mione pese a su temor por las alturas y las escobas, tomó la escoba y siguió a sus amigas. -¡Ginny detente!- se escuchó el grito de Ron que se estaba recuperando del golpe, pero fue ignorado por la pelirroja.

Tres serpientes entre otras personas que estaban más alejadas de la escena y no habían sido afectadas por el hechizo fueron testigos de la salida de las tres brujas y de los dos hermanos.

-¡JODER¡- Exclamó Zabini – ¿No que era un squib?-

-Lo era- le contesto Theo –ahora parece que su magia fue liberada, ese fue un impresionante despliegue de magia accidental. De haber ido al colegio te aseguro que hoy sería un mago sumamente poderoso, tanto que pudo pasar sobre las restricciones de uso de magia del ministerio- Theo quien había crecido con mortífagos que entrenaban a otros mortífagos sabía de lo que hablaba, no todos tenían la capacidad de noquear "selectivamente" a sus contrincantes, claramente vio que Granger no había sido afectada, así que dentro de lo "accidental" hubo cierto control.

-Hay que salir de aquí rápidamente, no quiero tener que presentar declaraciones en el Ministerio- les dijo Draco y sus amigos lo siguieron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡RON ES UN IMBÉCIL! ¿Cómo rayos se atrevió a desmayarme? ¡Lo voy a golpear hasta que se me cansen los brazos!- Decía una muy enojada Ginny mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón en el estudio de Al- ¡Y LUEGO LO PATEARÉ HASTA QUE ME DUELAN LAS PIERNAS!-

-Y yo continuaré cuando tú te canses- dijo tranquilamente Luna mientras le pasaba un vaso con agua a su amiga. –Al menos Harry no se atrevió a lanzarte ningún hechizo Mione, o ahorita lo estaríamos velando como dicen los muggles… Nunca le hubiese perdonado si intentara atacarte-Le dijo la rubia a la castaña que estaba curando las heridas de Kate.

-Harry sabe muy bien que no la tiene fácil conmigo en un duelo, hemos sido compañeros de prácticas de duelo y muchas veces hemos quedado en empate, no soy tan fácil de vencer jijiji-

-Pero bueno entonces ahora somos fugitivas del Ministerio o al menos eso creo ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Mmm- pensó Mione- Nos resistimos al arresto de Al, noquearon a varios experimentados aurores sin usar magia, me enfrenté al Jefe de Aurores aunque ninguno de los dos lanzó un hechizo, Al lanzó a todos por los aires dejándolos inconscientes y luego huimos robándonos de paso unas escobas de tu equipo rival…. Creo que sí, puedes considerarnos fugitivos del Ministerio-

-¿Entonces qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Ginny – Quisiera volver solo para golpear al idiota de Ron, pero no quiero ser arrestada, ¿te imaginas los vociferadores que mi madre me enviaría? o peor aún ¡la visita de mi madre a la cárcel sería algo de lo que se hablaría por los siglos de los siglos!-

-Chicas de verdad lo siento mucho- Al estaba sentado en un sillón con aire compungido, no había hablado desde que salieron del estadio, ni siquiera se había tratado de cambiar de ropas, aún estaban manchadas de la sangre del mortífago que había matado a golpes.

-Al, no te preocupes- Luna se acercó y lo abrazó –Es normal lo que hiciste, aún recuerdo como mi padre quería matar a todos los mortífagos en venganza por secuestrarme, después de haber sido liberada por Harry de la mansión Malfoy. Me imagino lo que sentiste al ver a ese sujeto- le dijo tratando de consolarlo. –Además… estaba atacándonos, yo alegaría defensa propia bajo una crisis nerviosa atenuada por las circunstancias si se llegara a presentar un juicio- le sonrió.

-Luna tiene razón, hay que ver qué sucede con este caso, el tipo era un mortífago que estaba atacando, desarmado o no, nos atacó en múltiples ocasiones con imperdonables. Tu solo te defendías- agregó Mione – Lo que si no voy a permitir es que te metan a una celda. No es lugar para un héroe como tú, gracias a ti pudimos salvar a todos los niños, solo estaba yo con la posibilidad de hacer magia, tú con tu fuerza y destreza física me ayudaste a combatir y proteger a los niños mientras Luna mandaba a los grupos de niños fuera del recinto con ayuda de los trasladores que afortunadamente me habían autorizado en caso de una emergencia.-

-Pero aún con eso, tuvieron que pelear con los aurores, su estúpido hermano las hechizó y ahora están prófugas por mi culpa- le alegó Al. –Y Kate esta toda golpeada, no pude defenderlas- comenzó a sollozar –Otra vez fui un inútil para protegerla, otra vez tengo que verla cubierta de sangre sin poder hacer nada- dijo acercándose a su hermana que estaba dormida en un sillón largo, Luna le había dado una poción para dormir y así ayudar a no sufrir tanto los dolores de los golpes recibidos y hacer su recuperación más rápida.

-Al ¿qué paso allá en el estadio?- le preguntó Hermione tomando su papel de investigadora- Hiciste una demostración de magia que nunca me la esperé, creo que no hay registros de que un squib haya logrado hacer magia, y si ponemos tu edad en la ecuación, tampoco es como si hubiera sido un niño al que se le retrasó el despertar de su magia unos meses-.

-No lo sé- le dijo sinceramente viéndola a los ojos- Solo sentí mucha ira, mucha rabia y algo creció dentro de mi pecho; antes cuando veía a mi hermana después de que la "devolvían del cuarto de juegos" tenía miedo, miedo de verla morir, miedo de que no se volviera a levantar y perderla, quería tomar su lugar y que no le pasara nada, quería que no la volvieran a tocar- se volvió a ver a su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Ella era la única que se ocupaba y preocupaba por mí en ese maldito infierno, aún con sus heridas ella procuraba que yo estuviera bien, fue más madre que mi propia madre para mí, fue mi compañera y confidente, la que me protegía de los monstruos de la noche sin importar que le molestaran sus heridas por tenerme durmiendo a su lado- suspiró.

-Verla golpeada nuevamente cuando me había jurado protegerla y no volver a verla así me hizo sentir furioso, sentí como… como… que faltaba a mi promesa que había hecho de que todo lo malo me pasaría solo a mí, me hice esa promesa poco antes de mi onceavo cumpleaños pero tenía mucho tiempo pensando eso, antes de que confirmara que era un squib, el no recibir la carta de Hogwarts fue el detonante de nuestro escape. Y prometí que la protegería de los magos, de los desconocidos muggles, que no dejaría que nadie más le volviera hacer nada y mira nada más… volvió un mago a golpearla y no lo pude evitar- y rompió a llorar.

Las tres chicas lo vieron llorar junto a su hermana, que aunque ya no lucía los golpes gracias a las pociones suministradas seguía durmiendo aún con sus ropas manchadas por su propia sangre.

-¡AL ENTONCES NO ERES UN SQUIB!- gritó de pronto Luna y todos se volvieron a ver a la rubia que parecía haber descubierto finalmente a su escurridizo snorlack.

-¿De qué hablas Luna?- le preguntó Mione

-¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Al hizo un juramento! La magia se guardó para que él tomara el lugar de su hermana, su miedo provocó que su magia cumpliera su deseo. Por eso no recibió la carta, su magia estaba escondida. Y al jurar que la protegería de todos y no cumplirlo, la promesa que hizo se rompió ¡fue una especie de juramento inquebrantable!-

-¡Pero al ser solo un niño no tenía control sobre su propia magia no pudo siquiera imaginar que había hecho algo así! ¡Y no tuvo consecuencias para él porque en realidad nunca hizo lo realmente necesario para que fuera algo tan complicado como los juramentos inquebrantables!- Terminó una Mione siguiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de su amiga- ¡Por eso se liberó tan repentinamente al verla herida nuevamente! ¡Luna eres un genio!-.

-¡Gracias!- Le sonrió la rubia- pero en realidad el genio es Al, nunca hubiese imaginado algo así, ¿y si muchos de los squibs en realidad tienen magia y por alguna razón similar no se desarrolló? ¡Eso sería un verdadero descubrimiento para investigación!-

-Entonces… ¿soy un verdadero mago?- Preguntó un nervioso Al a las chicas- ¿De verdad lo soy?-

Luna se acercó y le tendió su varita –Vamos a probarlo, dirígela hacia ese florero, haz este movimiento y di engorgio-

Al tomó temeroso la varita y sintió una extraña calidez, hizo lo que le indicó Luna y el florero se volvió de un tamaño más grande ante los ojos de sorpresa de Al - ¡HICE MAGIA!- Gritó un extasiado Al- ¡SOY UN MAGO!-

-Y supongo que uno muy fuerte- dijo Luna –Para que tu magia te halla sellado y ni siquiera la escuela te haya detectado debió ser un hechizo muy fuerte-.

-Mis padres venían de familias sangre puras de un muy largo linaje, se vanagloriaban de ello, así que supongo que de ahí viene eso- le dijo Al con un tono de desprecio en su voz.

-¡Oye que los Weasley también somos de sangre muy antigua y no creo que tengamos ese talento y poder! no te menosprecies- le dijo la pelirroja a su amigo –Y mira a Mione, es de familia muggle y es una de las mejores brujas que existen- la chica se arrodilló al lado de su amigo- Eres y serás un mago extraordinario nunca lo dudes- y lo abrazó para confortarlo.

-¿Y si lo mismo pasa con Kate?- dijo Luna – No sé ustedes pero yo vi algo extraño en su cabello cuando se estaba enfrentando verbalmente a Harry, despedía un aura muy extraña, sus cabellos me parecieron por un momento como que flotaran, pero no estoy segura si fue realmente eso o el aire.-

-Yo también lo noté- dijo Ginny – Ahora que lo dices, pero se lo atribuí al viento ¿será que algo restringió su magia al igual que a Al?-.

-Lo averiguaremos cuando ella esté más repuesta- fue la respuesta de Mione- Por el momento hay que planear que haremos con el ministerio y además… Al ahora es un mago, tiene que renunciar a su estatus de muggle o squib y tener un entrenamiento de su poder, no puede andar por ahí con esos "accidentes de magia involuntaria"- Dijo haciendo énfasis a las palabras con una señal de comillas con los dedos. –Además necesito preparar su defensa y la nuestra en caso de que nos atrapen- Dijo eso antes de levantarse de donde estaba sentada y dirigirse a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó la pelirroja

Mione se volvió sonriendo y solo le dijo: -A recordar ciertos hechizos para proteger el lugar, no los he usado desde que los carroñeros nos descubrieron en el bosque, nunca está de más ser precavidos- y diciendo esto salió de la habitación para ir a poner las salas de protección alrededor del estudio de Al.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el cuartel de Aurores se escuchaban los gritos del jefe por todo el recinto.

-¿¡ES QUE ACASO NO SABEN SEGUIR UNA SIMPLE ORDEN!?- Harry estaba furioso, no solo los mortífagos habían aparecido y dejado en ridículo toda su seguridad, sino que Ron había hechizado a su novia (bueno ex novia) y a una de sus mejores amigas, se había tenido de enfrentar a Mione, un idiota golpeó a una muggle dejándola inconsciente y luego fue mandado a volar por un squib en un increíble acto de magia dejándolo fuera de combate y todo había pasado frente a los periodistas que estaban en el estadio.

En un par de horas todo el mundo mágico sabría que sus aurores eran unos ineptos, empezando con el jefe el cual no había sido obedecido dejándolo como un inútil derrotado por un squib. Además de que entre sus fuerzas había hombres que golpeaban a mujeres indefensas (aunque eso de indefensas no era del todo cierto, la tal Kate había noqueado a más de uno, lo cual seguramente los medios omitirían para darle más amarillismo a la nota) e idiotas que hechizaban a su propia familia desarmada (¡Estúpido Ron! volvió a pensar).

-¡LES DIJE QUE NO LES HICIERAN DAÑO! ¡¿ACASO ES TAN DIFÍCIL SEGUIR ESA ORDEN O LA GRITÉ EN PARSEL Y NO LA ENTENDIERON?!- Harry caminaba furioso dando vueltas frente a un gran número de sus activos que escuchaban los gritos del jefe con la mirada hacia abajo.

-¡QUIERO UN REPORTE COMPLETO DE COMO RAYOS ENTRARON LOS MORTIFAGOS, QUIERO NOMBRES DE LOS TRAIDORES, QUIERO QUE ENCUENTREN AL QUE PERMITIÓ ESTE DESASTRE! ¡NADIE SE IRÁ A CASA HASTA TENER AL HIJO DE PUTA QUE CAUSÓ ESTO! ¿QUEDÓ CLARO O SE LOS TENGO QUE REPETIR?-

-Pero Harry…- Ron hizo el intento de contrariar a Harry pero al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía su amigo se contuvo.

-Weasley te quiero en mi despacho en 10 minutos- Fue lo último que le dijo Harry con voz sombría antes de salir del lugar rumbo a su oficina.

Un confundido Ron se quedó con la cara perpleja mientras vio a su amigo salir del lugar -¿Desde cuándo soy solo Weasley?- preguntó en voz alta.

-Desde que te atreviste a atacar a tu hermana y a Luna ¡IDIOTA!- le contestó Neville desde una esquina donde estaba atendiendo a un auror herido, Neville era el medimago del grupo de aurores, se había especializado en tratar heridas causadas por magia oscura y al estar en el estadio había empezado a tratar a varios de los aurores heridos.

-¡Oye! no soy un idiota, tenía que detenerlas- se excusó Ron.

-Con un simple Petrificus hubiera bastado de ser necesario, hubiera sido mejor hacerlo hablando civilizadamente, ellas solo querían proteger a su amigo, pero les mandaste un Desmaius, y tu como auror estas entrenado para que tu hechizo sea más poderoso ¡ellas eran solo civiles desarmadas y sobre todo TU FAMILIA! ¡PUDISTE DAÑARLAS PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!- El regularmente tranquilo médico de los aurores se había acercado a Ron plantándole cara y empujándolo al final de su frase. -¡Y SI HUBIERA SIDO ASÍ TE JURO QUE YO MISMO TE HUBIERA MANDADO A SAN MUNGO!-.

Neville se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a todos los aurores que estaban viendo la escena -¡Y LO MISMO VA PARA TODOS USTEDES, UN SOLO CABELLO QUE DAÑEN DE GINNY, LUNA O HERMIONE Y YO MISMO LES CORTO LA CABEZA!- Luego se dirigió a seguir atendiendo a su ahora asustado paciente.


	9. PREGUNTAS, ESPERANZAS Y PROMESAS

CAPÍTULO 9

PREGUNTAS, ESPERANZAS Y PROMESAS.

Habían pasado unos días desde el extraño juego frustrado, los ríos de tinta corrieron y todo mundo comentaba sobre lo sucedido. Harry había tenido que hacer varias declaraciones a los medios, y la opinión pública estaba muy dividida. Se había descubierto quien había sido el topo que había permitido la entrada a mortífagos con posibilidades de usar magia, había sido arrestado y enjuiciado rápidamente, pero no era suficiente.

Por un lado las personas le recriminaban lo sucedido, era culpa suya tanta gente herida y el mal trato que se les dio a las heroínas de la tarde. Un periodista había logrado llegar hasta el niño que había salido volando con otros en la escoba de Ginny y había obtenido la entrevista con el recuento de lo sucedido, el niño le había narrado como Al y Hermione habían peleado tanto mágicamente como a la manera muggle contra varios mortífagos. Le había relatado como Luna y Kate habían organizado el escape de los otros chicos del orfanato, mientras los protegían con sus propios cuerpos de los hechizos que volaban por los aires. El esposo de la mujer se había ido cargando con los hijos pequeños de ambos y había tomado el cuidado de otros más del orfanato. Kate iba a ir tras ellos con el siguiente traslador y otros niños más cuando una explosión había hecho volar los artefactos que quedaban.

Estas revelaciones habían encendido más la hoguera. ¿Cómo era posible que el jefe de Aurores hubiera permitido que fuese golpeada brutalmente esa mujer tan valiente que había protegido a los niños aun cuando no tenía magia? ¿Por qué Ginevra junto con Luna tuvieron que defenderse de los aurores? ¿Cómo Ron Weasley supuesto héroe de guerra había atacado a su propia hermana desarmada? Las opiniones estaban muy candentes en contra del grupo de Aurores.

Por otro lado, los puristas estaban muy molestos porque un insignificante squib había matado a golpes a un prominente mago y político desarmado. No tomaban en cuenta que había sido un mortífago y uno de los orquestadores para que ocurriera el ataque. Lo único que importaba era que estaba desarmado cuando sucedió la "bestial" agresión.

Y todos se preguntaban: ¿Y dónde están Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood y Ginevra Weasley?

Esta pregunta era justamente el encabezado del día en El Profeta, Nott estaba leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba su desayuno. –Luna, mi Luna, ¿Dónde estás?- se preguntaba Nott. Theodore había buscado a Luna en el Quisquilloso y sus empleados le habían dicho que se había tomado vacaciones. Solo les había enviado una carta con instrucciones precisas para seguir con la publicación de la revista. En el ministerio nadie sabía de Hermione, como sólo había sido reclamada por un par de días para el evento, técnicamente aún estaba en periodo vacacional. Aunque era buscada para hacer declaraciones, no tenía una "obligación" para presentarse a laborar. Lo mismo ocurría con Ginevra, había vuelto para el partido de beneficencia, pero aún estaba en periodo vacacional estrictamente hablando. Y nadie las podía localizar, ni vía Lechuza ni con un rastreador de magia. Era como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Que pareciera que se las hubiera tragado la tierra no era una novedad para Potter. Sabía muy bien que su amiga era especialista en esconder todo rastro de magia. Le constaba, eso le había salvado la vida durante su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Estaba seguro que no las encontraría hasta que ellas estuviesen con ganas de ser encontradas.

Había buscado a la familia muggle de Kate, pero también se habían ido de vacaciones y en el club y el estudio le habían dicho que Al se había tomado un largo descanso. –Seguramente Mione los escondió- se decía al mismo tiempo que se despeinaba su cabellera negra. Toda esta situación lo tenía al borde de la desesperación. Todos le exigían resultados, unos la cabeza de Al y sus amigas para juzgarlos ante el tribunal de magos, y otros encontrar a los héroes para honrarlos y pedirles perdón de forma pública. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Y si a eso le sumaba el gran pleito que había tenido con Ron por su estupidez, con quien ahora no se ponía ni ver, estaba demasiado abrumado, como en mucho tiempo no se había sentido. Todos los días recibía una lechuza por parte de Molly Weasley para saber si tenía noticias de su hija, y todos los días tenía que dar la misma respuesta: sin novedades.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había oído el suave Plop de una aparición en su oficina, fue hasta que una voz chillona lo saludó que reaccionó saltando de su silla.

-¡OH! Tinky lamenta asustar al gran jefe de aurores- le dijo con voz asustada una pequeña elfina doméstica que estaba vestida con un lindo vestido azul. –Tinky solo quería entregar este mensaje, no asustarlo.- se disculpó la elfina al tiempo que le tendía un sobre. –Tinky tiene que esperar una respuesta de parte del gran jefe- le dijo viéndolo con sus grandes ojos.

Harry aún no salía de su sorpresa cuando alargó la mano para tomar el sobre, era un sobre que tenía su nombre escrito con una letra muy conocida por él. Finalmente tendría noticias de Mione.

Leyó la carta y volviendo sus ojos a la elfina le preguntó: -¿Acaso eres una elfina al servicio de Hermione?-Conocía a su amiga y sabía que ella era incapaz de tener un elfo doméstico, pero tenía que averiguar de quien era la elfina.

La elfina negó enérgicamente con la cabeza al tiempo que decía: -¡Oh no! Tinky no es de la señorita Hermione, Tinky sirve a la ancestral casa Burke, mi ama le obligó a usar mis servicios a la señorita Hermione para traer este mensaje, aunque ella no quería usar la ayuda de Tinky.- Harry la miró de nuevo estudiándola -¿La ancestral casa Burke? ¿Qué negocios tiene Hermione con esa casa?- La elfina se jaló las orejas y solo chilló: -Tinky no puede decirlo, Tinky es buena elfina y no dirá nada-

Harry recordó a su querido amigo Dobby y sabía que no obtendría nada de esta pequeña, así que tomo pergamino y una pluma. Escribió una nota y la metió en un sobre, el cual entregó a Tinky. –Por favor Tinky, entrega esto a Hermione, dile que gracias por escribirme y que de mi parte le digo que eres una buena elfina- esto último se lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Una emocionada Tinky recibió el sobre con entusiasmo, su trabajo había salido bien y había sido elogiada por el gran mago amigo de los elfos. –Tinky dará el mensaje del gran jefe a la señorita- hizo una profunda reverencia y desapareció.

En cuanto lo hizo Harry salió disparado de su oficina, se dirigió directamente hacia las oficinas donde estaban registradas todas las familias mágicas. Ahí trabajaba ahora como jefe Blaise Zabini.

Entró sin llamar a la oficina de Zabini y no le sorprendió encontrarlo con su secretaria sentada en las piernas mientras se besaban. –Necesitamos hablar- fue todo lo que dijo y esperó a que la asustada secretaria se recompusiera su ropa antes de salir disparada de la oficina.

-¿Potter acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?- le recriminó el moreno con una sonrisa.

-Me importa un bledo lo que pienses- le dijo sentándose frente a él –Necesito absolutamente todo lo que tengas sobre la casa Burke-

Zabini lo miró con desconcierto – ¿Te refieres a la ancestral casa Burke? Si mal no recuerdo esta extinta- le dijo.

-Quiero todo lo que tengas hasta el momento en que se extinguió- le volvió a exigir Harry. – Y lo quiero ahora- le recalcó al ver que el moreno no se movía de su lugar.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué quieres esa información? La familia ya no existe- le insistió el moreno.

Lógicamente Harry no iba a decirle que Mione tenía algo que ver con esa familia. Ni que tenía la sospecha de que no estaba extinta como él decía. –Una investigación nos da indicios de que pudo tener algo que ver con sucesos ocurridos durante la guerra- le mintió.

Al ver la furia que Harry irradiaba Zabini se levantó y fue a buscar algo a un mueble cercano. Extrajo un grueso fajo de documentos, le sacó una copia con un hechizo y se lo entregó, no sin antes mirarlo con desconfianza – Los Burke fueron partidarios de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en la primera y segunda guerra, eso no es ninguna novedad, todo mundo lo sabía. Tengo entendido que en la segunda guerra fue muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts el último de ellos- le dijo antes de volver a su silla.

Harry tomó el fajo y sin decir más salió de la oficina alcanzando a escuchar un grito de parte de Blaise diciéndole – ¡DE NADA!-.

Potter se encerró nuevamente en su oficina y comenzó a leer todo el fajo de documentos. La familia Burke era una familia sangre pura de las más antiguas, ligada por sangre con otras de las más prominentes familias que aún existían y descendientes de otras ya extintas. Según el registro el último de los hombres Burke se había casado con una mujer de la familia Rosier, habían tenido dos hijos: Katherine Burke Rosier y Alfred Burke Rosier. Según el registro los hijos habían muerto a la edad de 16 y 11 años respectivamente en circunstancias no especificadas, ambos habían sido declarados squibs por lo que no habían asistido al colegio. La señora Burke había muerto en circunstancias extrañas tampoco esclarecidas unos años antes de la segunda guerra. El patriarca Burke murió en batalla peleando del lado del Lord Oscuro, causa de la muerte: muerte en duelo con Hermione Jean Granger. Y ahí terminaba la línea de la familia Burke.

Harry no sabía que pensar, la elfina le había dicho que servía a la familia Burke. Hermione supuestamente había matado al último de esa casa. ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí? Estaba pensando y pensando cuando recordó la escena en el palco: ¡el mortífago había llamado Katherine a Kate! ¡Katherine, como Katherine Burke! y ¡el amigo de las chicas se hacía llamar Al, como diminutivo de Alfred Burke! No podía ser casualidad, aunque cuando los investigó en el mundo muggle había encontrado que tenían otro apellido. Pero ¿dónde confirmar que la familia seguía viva? No sabía si había un tapiz como el de los Black, por lo que pensó en la otra posibilidad y tomando su capa salió con dirección a Gringotts.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Mientras tanto en una linda playa del Caribe una castaña enfundada en un bikini le daba instrucciones a su amigo Al sobre movimientos que tenía que dar a su varita para la realización de un hechizo.

 _Flashback_

 _Después de todo el desastre del partido Luna había contactado a su amigo Ollivander. Ella y el viejo fabricante de varitas se habían hecho buenos amigos estando encerrados en la mansión Malfoy. Y estuvo encantado de ayudar a su joven amiga. En total sigilo llevarían a Kate y a Al a la tienda en el callejón Diagon para conseguir sus propias varitas. Pero antes de ir con el fabricante las chicas irían con sus amigos a Gringotts. Si Kate era una bruja con bloqueos los duendes lo podrían saber y eliminarlos con su magia. Kate y Al, habían sido visitados en el pasado por un duende enviado por el banco para hacerles entrega de la pequeña herencia de su madre. Por lo que buscaron a ese mismo duende para tratar de obtener ayuda._

 _El resultado fue que en efecto, Kate tenía un bloqueo, emitido por ella misma. Después de hacer memoria recordó que su padre había hecho tratos para entregarla en matrimonio a un viejo mortífago apenas tuviera su "primera sangre" y recibiera su carta del colegio. Ella no quería separarse de su hermano. Y probablemente eso fue el catalizador de su propio bloqueo._

 _Una vez deshecho este, era una verdadera bruja. Y tanto ella como Al eran ahora los herederos de la fortuna Burke, la cual estaba negada a miembros squibs. La fortuna incluía la casa donde crecieron, varias bóvedas repletas de oro, otras propiedades y un único elfo doméstico, el cual había sobrevivido a la matanza de elfos que había hecho su padre después del escape de sus hijos. Ese elfo no era otro que una pequeña elfina llamada Tinky, la cual había escapado de la matanza debido a que la madre de los chicos la había logrado esconder._

 _Tanto Kate como Al estuvieron de acuerdo de poner en venta la casa Burke de inmediato. No querían ni siquiera mirar dentro de la casa una última vez. Aunque Hermione les convenció de que tenían que recuperar los libros de la biblioteca y los artefactos mágicos que hubiese (uno nunca sabe que se puede encontrar en las bibliotecas de familias tan antiguas fue su argumento). Cuando llamaron a Tinky esta estaba que se moría de felicidad, sabía por la magia que la unía a la familia que sus amos estaban vivos, pero no podía ir con ellos hasta no ser reclamada. Kate le ofreció la libertad pero Tinky se negó, ella quería servir a los hijos de la mujer que la salvó. Y aun cuando fuera liberada a la fuerza, ella estaría con ellos aunque no la quisieran, esa fue su amenaza._

 _Alfred la recordaba, Tinky era la elfina que lo ayudó muchas veces a curar a su hermana. Así que la llevaron con ellos no sin antes hacerle entender que no iba a ser una esclava. Era un familiar, no esclavo. Tinky les hizo entrega de varias de las cosas que su antigua ama le había dado a guardar, para entregarlas luego a sus hijos. Algunas joyas de la familia Rosier y retratos de ella junto a sus hijos._

 _Una vez hechos los trámites en el banco, se fueron con el fabricante de varitas que ya los esperaba entusiasmado. No siempre se tenían como clientes magos adultos que por primera vez compraban una varita y más cuando eran de familias de tanto abolengo. Ya teniendo cada uno su varita, se fueron de viaje con las chicas. Querían estar un rato escondidos para asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido y dejar que se calmaran un poco las aguas, así como para planear una posible defensa._

 _Fin del flashback._

-¿Entonces te vas a reunir con Harry?- le preguntaba Ginny a su amiga.

Mione la miró y suspirando le dijo- necesito saber ¿en qué condiciones estamos?, lo cité en un lugar neutral y le pedí que fuera Harry mi amigo, no Potter el auror. En su carta aceptó, así que hoy por la noche en la hora de Londres, lo voy a ver-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Mione le negó con la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos le sonrió -Estaré bien, es solo Harry-

Los días que llevaban en esa playa habían estado enseñando a Al y Kate a manejar su magia, no era un curso tan extenso como los años de estudio en el colegio, pero al menos descubrieron que ambos hermanos tenían una gran facilidad en hechizos de transformación y ataque, una vez que se arreglara su situación Mione hablaría con la Directora de Howgarts para conseguir unos tutores y que continuaran su instrucción.

Luna estaba con Kate, le había pedido un favor, necesitaba la ayuda de Tinky nuevamente. Tinky había sido su enlace con el Quisquilloso y finalmente estaba listo el número especial de aniversario, así que quería enviarle la tan prometida revista a su Theo. Escribió una carta, la puso junto con la revista y se la iba a entregar a Tinky cuando Al la detuvo. Con una sonrisa, le arrebató la carta y la roció con un poco del perfume de Luna. -¿Qué haces Al?- le preguntó. –Mi querida Luna, una carta al chico que te gusta debe tener un poco de perfume, para que no te olvide- le guiño un ojo y le devolvió la carta. Luna solo sonrió y le pidió a la pequeña elfina que entregara el paquete.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Theo estaba con Blaise y Draco cenando cuando se escuchó un suave plop. Los tres volvieron la cabeza y vieron a la pequeña elfa vestida con un vestido de suaves encajes. Les hizo una profunda reverencia y se acercó a Theo con el paquete –La señorita Luna se lo envía sr. Nott- Theo recibió el paquete y de inmediato Tinky desapareció.

-¿Lunática te envió un regalo?- le preguntó con burla Blaise, a lo cual Theo contestó con un gruñido y una feroz mirada – ¡No la llames así!-

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Mi amigo está interesado en Lovegood! ¿Ya te olvidaste de tu Moon?-

-Blaise ¿eres estúpido o te haces? Si llegamos a la conclusión de que la comadreja menor es Sun, Granger es Star, ¿quién crees que es Moon?- le dijo Draco – ¡ohhhh! ¡Es cierto, Lovegood debe ser Moon, vaya que se tenía muy escondido ese cuerpo! ¡Esta de infarto!- Decía Blaise sin ser consciente de la mirada asesina de Theo sobre él.

Theo se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, no pensaba compartir con ellos el paquete de su Moon. Se encerró en una habitación y al abrir el sobre el olor de manzanas lo envolvió sacándole una sonrisa, ahí dentro del sobre estaba una copia del Quisquilloso y una carta de Luna.

Hola Theodore:

Disculpa no poder entregarte personalmente el ejemplar, pero las circunstancias no son las más apropiadas en este momento para mí, estoy tomando unas vacaciones mientras se resuelven las cosas. Espero verte pronto para que me des tu opinión sobre tu entrevista y pueda agradecértela con una invitación a tomar un café. Aunque pronto será el concurso contra tus amigas, tal vez en esa ocasión no tengamos mucho tiempo para hablar, así que espero puedas aceptar la invitación.

Espero te encuentres muy bien.

Nos vemos pronto Theodore.

Luna Lovegood.

P.D. Sales muy guapo en las fotos de la entrevista. Espero te gusten.

Theo recordó la entrevista, había sido en Febrero, aún hacía frio cuando se encontraron en un pequeño café en el Callejon Diagon donde almorzarían. Luna llevaba un abrigo azul profundo de tipo muggle, no le había prestado mucha atención entonces, estaba un poco enfermo y no quería estar ahí, para él era solo una aburrida entrevista que aceptó más que nada para mejorar la imagen de sus empresas.

Pero al final, sin esperarlo, terminó disfrutando de la compañía de la rubia. Y entonces recordó que en aquella ocasión le había llegado un leve rastro del perfume que ahora lo tenía loco, seguramente debido a la enfermedad, al frío y a las capas de ropa no lo había apreciado tanto como en el club. Ahora todo era más claro. Si en aquella entrevista hubiera puesto más atención a ese aroma hubiera sabido de inmediato que Moon era Luna.

Abrió la revista y buscó el artículo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse no solo fotos de él en la actualidad, sino fotos de su época de estudiante. Fotos que nunca había visto, se le veía leyendo recostado en un árbol, caminando por los pasillos del colegio o estudiando en la biblioteca. ¿Acaso Luna las había tomado? ¿Luna estaría interesada en él? Un suave calor invadió su pecho, la esperanza de que ella estuviera interesada en él lo estaba invadiendo. Si su Moon le correspondiera sería algo maravilloso. Sonriendo se acomodó en un sillón y se dispuso a leer la revista.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-Hola Harry- saludó nerviosa Mione a su amigo. –Hola Mione, te ves bien- la saludó el ojiverde con una sonrisa. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente, no le gustaba estar en malos términos con la persona a la que consideraba su hermano.

-No sé dónde te metiste, pero ese bronceado te queda muy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Estamos tomando las vacaciones que teníamos planeadas desde antes de lo que sucedió en el partido- le dijo con sinceridad –Es un lugar muy lindo, luego te diré donde es para que puedas visitarlo- iban caminando por un pequeño camino de piedra, bajo las sombras de algunos árboles que se proyectaban debido a la luz de luna. – Y entonces ¿somos fugitivas? ¿Nos vas a buscar para encerrarnos?-

Harry suspiró –Todo está muy revuelto, hay gente que me está presionando para encontrarlas y hacerles casi un monumento y gente que quiere sus cabezas por ayudar al asesino… Era un prominente político y un aspirante a ser el nuevo ministro…-

-Y un mortífago- lo interrumpió Su amiga –era un mortífago que estaba escondido detrás de esa fachada y hay varios más aún libres- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo sé, los que fueron capturados en la trifulca del partido prefirieron suicidarse en su mayoría, no pudimos sacar mucha información de ellos, pero lo preocupante es que de varios ni siquiera teníamos conocimiento de sus lealtades, ¿cómo combatir o cuidar si no sabemos quién más está detrás de todo esto?- Harry se sentó en una piedra que estaba en el camino, lucía cansado y desesperado, tenía muchas responsabilidades encima que lo estaban consumiendo.

-Te ofrezco un trato- le dijo la castaña poniéndose frente a él

Harry extrañado la miró –Te ofrezco nombres de mortífagos no conocidos, lugares de reunión, nombres de muchas víctimas asesinadas o puestas bajo imperio tanto mágicos como muggles, reseñas de ataques y sus perpetradores, lugares de donde escondieron cuerpos, nombres de patrocinadores de las actividades de mortífagos, todo a cambio de inmunidad para Al y el resto de nosotras- le dijo con una voz muy segura y haciendo uso de la postura que regularmente usaba al estar trabajando.

-¿De dónde sacarás eso?- preguntó un incrédulo ojiverde que se estaba poniendo de pie.

-Al y Kate, ellos fueron testigos de muchas cosas, son hijos de familia sangre pura. Tienen los recuerdos, los cuales se presentaran como evidencia. Tengo una elfina que fue también testigo de muchas cosas después de que ellos dejaron el mundo mágico y tengo… - la sonrisa de Mione se ensanchó- un registro completo de todo lo que digo, fue escrito por puño y letra del mismo sr. Burke, quien fue un reconocido mortífago aunque nunca fue llevado a Azkaban, el registro lo encontré entre los libros de su biblioteca, incluye eventos de la primera y segunda guerra-

Harry la miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza: -¿TIENES UN REGISTRO ASÍ EN TU PODER?-

Mione solo asintió con una sonrisa, los ojos parecían brillarle en la oscuridad, sabía que había hecho bien en hacer que Tinky le fuera llevando los libros de la biblioteca para revisarlos, había encontrado muchos tesoros, pero este nunca se lo hubiese esperado.

Harry se dejó caer de nuevo en la piedra, nunca se había topado con algo semejante, habían cateado muchas casas de mortífagos pero no habían encontrado algo así. – ¿Estás segura de lo que es? ¿De qué es verdad lo escrito?- la volvió a mirar.

Hermione se sentó a su lado –Si, mucho de lo escrito fue confirmado por Al y Kate, Al fue llevado con su padre a muchos de esos eventos de "entrenamiento y diversión" para que se fuera familiarizando. Kate…-Mione agachó la cabeza en señal de pena- fue llevada a muchos de los lugares para divertir a esa gentuza- Mione levantó la mirada y viendo a los ojos de su amigo continuó- Kate fue usada durante 5 años como esclava sexual por mortífagos antes del segundo levantamiento de Voldemort, ellos se reunían para divertirse con ella y con otros niños squibs, para torturar y matar a muggles que habían capturado, aún sin su Lord, ellos siguieron matando a gente inocente, sólo que no eran tan atrevidos para hacerlo a gran escala-

-No puedo creerlo- La cara de Harry era una mezcla de asco y horror –Si aún hay magos que continúan con esas prácticas aun cuando maté a Voldemort tenemos que pararlos, necesito el registro- le pidió –Trataré de lograr un trato para ustedes, no creo que haya problemas con Ginny, Luna y tú, pero ellos son squibs, muchos magos puristas del Wizengamot no van a creer con facilidad la palabra de un squib y querrán que sean enjuiciados- Harry sabía que encontraría resistencia en el Ministerio, aún después de la segunda guerra había muchos prejuicios en el mundo mágico y no quería prometer nada que supiera que no pudiese lograr.

-Te equivocas- su amiga le sonrió dulcemente- Al y Kate son magos, bueno, creo que tendría que decir que Alfred Burke Rosier y Katherine Burke Rosier son mago y bruja con pleno uso de su magia, son los herederos legítimos de la fortuna Burke, no son y nunca fueron squibs, solamente que… el miedo bloqueó su magia. Actualmente cuentan con su propia varita fabricada por Ollivander y han tomado posesión de toda la fortuna de la familia Burke, lo cual incluye un lugar en el Wizengamot-

-Ahora entiendo porque los duendes me negaron información sobre la fortuna Burke cuando fui hace unos días a visitarlos- dijo Harry sonriéndole – Averigüé quienes eran tus amigos, sé que son los hijos de Burke los cuales supuestamente están muertos, fui a tratar de confirmarlo con los duendes, pero me negaron el acceso a la información alegando que tendría que consultar todo con el actual cabeza de familia, pero no me especificaron quien era ni dónde encontrarlo-

-Entonces… ¿si tenemos posibilidades de hacer un trato ahora que son mágicos? – le dijo con una sonrisa ladina a su amigo.

Harry empezó a reír –Mione, Mione… eres algo serio cuando te propones algo- le tendió la mano a su amiga y le dijo –Te juro por mi magia que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para lograr que ninguno de ustedes pise la cárcel y protegerlos de todo daño- Mione rechazó la mano –No jures por tu magia, no seas tonto. Nunca jures por tu magia en algo así, no depende todo de ti y sé que encontraras muchos problemas en esto, no por nada yo también trabajo en el Ministerio y sé cómo se manejan estos asuntos- Le dijo con una sonrisa –Solo prométeme como amigo que lo harás-

En momentos así Harry recordaba porqué era tan especial esa chica que tenía enfrente, Hermione era su mejor amiga y su hermana del corazón. –Te lo prometo-.


	10. ACUERDOS Y DESACUERDOS

!Gracias por sus comentarios y gracias a las personas que han leido mi historia! Se que es mucho pedir, pero si pueden regalarme su opinión de que les está pareciendo se los agradecería mucho, es la primera vez que escribo en muchos años y antes solo lo leían contadas personas, es mi primera vez en Internet.

Y sigo sin tener dinero para comprar los derechos de Harry Potter, por lo que solo voy a jugar un rato con los personajes sin fines de lucro

CAPITULO 10

ACUERDOS Y DESACUERDOS.

Harry se apareció muy temprano en la oficina del Ministro Schaklebolt al día siguiente de su reunión con Mione, necesitaba hablar sobre la posibilidad de la inmunidad de sus amigas y los amigos de estas.

El Ministro escuchó atentamente al Jefe de Aurores, conocía muy bien a Hermione, sabía que no iban a mentir sobre lo que le estaban ofreciendo. Estuvo de acuerdo con Potter de que era algo muy ventajoso para el Ministerio poner sus manos sobre el registro. Finalmente tendrían pruebas y conocimiento de muchas cosas ocultas, así como el posible esclarecimiento de muchos crímenes de guerra.

Hablaron durante horas sobre las consecuencias que tendrían estas revelaciones. Finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que se les daría la inmunidad para estar libres durante el proceso de deslindar cargos por el delito de homicidio y evasión de la justicia. Se haría un juicio a Alfred porque iba a ser exigido por los altos mandos del consejo mágico. No revelarían la verdadera identidad de los hermanos hasta el momento del juicio para tener un factor sorpresa y ver como se comportaban las personas que aún seguían con sus delirios de pureza de sangre.

Mientras, con ayuda del registro harían pequeñas redadas para capturar a los mortífagos que aparecieran en el registro, esto sin levantar sospechas en el resto de la población, no querían que supieran de su pequeña "caza de brujas" hasta tenerlos a todos atrapados. La verdadera naturaleza de las redadas solo la conocerían ellos dos, ante los demás serían cosas por delitos menores como uso indebido de algún artefacto muggle o algún otro delito menor.

Al final de la entrevista con el Ministro, Harry llamó a Tinky como le había pedido Hermione y le entregó una carta para su amiga. Ahora solo restaba esperar como iban a suceder las cosas y sobre todo, esperaba ver a su pelirroja de nuevo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las chicas junto con Alfred, Kate y el resto de la familia volvieron a Londres dos días después. Decidieron por seguridad de todos que la casa de Kate estaría protegida por magia, afortunadamente el esposo de Kate sabía algo sobre su pasado, por lo que la noticia de que ahora era una bruja no le afectó en forma negativa ni a él ni a sus hijos, al contrario, estaban encantados. Alfred se mudaría unos días a la casa de las chicas por su seguridad, total, no es que no pasara ahí la mayor parte de su tiempo, ni que no tuviera su propia habitación en el departamento de las brujas.

Ginny volvería a sus entrenamientos pero no sin antes haber recibido varios vociferadores atrasados de parte de su madre. Al no poderla encontrar se le habían juntado varios y estuvo más de una hora escuchando los gritos de Molly Weasley. Tuvo que hacer una rápida visita a la Madriguera para calmar a su madre y explicarle que no había pasado nada malo con ella, solo que se había ido de vacaciones.

Cuando ya iba de salida de la madriguera llegaron Fred y George. Bromearon un rato con su hermana sobre su actuación en el partido. Ginny de verdad los amaba, afortunadamente no se apareció Ron o lo hubiese golpeado ahí mismo. Antes de tomar la red Flu de vuelta a su departamento pasó junto a los gemelos y les revolvió juguetonamente el cabello a ambos – ¡Hasta pronto!- y desapareció en medio de las llamas verdes.

Fred y George se miraron -¿Estás pensando lo mismo?- preguntó Fred –Si tú estás pensando que debemos cambiar nuestra apuesta a favor de nuestra hermana y sus amigas si estamos pensando lo mismo- le contestó George. Ambos se empezaron a reír, habían descubierto el "pasatiempo de su hermanita".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luna volvió a su rutina de ir al Quisquilloso, tenía bastante trabajo acumulado, la edición de aniversario había sido un éxito y se habían tenido que hacer dos tiradas más de la edición. Durante la primera mañana de vuelta a su pequeña oficina de la redacción recibió un hermoso arreglo floral junto con una pequeña caja de regalo con una nota de parte de Theodore Nott:

Me ha parecido muy interesante el reportaje, espero con ansias el café para platicar contigo.

Theodore Nott.

Luna estaba muy emocionada y al abrir el regalo descubrió un nuevo frasco de su perfume, la idea de que Theo hubiese recordado el nombre del perfume le encantó. Todo el día estuvo por las nubes pensando en el café que tendría en algún momento con él.

Hermione por su parte volvió al Ministerio, nada más entrar fue objeto de varias miradas curiosas, algunos se acercaron para felicitarla por su hazaña del rescate de los niños, otros solo la veían y murmuraban. No le importó, estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la criticara, no sería ni la primera ni última vez.

A lo que no estaba acostumbrada era a recibir la visita de cierto rubio platinado en su oficina

-Malfoy- le dijo al verlo entrar sin haberse tomado la molestia de anunciarse

-Granger- fue la respuesta del rubio antes de cerrar la puerta y acercarse para tomar asiento en una de las sillas ante el escritorio de la castaña.

-¿Me pudieses decir a que debo el "honor" de tu visita?- le preguntó con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Sé que es un honor para ti que yo esté aquí- le dijo con una sonrisa y un tono sarcástico- No todos tienen ese honor, así que puedes agradecerme que te haga esta visita.- Mione solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Al grano Malfoy, no tengo tu tiempo- le contestó.

-Vengo a invitarte a cenar- la respuesta del rubio casi hace que Hermione se caiga de su asiento por la sorpresa. –Malfoy ¿acaso el tinte de cabello ya te quemó las últimas neuronas del cerebro?, soy yo, Granger…-

Draco la miró algo ofendido, ninguna chica se había negado a sus invitaciones y mucho menos le hacían comentarios de ese tipo, pero por eso le gustaba Granger, siempre lo sorprendía con algo diferente –No me pinto el cabello, ya deberías saber que es natural, me conoces hace años, pero si quieres asegurarte, puedo mostrarte el color de mi cabello en otras zonas más… íntimas, si tu gustas- le dijo mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa seductora y haciendo que la castaña se ruborizara, lo cual le pareció sencillamente adorable – pero pasando al motivo de mi visita, si vengo a invitarte a cenar es porque soy el representante del patronato que mantiene varios orfanatos, tu salvaste a los niños que nosotros cuidamos, por lo tanto es una mera formalidad para agradecer tu actuación al protegerlos-.

Si bien es verdad de que era el representante del patronato, eso solo lo usaba como una excusa para salir con la castaña, no quería exponerse a un rechazo frontal de sus intenciones.

-¡Ah! eso no lo esperaba- le dijo con sinceridad Hermione –No sabía que tenías ese puesto. Pero no fui la única, también mis amigos los protegieron-.

-Si lo sé, pero también a ellos se les invitará, solo que en mi calidad de representante y tu calidad de trabajadora del Ministerio quisiera que fueras mi pareja en la cena de gala que habrá, ya sabes cómo son las formalidades en este tipo de eventos-.

Sí, sí, sabía que eran puras mentiras, pero no le importaba, quería ir con ella a la cena, cena que apenas hace 15 minutos había empezado a organizar al enterarse de que la castaña había vuelto, y no quería verla del brazo de nadie más- Así que, el próximo viernes paso por ti a tu casa a las 8 p.m.- y antes de que la castaña pudiera negarse salió de la oficina.

-Espe…- no pudo terminar, se había ido y la había dejado con la palabra en la boca ¡Maldito hurón oxigenado! pensó para sí misma. La había agarrado con la guardia baja, nunca esperó esta invitación.

Malfoy salió del Ministerio a toda prisa, era lunes, tenía solo 4 días para organizar una cena muy especial, aunque tendría que soportar a todos los invitados estaría junto a Granger, lo cual era su única motivación para tanto circo. Y sabía que Nott y Zabini le apoyarían, así que iría a buscar su ayuda.

-O-O-O-O-O

Ese día ya por la noche cuando las tres chicas estaban en su departamento estaban discutiendo la sorpresiva invitación que había recibido cada una

-¿Pueden creer que Zabini como Jefe del Departamento de Familias Mágicas y patrocinador de varios de los orfanatos me ha pedido ser su acompañante en la cena en nuestro honor?- decía Ginny. – Bueno pedido no es exactamente la palabra, más bien ¡me ha notificado que seré su acompañante!-

-El hurón ha hecho algo similar conmigo, solo dijo que sería su acompañante y no me ha dejado ni opinar, ¡me dejó con la palabra en la boca el grosero!-

-Pues Theo me ha enviado otro ramo de flores y a mí si me ha solicitado mi permiso para ser mi acompañante y por supuesto le he dicho que si enviándole una lechuza con mi confirmación- sonrió Luna.

Al solo se reía de ver las caras de las brujas – ¿Y acaso yo podré ir acompañado de el guapo jefe de aurores o será mucho pedir?- les dijo en plan de burla –No sé de qué se quejan, ¡son los mejores partidos de toda Inglaterra!-

-Pues no me gusta que el hurón se tome esas atribuciones conmigo- le contesto la castaña –No estoy de acuerdo-

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ginny.

Al iba a decirles algo, cuando una lechuza golpeó la ventana de la cocina. Luna se acercó a abrirle y no solo una lechuza entró, sino 4. Cada una entregó un sobre de parte del Ministerio a los presentes y salieron de vuelta por la ventana.

-¡Oh rayos!- exclamó Mione después de leer la carta.

-¿Entonces tenemos que ir?- fue la pregunta de Al.

-Sí, no tenemos otra opción-

La carta les notificaba que el jueves por la mañana se llevaría a cabo una reunión para esclarecer los eventos suscitados durante el partido de caridad. Era obligatorio presentarse bajo pena de cárcel en caso de no asistir.

Ninguno estaba de acuerdo en asistir pero… tendrían que hacerlo.


	11. DE CIRCOS, VERDADES Y BESOS

_Mil gracias por sus reviews y follows! Me han hecho muy feliz al decirme que les va gustando mi historia, gracias Harunalin8767 y Yue Yuna por sus comentarios. Espero MustafaStefanie te guste este capítulo y me gane otro de tus gritos de fangirl. Y también a todos los que han_ _leído_ _la historia sin comentar y sin dar follow gracias! Nunca pensé que me leerían hasta en Bulgaria, esto es emocionante._

CAPITULO 11

DE CIRCOS, VERDADES Y BESOS.

Martes muy temprano por la mañana y en el Ministerio se escuchaban los tacones de una muy enojada Hermione Granger, iba directo a la oficina del Jefe de Aurores Harry Potter. La carta que había recibido no le había agradado nada, se suponía tenían un acuerdo y ahora la amenazaban con ir a la cárcel si no se presentaba a la dichosa audiencia. Necesitaba explicaciones, sabía que su "amigo" era de los primeros en llegar, por eso estaba ahí tan temprano para buscarlo.

Pasó junto a la secretaria de Potter y sin decir nada irrumpió en la oficina de su amigo y cerró la puerta en la cara de la secretaria que estaba tratando de detenerla. Selló con magia la puerta y se volvió a ver a su amigo que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué significa esto?- y le arrojó sobre el escritorio la carta que había recibido. -¿Acaso no fue suficiente el registro que te entregué? o ¿por qué nos han citado a todos bajo pena de cárcel en caso de faltar?- y diciendo esto se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Harry al principio estaba sorprendido de la entrada de la castaña, pero al ver el sobre y la actitud de su amiga se empezó a reír. -¡No te rías que no soy tu payaso!-

-Perdón Mione pero es que te ves justo como imaginé que te pondrías al recibir esto- y señaló la carta. –Esto mi estimada Mione, es solo una invitación a un acto de circo-

-¿Qué?- se quedó mirándolo con cara de sorpresa.

-Esto lo enviamos para que se iniciara nuestro plan a fin de reunir a varios de los magos que aparecen en el registro, son personas muy influyentes y parte del círculo más poderoso del mundo mágico, de muchos no tenemos forma de llegar a sus propiedades y encarcelarlos, están bajo encantos y con grandes salas de protección, así que se nos ocurrió con el Ministro enviarles una cordial invitación a ser parte del jurado que se encargaría de aplicar justicia en el caso de asesinato de su "ex colaborador"- le dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla – Lógicamente, el juzgar a las heroínas de guerra y a unos squibs atrajo la atención de los más acérrimos defensores de la sangre pura y exmortífagos, todos los que nos faltan por encarcelar han confirmado su asistencia- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quieres decir que es solo un truco entonces?- habló una ya más serena Hermione – ¿Solo es entonces una actuación?-

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza a las preguntas de su amiga –Creo que a tus amigos les dará mucho gusto ver como encarcelamos a los antiguos compañeros de su padre, claro está aún nadie sabe nada de que son los hijos de Burke, será una de las atracciones principales ese día-

Mione empezó a reírse, después de tanto pensar por la noche y no dormir por la preocupación, esto era una noticia genial –Por supuesto que les va a encantar estar en primera fila para ver el espectáculo, y a mí también me gustará mucho formar parte del circo entonces, ¿pero porque no me lo dijiste antes de mandar esta carta?- le reclamó entre risas.

-Fácil, estoy seguro que después de ver como recorriste todo el Ministerio hecha un basilisco capaz de petrificar al que se te acercara, nadie va a dudar de que te voy a someter a juicio, a veces eres muy predecible, te apuesto a que chocaste con más de uno antes de llegar aquí y ni siquiera pediste perdón- le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione sólo se sonrojó, era verdad, no sabía a cuantas personas había atropellado en su camino, se notaba que Harry la conocía muy bien. –No voy a apostar, porque sé muy bien que ganaste esta Potter- se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida, antes de abrir le sonrió –Así que, a partir de este momento eres "mi enemigo", en estos días no voy a querer ni verte. Cualquier cosa mándame una lechuza que no sea del ministerio o márcame a mi celular- Le guiño un ojo y salió de la oficina dando un portazo para continuar con la actuación. Harry solo escuchó los tacones de su amiga alejarse y se volvió a reír, ya estaba tendida la red, ahora solo faltaba que llegara el jueves para encerrar a todos esos bastardos doble cara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La noticia del juicio corrió como reguero de pólvora, sorprendiendo a unos y haciendo a otros muy felices, unas de estas personas felices eran tres serpientes que estaban reunidas tomando un té en la mansión Greengrass.

-Creo que vamos a ganar sin siquiera bailar jajaja- se reía Pansy después de leerles la nota de El Profeta a las hermanas que están frente a ella.

-Eso supongo, una vez que las encierren en Azkaban ya no tendrán forma de hacernos cumplir el trato de bailar esos bailes muggles- le contestó Astoria.

-Pues yo creo que es una lástima, hemos estado muy atareadas tanto con la selección de la música como con los ensayos y el vestuario- se quejó Dhapne - Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Theo al verme. A ver si así finalmente se decide a tratar algo más que ser amigos.-

-No sé ni para que te esfuerzas, Theo nunca te hará caso y mucho menos tu padre aceptaría a un hijo de mortífago en su familia- le dijo Pansy mientras tomaba una galleta de las que estaban sobre la mesita –Si a Astoria no la dejó tener el compromiso con Draco, con Theo es igual. Deberías mejor intentar buscar a alguien más-.

-Lo bueno es que eres mi amiga y me das ánimo "querida"- la miró con rencor.

-Solo te digo la verdad, aunque no te guste, por eso mismo yo estoy tras de Blaise, como sea, su madre no apoyó al Lord-.

-No, no lo apoyó, pero no dudaría que te terminaría matando para que su hijito te herede- le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica Astoria, nadie tenía permiso de fastidiar a su hermana más que ella.

Pansy solo le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

-No me mires así solo te digo la verdad, aunque no te guste- le sonrió Astoria.

Tratando de calmarse Pansy decidió cambiar la conversación.

-Entonces, ¿irán al juicio?- les preguntó – ¡POR SUPUESTO!- Contentaron las hermanas.

-Perfecto, entonces hay que escoger un buen vestido para ese día, veremos la caída de la sangre sucia y sus amigas.- Y así siguió la mañana para las serpientes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En otro lugar estaba Theo leyendo el diario, lo tiró enojado y salió del desayunador, tomó su túnica y se apareció frente a un extraño edificio que tenía un letrero donde se leía "El Quisquilloso" en medio del campo inglés.

Subió unos escalones y tocó la puerta. Un chico que ya conocía y sabía que era uno de los reporteros le abrió la puerta. Preguntó por Luna y el chico lo dejó pasar, le indicó el camino hacia la oficina de su jefa.

Theo le dio la gracias y avanzó con su elegante caminar, tocó suavemente la puerta y esperó, escuchó un suave "adelante" y entonces abrió la puerta, solo abrirla le llegó de golpe ese aroma que tanto amaba ya, todo el lugar olía maravillosamente con el perfume de su Luna.

Encontró a Luna sentada detrás de un escritorio y para su sorpresa estaba trabajando con una computadora muggle, traía puestas unas gafas negras con un suave degradado a gris y unos elegantes cristales en las patas de las mismas. Su cabello estaba sostenido en un descuidado chongo pero al mismo tiempo la hacía ver muy candente al dejar su suave cuello al descubierto, llevaba su varita en la oreja justo como recordaba que ella la usaba en la escuela. Tuvo que respirar profundo para calmar la excitación que estaba creciendo dentro de él. No había volteado aún a verlo, así que disfrutó de la vista de su Luna unos momentos más.

-¿Qué necesitas Anuar? ¿Problemas con la imprenta? ¿O trabaste otra vez la computadora con uno de los video juegos?- Luna estaba tan concentrada que no había vuelto aún la mirada hacia la puerta.

Theo sonrió y se recargó en la puerta después de cerrarla suavemente. –La verdad creo que la imprenta suena que está trabajando bien, pero sería muy divertido jugar un videojuego contigo-.

La voz extrañamente conocida hizo que Luna se volteara sorprendida a ver quién estaba en su oficina. Ver a Theo que lucía sumamente atractivo recargado en su puerta, con esa sonrisa que cualquier modelo envidiaría la hizo estremecer, esos ojos azules con los que había estado soñando la estaban mirando intensamente. Estaba ahí, en su puerta y no sabía cómo evitar tener pensamientos pecaminosos con ese hombre que le quitaba el aliento con tan solo su presencia.

Logró encontrar su voz y saludarlo –Hola Theodore, que milagro verte aquí, no lo esperaba, pensé que te vería hasta el viernes por la noche, por favor toma asiento- su voz sonaba un poco alterada.

Tomó la varita de su oreja y transfiguró un montón de papeles en una cómoda silla para su visitante.

-Creo que debería haber avisado antes de presentarme aquí, tal vez te estoy interrumpiendo- Le dijo tomando asiento.

Luna le dio una sonrisa que lo dejó deslumbrado –No me interrumpes, es un placer tenerte aquí, pero dime ¿en qué te puedo servir?-.

Theo estaba a punto de decirle: _Me serviría mucho probar tus labios y besarte hasta no tener aliento_ pero se contuvo –Es interesante ver que estas usando tecnología muggle, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado- Dijo señalando la computadora. Luna sonrió aún más –Un amigo mío me enseñó cómo usarla y así ver las noticias muggles, es verdaderamente fascinante la forma en que manejan las noticias, por lo que decidí expandir a "El Quisquilloso" a la zona muggle en versión digital o así le llaman, he tenido muy buena respuesta y no tengo gastos de impresión. Es divertido como los muggles son más abiertos a cosas que no ven que los mismos magos que pueden hacer magia. Entre Hermione, Fred, George, Arthur Weasley y yo logramos un interesante dispositivo que permite el uso de esta tecnología en lugares con magia, está en proceso de patente, por lo que yo tengo aquí una versión de pruebas, y ha funcionado muy bien.-

-¡Sorprendente!- Dijo Theo al tener ese dato –Sabía que los gemelos, tú y Hermione eran muy inteligentes, pero lograr algo así va a cambiar mucho nuestro pequeño mundo, Hermione y tú van a ser mucho más reconocidas y seguramente van a tener muchas ganancias- De verdad estaba impresionado, tendría que averiguar sobre ese invento, ese iba a ser un negocio redondo. Miró a Luna con nuevos ojos, esa chica de verdad era inteligente, eso le gustó mucho más –Por cierto, lindas gafas, nunca te había visto usar lentes aparte de esos extraños lentes que usabas en la escuela, son bonitas, hacen lucir tus ojos-.

Luna se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente –Gracias, Mione me las regaló en mi último cumpleaños, son de la marca Swarovski, es muggle, las tres somos admiradoras de esta marca en especial, no son de piedras preciosas, pero los cristales nos gustan mucho. Y les puso una lente que protege mis ojos de la luz de la pantalla, por eso los uso solo al trabajar aquí-.

Theo la miraba fijamente, se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, por lo que Luna le preguntó nuevamente –No me has dicho ¿en qué puedo servirte?-.

Theo se acomodó en el asiento -Tal vez me estoy metiendo en un asunto que es tuyo, pero quiero ofrecerte mi apoyo y mis abogados para defenderte en el juicio que tendrás el jueves- le dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima, se sorprendió que su sonrisa ni se inmutó, como si no fuera un grave problema el que tenía encima.

-Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación por mí persona, creo que por eso tienes muchos torsopolos alrededor, pero no te preocupes, todo estará muy bien, Hermione tiene todo controlado- le dijo con una voz muy serena.

-Pero por favor acepta mi ayuda, mis abogados son los mejores- le insistió.

Luna se levantó y rodeando su escritorio caminó hacia la silla donde se encontraba sentado Theo, se puso de cuclillas apoyándose en las rodillas de Theo y pasando una mano por la cara de él para darle una caricia le dijo con su suave voz –No te preocupes, de verdad todo estará bien-. Theo le retuvo la mano contra su mejilla y la guió a su boca donde le dio un beso en la palma de la mano mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Luna estaba sorprendida sus ojos se dilataron por la excitación que le provocaba este hombre que sujetaba así su mano mientras la besaba y miraba con esos ojos tan llenos de deseo. Nunca se imaginó que esa serpiente pudiera ser tan… en palabras de Ginny tan jodidamente excitante, siempre lo había visto como una persona más calmada y era una sorpresa que hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de besarla así. Nadie la había hecho sentir deseada como lo hacía él.

Se puso de pie y Theo la imitó, acercándose más a ella, la acorraló entre la silla y su propio escritorio sin soltarle la mano que había besado.

-Por favor, déjame ayudarte, no quiero que halla la mínima posibilidad de que vayas a Azkaban- le rogó mientras se acercaba más a ella y con la mano libre quitaba un rizo que se le había escapado del moño y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja –Por favor déjame cuidar de ti-.

Luna podía sentir la angustia en la voz de Theo, sus ojos le suplicaban que le permitiera ayudar. Sabía por Hermione que todo iba a ser un teatro, por lo que no eran necesario los abogados. Pero verlo ahí frente a ella, sentir el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca de ella, la preocupación por su seguridad la conmovió y sin pensarlo con la mano libre sujetó su túnica jalándolo hacia ella puesto que era más alto, se puso de puntitas y lo besó.

Theo de momento se sorprendió, pero de inmediato soltó la mano de ella y la pasó a su cintura y la atrajo más a él, la otra mano la puso detrás de la nuca para evitar que se fuera a alejar de él. Había esperado tanto por ese momento que pensaba disfrutarlo lo más posible. La besó primero dulcemente y luego con su lengua pidió permiso para entrar, Luna entreabrió su boca y lo dejó pasar intensificando el beso. Su sabor era mucho mejor de lo que él había imaginado.

Luna se colgó de su cuello y pasaba la mano por esos negros cabellos que habían inundado sus fantasías. No quería que terminara este momento. Theo sabía que se le estaba acabando el aire, por lo que rompió el contacto con esa boca tan deseada y comenzó a recorrer la mandíbula y luego el cuello de la mujer que lo tenía vuelto loco, si antes pensaba que era su belleza y su aroma lo que lo cautivaba, ahora su inteligencia aumentaba esa atracción. Los suaves gemidos de Luna lo estaban volviendo más loco si es que era posible. Escuchó varias cosas caer del escritorio, Luna las había tirado y lo jalaba hacia ella al tiempo que bloqueaba la puerta con un hechizo. Eso hizo que quisiera ir por más, esta mujer iba a ser su perdición.

La subió al escritorio y él con ella, estaba recorriendo su cuerpo por encima de las ropas, empezó a sentir las manos de Luna desabrochando los botones de su túnica y eso lo alentó a tocar sus senos, besaba su boca, recorría su cuello besándolo y aspirando su delicioso aroma, empezó a besar el escote que tenía la blusa blanca que ella llevaba desabrochando de paso los finos botones dejando entrever una fina lencería de encaje blanco. Estaba en el cielo… Cuando un toque en la puerta los sacó de su delirio.

-Luna, te ha venido a buscar el ayudante de Ollivander- se escuchó una voz.

-¡Rayos lo olvidé!- se levantó de prisa Luna arreglándose la ropa –En un momento salgo- le gritó a su ayudante –Perdón Theo- le decía al tiempo que con la varita arreglaba todo el escritorio.

Theo estaba tratando de recuperar la compostura –No te preocupes Luna, es tu trabajo y yo vine sin anunciarme- _Maldita sea, tengo que bajar la calentura de mi cuerpo_ pensaba mientras se abrochaba la túnica, era muy evidente el bulto en su entrepierna.

Luna se giró para mirarlo, le sonrió: -Theodore, agradezco tus preocupación, pero no necesito a tus abogados- Theo la miró con cara de preocupación y quiso decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió poniendo su dedo en los labios de él –Theo, a tus abogados no los necesito, al menos no en esta ocasión, cuando mande a San Mungo al idiota de Ronald Weasley por hechizarme por la espalda entonces si te los pediré- le dijo con una pícara sonrisa- por el momento solo te necesito a ti, solo quisiera que estuvieras ahí para acompañarme - Dicho esto, le dio un tierno beso –Ahora si me disculpas tengo que atender a mi cita, perdóname-.

Theo solo inclinó la cabeza –Ahí estaré el jueves, no lo dudes, y de Weasley si gustas sería un placer mandarlo yo mismo a San Mungo- le dijo con tono sombrío y le robó un último beso antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Ni se te ocurra- le dijo – ese es un privilegio de Ginny y mío- y le mostró una sonrisa muy maliciosa. Theo le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la oficina.

Luna suspiró, maldijo su suerte de tener esa cita, finalmente había probado a Theo y quería más, miró a su alrededor para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden y le dio instrucciones a su ayudante de que hiciera pasar a su cita.


	12. DE HURONES BIPOLARES Y CABALLEROS

_Espero les esté gustando la historia, vienen algunos capítulos con algo de drama, ojalá sean de su agrado, este no es uno de ellos, pero ojalá lo disfruten. Y aún no logro comprar los derechos de Harry Potter, seguiré jugando con ellos solamente, sin dejar de tener en claro que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

CAPITULO 12

DE HURONES BIPOLARES Y CABALLEROS DE BRILLANTE ARMADURA.

-Debo haber hecho algo muy bien para tener "el honor" de que visites dos días seguidos mi oficina- Dijo Mione al entrar a su oficina y encontrarse al mismísimo Draco Malfoy sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio.

Se quedó parada junto a la puerta viendo como Malfoy con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba se levantaba de su silla –Yo sé que es un honor estar en mi presencia, y si, hiciste algo muy bien-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y que hice tan bien para merecer tal honor?- le cuestionó la castaña. Malfoy se acercó a ella lentamente y cuando estaba a centímetros de ella le dijo –Eso es un secreto-. La miró fijamente, Mione nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, bueno, siendo ella y no Star, pudo ver sus ojos gris plata y sus finos labios, _¡rayos! de verdad son apetecibles_ pensó, nunca se había puesto a verlos con otros ojos y Ginny tenía razón era un hombre muy atractivo. _¡Demonios! ¿Cómo puedo pensar que es atractivo este hurón? De verdad he pasado mucho tiempo sin una pareja._

-Malfoy, hay algo llamado espacio personal y tu estas invadiendo el mío, así que ¿puedes por favor alejarte y dejarme pasar a mi escritorio?- le dijo con toda la calma que pudo, no quería dejar ver lo nerviosa que la estaba poniendo su cercanía.

-Draco, mi nombre es Draco y preferiría que así me llamaras, seremos pareja el viernes y creo que sería mejor que te acostumbres a mi nombre, sería extraño que me llames Malfoy en la cena- le dijo haciéndose a un lado, solo lo suficiente para dejarla pasar. Hermione intentó pasar lo más alejada del cuerpo de ese rubio, pero tuvo la mala fortuna de tropezar con la pata de un mueble que estaba ahí, iba a caer, cuando fue sostenida por los brazos del rubio que la atrajo hacia él -Cuidado, no te vayas a lastimar- le dijo casi en su oído.

La tenía en sus brazos por primera vez y no tenía ganas de soltarla, sintió el suave perfume que se desprendía de sus cabellos, la breve cintura de ella, sabía cómo era su cuerpo al usar otras ropas que no fueran esa fea túnica del Ministerio. Hermione se recuperó del susto de caerse y fue consciente de la forma en que la sujetaba el rubio, más pegada al cuerpo de él que lo estrictamente necesario para detenerla. Se sintió algo incomoda por la cercanía –Gracias Draco, ahora ¿puedes soltarme por favor?-.

Muy a su pesar Draco la soltó y ella se movió rápidamente hacia su silla. Tomó asiento y le hizo una indicación al hurón para invitarlo a sentarse frente a ella.

-Entonces me puedes decir ¿a qué se debe este honor?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Necesitaba aparentar seguridad aunque por dentro estaba hecha un lío.

-Leí que tienes un juicio el jueves, las van a enjuiciar por lo sucedido en el partido- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Draco continuó –Como representante de los orfanatos vengo a poner a tus órdenes a todos nuestros abogados para su defensa- si a Hermione le había sorprendido la invitación a cenar del día anterior esto de verdad la dejó sin habla ¿Draco Malfoy le ofrecía ayuda para salir del problema? ¿Acaso el mundo se va a acabar?

-¿No vas a decir nada?- le preguntó después de esperar un momento y no notar que la castaña fuese a decir nada. –Perdón, es que de verdad estoy sorprendida ¿De verdad me estas ofreciendo ayuda para salir bien librada de esta situación? –

-Si- fue la respuesta de la serpiente, Draco la miraba tan fijamente que se le hacía difícil hilar las ideas en su mente.

-Hermione ¿vas a decir algo o te vas a quedar pensando todo el día?- El comentario hizo que la castaña saliera de su estupor.

-Malf… Perdón, Draco te agradezco tu intención de ofrecernos tus abogados, pero ya está todo solucionado, yo misma seré nuestra defensa- le contesto mirándolo tan fijamente como él a ella.

-Te van a hacer pedazos, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo, acepta la ayuda, no seas orgullosa- le dijo regañándola. En sus ojos se notaba una furia que estaba creciendo.

 _Antes de que la serpiente se ponga más enojada tengo que calmarlo_ pensó Hermione. –Draco, no es orgullo, aprecio sinceramente tú ayuda, pero te juro que todo está resuelto, no va a pasar nada- Draco se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la Leona la que por miedo a la extraña reacción de la Serpiente se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia atrás hasta topar con pared, donde la acorraló.

-¿Prefieres pudrirte en Azkaban a aceptar mi ayuda? ¿Tanto te molesta mi ofrecimiento?- Le dijo con rabia contenida mientras se acercaba más y más.

Hermione decidió no dejarse y sacar las garras, se plantó firme frente a él para contestarle –No, no me molesta tu ofrecimiento, ni planeo pudrirme en Azkaban. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, ya todo está solucionado y de verdad aprecio, valoro y agradezco tu oferta y te puedo jurar que si no estuviese tan segura de lo que digo la aceptaría, no por mí sino por mis amigos- Se miraron fijamente, castaño contra gris, pudo ver como poco a poco iba bajando el enojo en los ojos de su ex-compañero, pero no se alejaba de ella sino que se acercaba más.

Draco puso sus manos en la pared a los costados del cuerpo de ella, y para total desconcierto de la castaña apoyó su frente en el hombro de ella. – Prométeme que todo va a estar bien- le escuchó decir en un susurro.

-Sí, todo estará bien, te lo prometo- la voz de Hermione apenas fue audible, lo suficiente para que él la escuchara. Draco levantó el rostro y sin decir nada asaltó los labios de ella pegando su cuerpo al de ella y este a la pared. Sujetando con ambas manos la cara de la castaña no fue un beso tierno, fue un beso desesperado, uno que le trasmitía tanto la rabia como el miedo y desesperación del rubio. Nunca la habían besado así, fue tan sorprendente que antes de darse cuenta estaba correspondiendo al beso de la misma manera, disfrutando del sabor a menta de la Serpiente. Tal vez todo el estrés que le había generado la situación le estaba llevando a tener ese comportamiento, no lo sabía, pero… Por Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos… ¡Qué bien besaba ese rubio!

Y así como inició terminó, Draco repentinamente se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la salida –Te veré el jueves y más te vale que todo salga bien, o te juro que te visitaré en Azkaban todos los días para hacerte más miserable tu estancia ahí- se giró para verla aún pegada a la pared con los labios rojos e hinchados y sumamente desconcertada por el beso que habían compartido, le guiñó un ojo y finalmente salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué rayos?...- Estaba en shock, solo pudo atinar a caminar hacia su silla y dejarse caer. _Maldito hurón bipolar, ahora ¿qué rayos traía en mente?_ se preguntó.

-O-O-O-O-O

En el campo de entrenamiento de las Arpías el entrenador le hacía señas a Ginny para que bajara. Al tocar suelo le dijo que alguien la estaba buscando, que era urgente, la estaban esperando en la sala de visitas.

Ginny no esperaba a nadie, y como no le se le ocurrió preguntar quién era, entró a la sala sin imaginarse que se encontraría a Blaise Zabini en el interior.

-¿Zabini?- y al escuchar su nombre el moreno se volvió a verla y le dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Ese tono de bronceado te queda bien, de hecho muy bien Weasley- se acercó a ella con paso seguro, al estar frente a ella le tomó la mano y se la besó –Deberías tomar más seguido esos baños de sol, te sientan de maravilla, te ves hermosa-.

Ginny solo bufó, no sabía si era verdad o no, puesto que esta con su uniforme de entrenamiento el cual no era nada favorecedor, sin gota de maquillaje, toda sudada y son una simple coleta en su cabello. -¿Querías verme?- le preguntó para tratar de regresar lo más rápido posible a su entrenamiento.

Blaise sonrió –sí, quería verte, estoy aquí para ofrecerte mi ayuda, creo que vas a necesitar algunos defensores para tu juicio, por lo que yo, el gran Zabini pensó en ofrecerte los servicios de algunos buenos abogados- la miraba y estudiaba las reacciones de la cara de Ginny, se notaba la incredulidad de ella.

-Te agradezco pero, no es necesario que me proporciones abogados, ya Hermione se está encargando de todo eso- Le dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de él, su presencia la intimidaba, era de verdad un hombre muy atractivo y en ese momento ella se sentía la mujer más fea del mundo, otra cosa sería si no se sintiera toda llena de sudor.

-No estaría de más contar con un poco de ayuda, deberías aceptar mi oferta preciosa- si alguien era necio ese era Blaise, y no se iría de ahí hasta lograr que ella aceptara la ayuda. –Hermione es una bruja inteligente, pero no tiene el colmillo para tratar con todo el Wizengamot en pleno, tal vez termines en Azkaban para el fin de semana si no aceptas mi ayuda-.

-Te lo vuelvo a decir, te agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero lo tenemos todo controlado- le dijo con más confianza y fuerza en su voz, no le gustaba que la quisieran presionar a aceptar algo que ella no deseaba, además de que no lo iba a necesitar.

Si algo le gustaba a Blaise era que se le resistiera una mujer, y más cuando esa mujer podía ponerlo inquieto como ella lo había logrado, ¿Cómo no la había notado en la escuela? ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Era novia de Potter en ese último año y un año antes estuvo en las guerrillas contra los Carrow, por lo que no tuvo mucho trato con ella.

Aún con ese feo uniforme y toda desarreglada la Weasley tenía lo suyo, era muy atractiva. Y tan solo recordar como lucía como Sun le agradaba mucho más, imaginar que ese sudor y el cabello así fuera por una sesión de sexo con él lo encendió más. –Tienes hasta el jueves antes del juicio para aceptar mi ayuda, mi oferta seguirá en pie hasta ese momento ¿ok?- se acercaba a ella con elegancia, Ginny tenía que aceptar que Blaise era un hombre guapísimo, cada vez se acercaba más a ella y la tenía hipnotizada viendo su brillante sonrisa _-¡Joder! que labios tan deliciosos tiene el maldito, ¿Cómo será besarlo?-_ pensaba.

Blaise estaba ya a menos de un paso de ella, Ginny iba a contestarle cuando una voz los interrumpió –Ya te dijo que no es necesaria tu ayuda, así que puedes irte- Tanto Blaise como Ginny se voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz, Harry Potter estaba en la entrada de la sala, y se veía bastante molesto.

-¡Potter! que sorpresa verte aquí- le dijo sonriendo Blaise, sabía que era el exnovio de la pelirroja, pero verlo ahí confirmaba sus sospechas de que aún iba tras ella. Sería un rival peligroso.

-Más sorprendente es verte a ti aquí, no sabía que tenías tratos con Ginevra- le contestó. _¡Demonios!_ pensó Ginny, _me ha llamado Ginevra, está enojado el idiota y mucho._

-No tengo tratos con Blaise Zabini, y aunque los tuviese no tendrías tú porque saberlo-. Se volvió hacia Blaise –Te agradezco nuevamente, pero como te dije, todo está controlado, ahora si me disculpan tengo que volver a mi entrenamiento-. Ginny tomó la escoba que había dejado recargada en una pared y pasó junto a Potter que no se había movido de la puerta ni había dicho la razón de encontrarse ahí.

Harry miró a Blaise y viceversa, se estaban midiendo como lo que eran: rivales por esa pelirroja que acababa de salir.

-Entonces yo me retiro Potter, te estaré viendo en el Ministerio- trató de pasar por la puerta, pero Harry le puso un brazo para bloquearlo.

-Más te vale que no intentes nada con Ginny o haré que lo lamentes- le advirtió.

-¿Ah sí? Pues eso está por verse, veremos quien lo lamenta más, si yo que intento algo con ella o tú que la pierdes definitivamente, porque hasta donde yo sé, no son pareja hace mucho, no me vengas con el cuento de que tienes algún derecho sobre ella, todos sabemos que ella te dejó, ahora no te hagas el salvador de su honra o su caballero de brillante armadura que la protegerá de serpientes malvadas- Le quitó el brazo con un empujón y salió de ahí.

Harry estaba furioso, había ido para hablar con Ginny sobre lo del jueves y asegurarle que la iba a proteger, no esperaba encontrar a esa maldita serpiente tratando de ser el héroe con su chica, porque aún la consideraba su chica, aunque sabía que no tenía ningún derecho. Salió de la sala y fue al campo de juego, la vio volando se veía preciosa, le hizo unas señas, pero ella solo le volteó la cara, supo que no bajaría a hablar con él. Eso lo hizo enojar más. Se dio la vuelta maldiciendo a cierta serpiente y desapareció.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En casa de Theo se aparecieron Draco y Blaise después de haber ido a ver a sus respectivas leonas.

-¿Alguna acepto?- Les preguntó nada más verlos entrar juntos. Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Brujas necias- dijo el rubio –Creen que podrán salir bien libradas, Granger será la que las defienda-

-Luna se veía muy tranquila, está muy confiada- les platicó Theo –Hasta pareciera que no van contra todo el Wizengamot ellos solos-.

-Ginny está igual, tranquila, o al menos así estaba hasta que llegó Potter a interrumpir, entonces si pude ver la molestia en ella- se rio Blaise –Se nota que no tolera a Potter y Potter está que se muere de celos, me advirtió que no me meta con ella- y se volvió a reír –Estúpido Potter por su culpa perdí la oportunidad de robarle un beso-.

-Lo siento mi amigo, yo en cambio tuve mucha más suerte- se rió Malfoy, no acostumbraba a contar ese tipo de cosas, pero estaba tan feliz que se le salió sin pensar.

-¡Vaya! al menos alguien tuvo algo de acción- Blaise se giró para ver a Theo que súbitamente se había movido de su sillón hacia la ventana -¡No me digas! ¡Tú también tuviste una buena oportunidad con Lovegood!-

-No pienso decir nada- les dijo dándoles la espalda a sus amigos.

-Tu actitud lo confirma y la próxima vez, arregla mejor tu cabello- le dijo entre risas el rubio.


	13. FASHIONISTAS, CIRCOS E INQUISIDORES

_¡Gracias infinitas a todos por sus follows y sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz, estoy tratando de actualizar rápido, en lo personal me llego a desesperar cuando un autor pasa meses y años en actualizar, yo sé que no siempre se tiene tiempo o el estado de ánimo, por eso antes de subir la historia me aseguré de tener muchos capítulos listos. Hoy trataré de subir otro más tarde, si no alcanzo, la siguiente actualización será el lunes, mañana domingo tengo mucho trabajo pendiente así que no tendré tiempo de revisar antes de subir. Ya pronto entraremos en la recta final... Y MustafaStefanie que bueno que te gustaron los otros capítulos y sí, ya se acerca la actuación final de la Triada. Adrmil gracias por adorar a Al, está basado en uno de mis amigos en la vida real ¿Verdad que es genial?._

CAPITULO 13

FASHIONISTAS, CIRCOS E INQUISIDORES.

Finalmente llegó el jueves, había mucha expectación por lo que iba a suceder con las brujas y los squibs. Mucha gente se había reunido para tratar de conseguir un asiento en el lugar del juicio, el cual era abierto al público, esto para no levantar sospechas a los mortífagos que querían atrapar.

Las chicas se habían preparado anímicamente al igual que Al y Kate. Al había insistido en vestir de la manera más elegante posible, pero no al estilo mágico, sino muggle, las túnicas no iban con él, le traían malos recuerdos. Seleccionó cuidadosamente el vestuario de cada chica y de su hermana. Luna iba de azul celeste, con una pequeña falda, una blusa de encaje azul en un tono más claro y chaqueta corta a juego con la falda. Parecía una muñequita.

Mione fue vestida de gris oscuro con falda a la rodilla con abertura a medio muslo con accesorios en plata, parecía toda una ejecutiva de alto nivel, su cabello suelto pero muy arreglado y con un ligero maquillaje a excepción de sus labios, los cuales pintó rojo intenso.

A Ginny la vistió con un vestido super corto, para hacer lucir sus piernas, y capa tan corta como el vestido pero súper moderna a juego de color rojo oscuro era el más similar a los trajes de bruja ( _hay que lucir tanto trabajo que haces_ _pero con mucha más clase_ le dijo Al), iría con su cabello recogido para no competir con el color del traje y tacones de aguja del mismo tono, iba entre elegante y sexy y finalmente a Kate la vistió con un vestido sin hombros color marfil que le llegaba a la rodilla y gabardina a juego, lucía regia, como toda una dama.

Y él, el iría con un traje a la medida gris oscuro con finas líneas en gris claro, de Armani por supuesto. No iba a ser algo menos que eso para él que es todo un fashionista. Si Al es guapo, ese día lucía mejor que muchos modelos o actores. Todos viajarían por red FLU al lugar.

-Muy bien chicas, lucen hermosas y divinas- les dijo Al –Ahora van a entrar ahí, moviendo el trasero como solo ustedes saben y arriba esas cabezas que SOMOS unas reinas y hoy será un día glorioso en el que patearemos traseros-.

Los cinco entraron al Ministerio y avanzaron con paso firme por el vestíbulo donde se había congregado un gran número de periodistas, fotógrafos y curiosos, algunos hicieron gestos por ver a esos cinco con ropas muggles, pero de verdad lucían muy bien tuvieron que admitir muchos. Los cinco despedían un aura de fuerza y autoridad tal que todos les abrían paso. Granger iba a la cabeza, parecía una reina guerrera que iba a la guerra seguida de su ejército, solo le faltaba una espada en su mano.

Desde una esquina del vestíbulo tres serpientes observaron la entrada del grupo, Theo sonrió orgulloso al ver a su Luna tan hermosa e imponente, cada vez que la veía descubría algo nuevo en ella que le encantaba y hoy ese aire de seguridad, autoridad y al mismo tiempo elegancia e inocencia que se desprendía de ella le fascinó. Draco solo vio a Hermione y deseó con más fuerza volverla a tener contra la pared ¡se veía gloriosa! Había disfrutado mucho el beso con la castaña, nunca imaginó que sus impulsos le ganaran a la razón, la deseaba tanto que tuvo que obligarse a dejarla ese día porque era capaz de tomarla ahí mismo sin importarle que estuvieran en esa oficina, había sido muy difícil soltarla esa vez.

Y Blaise… solo pensaba en que bien se sentiría deshacer ese peinado que llevaba la pelirroja, se veía divina, si le pareció atractiva con su uniforme de entrenamiento, toda sudada y desarreglada hoy iba a atesorar esa imagen, estaba espectacular.

El lugar estaba lleno de aurores, los cinco pasaron por varios filtros de seguridad antes de entrar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el "juicio", los dejaron en una sala previa para esperar ser llamados, fue ahí donde los alcanzó Potter.

-Me alegro que todos estén aquí- les dijo como saludo, mirando especialmente a Ginny, _Merlín se ve preciosa_ pensó – ahora en unos momentos va a entrar el ministro y serán llamados, el lugar tuvo que ser ampliado para dar cabida a tanta gente que ha venido. Se puso nuevamente la restricción de uso de magia y varitas, para así no tener tanto problema a la hora de capturar a los que estamos buscando-

-¿Y mientras los apresan que va a pasar?- Preguntó Hermione tomando el papel de la abogada de todos.

-La Inquisidora por parte del Ministerio no está enterada aún y ni siquiera sabe los nombres verdaderos de Al y Kate, porque es una de las que aparecen en el registro, por lo que se iniciará el juicio como si fuera verdadero, cuando todos estemos en posición para acorralarlos se dará la orden y serán desmayados- le explicó –Por lo mientras, tendrás que actuar un rato, ha venido más gente de la esperada, nos moveremos lentamente para no llamar la atención y bajo la excusa de estar patrullando debido a tanta gente- Harry sacó su varita –Saquen sus varitas por favor- los cinco hicieron lo pedido y Harry recitó un hechizo –Ahora ustedes están facultados para el uso de la magia dentro del recinto, por si hay algún problema-.

Todos asintieron y vieron como Harry salía de la sala, no sin antes intercambiar unas palabras con Hermione que no lograron escuchar.

-Estoy nerviosa- dijo Kate abrazando a su hermano –no quiero verlos y al mismo tiempo sí, tengo miedo- Al la abrazó tiernamente y la trató de consolar.

-Muy bien, por favor todos estén tranquilos, vamos a destrozarlos- Dijo con seguridad Hermione, estaba deseando que llegara ese día, para vengarse no solo de los que habían dañado a sus amigos, sino de todos los que se creían superiores a ellos pensando que eran squibs, les darían una lección.

Ginny y Luna asintieron con una sonrisa en los labios, sabían lo que tenía planeado su amiga y la apoyaban, les había comentado en secreto lo que Harry le había dicho mientras Al estaba consolando a Kate.

Un auror entró para conducirlos a la sala del juicio.

Los cinco caminaron por el pasillo, junto a las puertas vieron que estaba apostado Ron Weasley en su calidad de auror. Él al ver a Hermione que venía a la cabeza de los cinco se quedó pasmado, lucía bellísima, quiso acercarse a saludarla pero Ginny se adelantó y le dio un discreto pero fuerte pisotón con el tacón de aguja que llevaba, Ron tuvo que ahogar un grito de dolor _Merlín creo que me rompió el dedo pensó_ –Y esto es solo el principio " _hermanito_ "- le dijo con sarcasmo acercándose como si le fuera dar un beso en la mejilla, sólo para que él lo escuchara. Luna pasó junto a él y le susurró: -Será mejor que cuides tu espalda, no te vaya a desmayar " _por error_ "- y siguió caminando. Ron se quedó pasmado ¡la siempre dulce Luna lo acababa de amenazar! Mione solo lo vio con asco y siguió su camino.

Entraron a la sala, en el centro estaban varias sillas de piedra como Mione recordaba, en este caso 5 sillas que sabía eran para ellos, había presenciado muchos juicios después de la guerra, pero lo que la sorprendió fue la cantidad de gente ahí reunida, no solo estaba en pleno el Wizengamot, había cientos de curiosos, en primera fila logró estaban las hermanas Greengrass y Pansy. –Pero que feas túnicas- Escuchó Mione que comentó Al sobre las serpientes y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Entre los miembros del Wizengamot vio a Draco, Theo y Zabini como jefe de sus respectivas familias. Theo le dirigió una sonrisa a Luna quien se la regresó discretamente. Blaise le lanzo un guiño a Ginny, lo cual le extrañó a ella ¿desde cuándo Zabini se molestaba por hacerle señas? Y Draco solo asintió con la cabeza como saludo al atrapar la mirada de Granger, ella le saludó de la misma manera.

-Muy bien, ya están aquí las personas que serán sometidas a proceso por los delitos del asesinato del mago Maxwell Deverill durante el ataque mortífago que ocurrió en el partido de caridad de hace unos días, así como de evasión de la justicia, agresiones físicas y traumatismos provocados a varios de los aurores. Los acusados son las brujas Hermione Jean Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood y los squibs Al Ross y Kate Ross. Por favor nombren a su abogado- Dijo el ministro quien estaba de pie en un estrado frente a ellos.

-Yo Hermione Jean Granger seré la representante de los cinco- le dijo dando un paso al frente.

-Si ese es su deseo, muy bien Srita. Granger ¿cómo se declaran de los cargos?-

-Inocentes su señoría- dijo con total seguridad Hermione suscitando una ola de murmullos.

-¡Silencio!- ordenó el ministro -Correcto Srita. Granger, ahora daremos paso al Inquisidor por parte del Ministerio para que plantee el caso a los miembros del jurado y después tendrá tiempo para presentar su defensa, por favor tomen asiento-.

Se sentaron en las sillas de piedra que regularmente usaban los acusados y entonces hizo acto de presencia una mujer que bien podría ser pariente de la odiosa Umbridge, tenía la cara con una expresión de asco y era bajita y regordeta vestida con una ridícula túnica color verde. Se acercó al estrado donde estaba el Ministro –Por parte del Ministerio, soy la Suprema Inquisidora Olive Platt y estoy aquí para presentar los hechos por los que se pide el encarcelamiento inmediato de los aquí presentes-.

Se escucharon abucheos y murmullos por parte de los presentes –SILENCIO- Volvió a ordenar el Ministro –Por favor procesa Inquisidora-

-Gracias Ministro- le dirigió una sonrisita más falsa que un billete de 3 dólares y se volvió a ver a los acusados. –Las personas aquí presentes están acusadas de asesinar a sangre fría al respetado político y miembro de este consejo el Sr. Maxwell Deverill, el hombre llamado Al Ross lo golpeó hasta matarlo según la declaración del jefe de aurores Harry Potter, después de eso, al intentar detener al brutal asesino, las brujas Granger, Weasley y Lovegood, así como la hermana del asesino intentaron impedir el arresto, por lo que golpearon salvajemente a varios aurores algunos de los cuales tuvieron que ser atendidos por sufrir múltiples fracturas y Granger amenazó con su varita al sr. Potter. Después de eso, el sr. Ross utilizó algún artefacto desconocido, posiblemente de origen muggle para dejar inconscientes a los valientes aurores que solo intentaban hacer cumplir nuestras leyes, luego de lo cual escaparon del lugar todos juntos- Estuvo hablando mientras recorría la sala viendo a los ojos a varios de los miembros del consejo, añadiéndole dramatismo a su relato al mover exageradamente las manos.

-Como Suprema Inquisidora de este Ministerio considero que son una amenaza para nuestra sociedad, por lo que hay que castigar a estas personas, no podemos tolerar que cualquier squib mate a nuestra gente a golpes y utilice artefactos desconocidos en nuestra contra, así como no debemos tolerar el ataque a nuestros aurores, ni el encubrimiento y complot para evadir la justicia, por lo que las brujas que lo protegieron deben pagar un castigo ejemplar para que no se vuelva a repetir este hecho tan lamentable en contra de uno de nuestro principales y más prominentes políticos quien se encontraba en el lugar tratando de ayudar a salvar a unos inocentes niños- Ante esta mentira Hermione quiso levantarse y maldecir a la Inquisidora, pero logró contenerse porque Luna le puso una mano sobre el brazo –Tranquila- le dijo.

Se escucharon varios murmullos y algunos aplausos para el discurso de la mujer, quien sonreía a su público. –Por lo que como Inquisidora solicito que el squib llamado Al Ross sea sentenciado al beso del dementor por su atroz crimen y las brujas y la otra squib pasen al menos 10 años en la prisión de Azkaban y les sean quebradas sus varitas, para así dar el mensaje de que no se toleraran estos actos en nuestra sociedad civilizada, no necesitamos la brutalidad muggle en nuestro mundo- Algunos de los puristas se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron la solicitud de la Inquisidora, entre ellos las Greengrass y Parkinson, quienes querían ver a sus odiosas excompañeras tras las rejas.

-Esto no me gusta- dijo Draco a sus amigos –Hay muchos que apoyan a esa Platt.

-Si llegan a ser señaladas culpables tengo listo unos trasladores ilegales para sacarlas de aquí- le dijo Nott -¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?- le preguntó Draco –Por supuesto, no voy a dejar que le hagan nada a Luna- Theo lo vio con determinación. Draco le sostuvo unos momentos la mirada y asintió -¿Tendrías uno extra para sacar a Hermione?- Theo sonrió y le asintió con la cabeza –Tengo 5 en mi bolsillo, sé que si nos vamos sin sus amigos Luna no me lo perdonaría- Blaise que había escuchado a sus amigos asintió también –cierto, ni las leonas te lo perdonarían, así que nos largamos de aquí con ellas y sus amigos aunque no quieran en caso de que sean señaladas culpables, ¡joder! Debí traer una maleta- Theo y Draco se volvieron a mirar a Blaise -¿Qué? ¿No me digan que no lo pensaron? Debimos traer equipaje-.

Después de que el Ministro volviera a pedir silencio en la sala se dirigió a Hermione –Srita. Granger, su turno de presentar sus hechos-

Hermione se levantó de la silla con gran elegancia, caminó hasta estar frente al ministro quien le dio una leve señal asintiendo con la cabeza. Entonces se volvió hacia los miembros del consejo –Buenos días miembros del consejo, lo expuesto hace un momento por la Inquisidora es una verdad a medias- se escucharon algunos murmullos pero los ignoró y continuó –el día de los hechos, yo como miembro de la seguridad del Ministerio me encontraba en el área designada para los niños del orfanato cuando llegaron al lugar corriendo la Srita. Lovegood así como los hermanos aquí presentes y la familia muggle de la Sra. Kate, ellos estaban huyendo del lugar anexo en el que se encontraban ya que fue atacado por mortífagos. Yo era la única con posibilidad de usar mi varita, por lo que puse algunas barreras para dar tiempo de evacuar a los niños, logramos enviar vía traslador a más de 40 niños y a la familia muggle a un lugar seguro antes de que mis barreras cayeran-.

Hermione paseaba frente al consejo y también frente al área de los demás presentes, en algunos momentos miró hacia Harry quien con la mano le pidió que continuara, aún no era momento, también miró a Draco quien la seguía fijamente con la mirada. Sus amigas le lanzaron miradas para animarla a continuar.

-Cuando cayeron mis barreras en medio de una explosión, esta destruyó los trasladores restantes, dejando a la Srita. Lovegood, a los hermanos Ros niños más junto conmigo atrapados en esa tribuna. Entraron más de 10 mortífagos a atacarnos. Lovegood y Kate Ross, sin posibilidad de usar magia cubrieron con sus cuerpos a los niños, el sr. Ross usó lo único que podía para protegernos, su agilidad, su puntería lanzando piedras y sus habilidades de lucha muggle, gracias a él pude lograr mantener a raya a los mortífagos los cuales no se tentaron el corazón para lanzar imperdonables a mujeres y niños indefensos- La sala estaba en silencio ahora, había logrado atrapar a la audiencia.

-Momentos después de la irrupción de los mortífagos a la tribuna, aún quedaban 4 en pie cuando entró la Srita. Weasley a escena a través de la ventana de la tribuna, al momento de entrar logró arrojar al sr. Ross a un costado antes de que una maldición Avada acabara con su vida, Ginevra Weasley entregó su escoba a un niño para que lograra escapar junto con otros, sin importar que ella quedara atrapada al igual que el resto de nosotros. Después de eso llegó el jefe de aurores también por medio de una escoba. Con su ayuda se logró desarmar a dos de los mortífagos y uno perdió su máscara en el proceso y cual sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme con la cara del mismísimo Maxwell Deverill bajo la misma, el tan reconocido político y candidato a ministro de magia, quien claramente no iba a salvar a los niños como aseguró aquí la Inquisidora Platt- una ola de murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa se escuchó por toda la sala.

-Silencio- volvió a pedir el ministro – Continúe por favor- Hermione asintió. –Maxwell Deverill era un mortífago, fue él el que había lanzado contra nosotros más imperdonables que los demás. Pero también fue él el que hace muchos años fue culpable de la violación y tortura de la Sra. Ross quien al reconocerlo se lanzó a golpearlo- Otra ola de gritos y exclamaciones se escuchó. Hermione habló más alto –Deverill fue un mortífago desde el primer levantamiento de Voldemort, fue culpable de múltiples atrocidades en contra de muchos magos y brujas, fue un asesino, un violador y un torturador al servicio de Voldemort-

La Inquisidora se levantó de su asiento y gritó – ¡SR. MINISTRO ESAS SON MENTIRAS! Mentiras que no pueden ser probadas, por lo que pido se omitan de los registros-.

-¡PUEDO PROBARLO!- gritó Hermione. Platt la miró con furia, pero el ministro indicó que continuara hablando Hermione.

-Cuando Kate lo golpeó, Al su hermano la separó a tiempo antes de ser impactada por una maldición lanzada por uno de sus cómplices, fue entonces que el Sr. Derevill reconoció quien era Kate y se mofó de ella y la amenazó con volverla a violar, fue entonces que el Sr. Ross no pudo contenerse y efectivamente, en un arranque de furia lo golpeó hasta matarlo- La sala se volvió un caos de tantos gritos de desaprobación.

-¿Ustedes como hubieran actuado si la persona que violó y torturó a su hermana mayor durante 5 largos años cuando ella era una niña se presenta ante ustedes y trata de matarlos y amenaza con hacerles daño? ¿Acaso no reaccionarían igual? ¿Acaso no volverían a sentirse como ese niño pequeño que vio como maltrataban y violaban a su hermana sin poder hacer algo para defenderla?- les preguntó con rabia en la voz mientras iba pasando su mirada sobre los miembros del Wizengamot presentes retándolos a contestarle algo-¿No tratarían de acabar con la amenaza? ¿O acaso podrían mantener la cabeza fría cuando a su alrededor varios magos están tratando de matarlos a ustedes y a niños inocentes? El sr. Ross actuó bajo un estado de shock que le causó ver al agresor de su hermana-

Platt volvió a interrumpir –Si lo que dice es verdad, el Sr. Maxwell estaba desarmado, fue una agresión brutal digna de un ser de baja categoría como ese squib-

Hermione se volteó y la miró con desprecio – Ambos estaban desarmados, ambos tenían las mismas oportunidades de pelear, pero antes Al lo enfrentó desarmado y eso no le importó al Sr. Maxwell que tanto defiende y el Sr. Ross no es un ser de baja categoría ni un squib y no usó ningún aparato muggle, usó su propia magia-

Esta afirmación causo otro revuelo. Theo se volvió hacia Draco –Granger tiene bien puestas las garras para enfrentarse así a Platt, no se ha dejado intimidar, admito que se merece el título de princesa Gryffindor- Draco sonrió orgulloso y solo le dijo –Por eso va a ser mi chica-.

-Sr. Ministro, quiero dejar en claro que los aquí presentes a los que llamaron Kate Ross y Al Ross no son squib y sus verdaderos nombres son Alfred Burke Rosier y Katherine Burke Rosier, quienes son los herederos de la casa Burke, y quieren presentar cargos contra los mortífagos que violaron y torturaron hace más de 20 años a la srita. Burke, los cuales ahora mismo se encuentran en esta sala-

-¡ESO ES ABSURDO!- gritó Platt – Los hijos de Burke eran squibs y murieron hace más de 20 años- Hermione que en ese momento vio la señal de Harry se volvió hacia la mujer regordeta – No es absurdo y usted " _Suprema Inquisidora_ " Olive Platt queda detenía en el nombre del Ministerio de Magia por su participación en el asesinato de múltiples familias muggles durante la década de los '80 y su participación en la Segunda Guerra Mágica a las órdenes de Tom Riddle- y al decir esto sacó su varita con un rápido movimiento y con un _Incarcerous_ la inmovilizó, al mismo tiempo que alrededor de la sala los aurores desmayaban a los blancos asignados. Se escucharon gritos y muchas personas trataron de salir del lugar, pero las puertas estaban selladas.


	14. ¿HABLAS EN SERIO?

_Antes de irme el resto del fin de semana, les dejo este otro capítulo, los veo el lunes, por favor dejen sus reviews para saber si les gustó esta parte. No son fan de Gloria Trevi, pero tengo que admitir que su canción 5 minutos le queda bien a la última parte de este capítulo. Ya me dicen si ¿tengo o no tengo razón?, o ¿cuál sugieren? Disfruten su fin de semana._

CAPITULO 14

¿HABLAS EN SERIO?

-¡SILENCIO!- Se escuchó la voz del Ministro por todo el lugar –MANTÉNGANSE EN SUS LUGARES, TODO ESTA BAJO CONTROL- Se vio a varios aurores levitando a sus respectivos blancos hacia la parte donde Hermione había dejado amarrada a la Inquisidora. La gente que había tratado de huir fue retornando a su lugar al ver que no era un ataque contra todos. Draco, Theo y Blaise en el primer momento pensaron bajar corriendo por las chicas, pero al ver que se mantenían tranquilamente sentadas en sus sillas decidieron esperar -¿Será por esto que estaban tan tranquilas?- Preguntó Theo –Lo más probable- le contestó Draco quien estaba intrigado con lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Cuando finalmente hubieran dejado al último de los capturados en el centro del área de acusados, a todos se les pusieron cadenas en las muñecas y los tobillos. Sólo entonces fueron reanimados. Hubo gritos de desconcierto y furia, el Ministro les lanzo un conjuro para hacerlos callar.

-Muy bien, ahora empezaremos con el verdadero juicio que teníamos pensado- Se volvió hacia Hermione- A partir de este momento la Bruja Hermione Jean Granger fungirá como Suprema Inquisidora por parte del Ministerio de Magia en contra de los aprendidos. Por favor proceda Srita. Granger.

-Gracias Ministro- Hermione ensanchó una sonrisa irónica y se volvió al resto del Wizengamot que estaba sorprendido, entre ellos las tres serpientes- Poco antes de que los aurores nos hicieran favor de aprender a estos mortífagos –señaló a los encadenados- les estaba diciendo que los aquí presentes son los herederos de la familia Burke. Es de conocimiento público que la familia Burke fue seguidora del mago Tom Riddle mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort. El anterior jefe de la casa fue abatido por mí en la batalla de Hogwarts- Se oyeron susurros entre los presentes.

-El Sr. William Burke fue un mortífago, quien no solo participó en las atrocidades que se cometieron bajo las ordenes de Riddle, sino que también después de que Riddle desapareciera luego de atacar a Harry Potter siendo un bebé, participó en múltiples torturas y asesinatos de brujas y magos hijos de muggles y lo mismo con varias familias muggles o personas squibs. Para divertirse solían capturar cada cierto tiempo a familias enteras, a turistas perdidos o al pobre incauto que se atravesara por su camino, lo retenían por algún tiempo mientras lo torturaban y finalmente lo mataban, pero no lo hizo solo, muchos magos y brujas que se habían mantenido en las sombras y no se sabía de su relación con Voldemort participaron en esas " _actividades recreativas_ "-. En la sala solo se escuchaban algunos susurros, todos estaban impactados, hasta que un mago habló:

-¿Hay alguna prueba de lo que dice Srita. Granger?- la cuestionó.

Mione se volvió a ver a los hermanos Burke y ellos le asintieron –Si, si la hay, en primer lugar se han entregado al Ministro los recuerdos de los hermanos Burke, ellos fueron testigos durante años de estas " _divertidas actividades_ " las cuales su padre consideraba educativas para ellos. Luego al ser declarada squib la entonces niña Katherine Burke pasó a ser parte de las actividades en calidad de " _juguete_ ", sufrió la tortura, la violación multitudinaria y las peores humillaciones que un ser humano puede recibir durante 5 años junto con otros niños squibs, los cuales en su mayoría murieron, antes de lograr escapar junto con su hermano de entonces 11 años, quien al ser también considerado squib iba a pasar a tomar el mismo trato. Ella es testigo de todo y una víctima de estos que dicen llamarse seres humanos- señaló a los acusados.

-Así mismo he entregado un registro de puño y letra del Sr. Burke sobre las actividades realizadas, donde está todo escrito detalladamente con fechas de captura y muerte, lugares de encierro, torturas aplicadas, causas de muerte… se tomó la molestia hasta de escribir los nombres de las víctimas, por lo que hoy día podemos dar a conocer el destino de muchas personas que hasta la fecha estaban en calidad de desaparecidas, tanto mágicas como muggles. Este registro fue posible localizarlo gracias a que los hermanos Burke tomaron posesión de su herencia al ser descubierto que no eran squibs, por lo que pudieron acceder a la mansión en la que se encontraba este documento- Hermione hizo un movimiento con su varita y apareció un cuaderno de gran espesor en sus manos, con otro movimiento frente a cada uno de los jurados del Wizengamot apareció una copia del mismo.

-En sus manos tienen una copia de uno de los más de 20 tomos del registro original- les indicó- si tienen el suficiente estómago para leer sus páginas, podrán encontrar los nombres de los aquí encarcelados incluida por supuesto la hasta hace un momento Suprema Inquisidora Olive Platt, quien fue una de las principales y más entusiastas participantes en la cacería de muggles-

Algunos de los más curiosos, empezaron a leer el documento o a hojearlo, se escucharon algunos sollozos de parte de algunas brujas, exclamaciones de enojo e incluso escuchó a alguien decir: ¡Era mi nieto squib al que desollaron y dijeron que se había escapado al mundo muggle!

Hermione permaneció de pie frente a todos un rato. El Ministro estaba esperando que los miembros del consejo se tranquilizaran. Draco veía fijamente a Hermione, tenía el también una copia en sus manos pero no se había molestado en abrirla. La admiró aún más, tuvo la sangre fría de leer, estudiar y analizar todo esa maldita historia de terror y aún mantenerse tan entera y enfrentar a los culpables. Consideró que fue muy inteligente el plan de reunirlos a todos y ahora entendía por qué había rechazado su ayuda, no iba a ser la acusada, sino el acusador. _Diablos, es una mujer fascinante_ pensó.

Después de varios minutos fue el Ministro el que habló –Señores del consejo, lamento que hubiera tenido que armar todo este teatro para capturar a los culpables, lamento haberlos involucrado pero era necesario sacar a las ratas de sus agujeros. Como Ministro de Magia he dado la absolución al Sr. Alfred Burke Rosier por el asesinato de Maxwell Deverill, debido a los atenuantes era comprensible su comportamiento aunado a que Deverill los estaba atacando, así como a las brujas Granger, Lovegood, Weasley y Burke por su participación en el escape del mago Burke, ya que sin su ayuda nunca hubiéramos podido encontrar a todos estos asesinos y mucho menos salvar a los niños durante el ataque al partido. En este momento en Azkaban están retenidos otros mortífagos que capturamos antes de este juicio. Se les hará llegar el listado con los nombres de todos y sus respectivos crímenes, para que tomen una decisión sobre su castigo. Con esto doy por terminada la reunión de consejo-. Hizo una seña a Harry quien de inmediato empezó a dar órdenes a sus efectivos para trasladar a los culpables a Azkaban.

Hermione se volvió a ver a sus amigos que se habían mantenido sentados en las sillas. Vio a Kate, ella estaba recorriendo con la mirada a todos los encarcelados que ahora estaban siendo arrastrados por los aurores, vio como unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos antes de que Al la atrajera a su pecho para que dejara de mirar la escena.

-Ya todo termino, ahora sí, ya todo terminó- le decía Al mientras le acariciaba la espalda y Kate se soltaba a sollozar, había sido muy duro ver la cara de muchos de esos hombres y mujeres. Los recuerdos eran aún dolorosos, pero su hermano tenía razón, ya todo había terminado, ahora finalmente no tendría miedo de que uno de ellos la encontrara, estarían encerrados al fin.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Kate necesita descansar- Dijo Luna poniéndose de pie y alisando su falda, como si todo hubiera sido una simple reunión para charlar y tomar el té.

-Sí, vámonos, no quiero que nos vayamos a encontrar a Harry o a mi hermano- le dijo Ginny.

Se dirigieron a la salida de la sala, cuando estaban por salir Luna fue agarrada por un brazo sorpresivamente. Ella se volteó a ver quién era y su sorpresa fue mayúscula, era el idiota de Rolf.

-Luna me gustaría hablar unas palabras contigo- miró a las amigas y a Al –a solas si es posible-.

-Te doy 5 min- le contestó fríamente Luna sus ojos azules parecían de hielo –Pero no a solas, es aquí y ahora si te interesa, porque yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-.

Rolf vio a Luna y luego a sus amigos finalmente suspiró y se acercó más a ella, para hablar lo más bajo posible, todo esto estaba siendo visto por un celoso Theo que también había caminado para tratar de alcanzar a la rubia.

-Luna, solo quiero decirte que… Fuiste muy valiente en el partido, vi desde lejos tu asombroso escape de la tribuna y hoy te ves verdaderamente hermosa, me he enterado de tu gran éxito con El Quisquilloso en el mundo muggle, todos hablan de lo bien que ha sido aceptada la revista y que los cambios que has hecho en la publicación han sido geniales, y quisiera saber si ¿hay posibilidades de hacer negocios contigo?, el hecho de poder publicar algunos reportajes y hacer colaboraciones en tu revista me servirían mucho como investigador, las apariciones en una publicación tanto mágica como muggle son algo importante para el currículum de cualquier investigador como tú sabes-.

-¡Puff!- se escuchó el resoplido de Al –Ahora si el señorito quiere algo de Luna, que interesante situación- dijo mirando su perfecto manicure con aire de fastidio.

Luna que se había mantenido sin expresión en el rostro esbozó una sonrisa torcida y lo vio con asco -¿HABLAS EN SERIO? Después de largarte con mi prima sin darme explicaciones a mí que era ¡TU PROMETIDA!, después de abandonarme por ella sin importarte lo que ¡YO SINTIERA!, después tirar a la basura todo mi amor y los años que estuvimos juntos ¡SIN CONSIDERACIÓN ALGUNA! ¿Te atreves a venir a decirme que me veo hermosa y solicitarme ayuda para tu carrera? ¿De verdad hablas en serio?- le reclamó Luna sin importarle hablar con voz baja o haber levantado un poco la voz en algunas frases, algunos curiosos que escuchaban se detuvieron a oír con más atención.

Theo estaba expectante lo que diría la rubia, no conocía la historia con Rolf pero en ese momento estaba empezando a odiarlo por dañar a su Moon.

-Te atreviste a invitarme a tu gran boda con ¡MI PRIMA! y ahora ¿QUIERES MI AYUDA? Dime Rolf ¿Cuándo dejé de ser Luna Lunática para ti? ¿Fue cuando mi revista se hizo famosa? ¿O cuando me has visto vestida así y luciendo " _verdaderamente hermosa_ " según tus palabras?- Luna se había acercado aún más a Rolf, su actitud era agresiva, Rolf iba retrocediendo un poco a cada paso de Luna por temor. Las palabras de Luna estaban cargadas de resentimiento y odio, era la primera vez que Rolf se había atrevido a acercarse a ella desde que se había largado al Amazonas.

-Luna, las cosas no son así, siempre te consideré hermosa y sé que tu revista era muy reconocida desde hace mucho tiempo, por favor no lo tomes así, tal vez no hablamos lo suficiente antes, pero podemos lograr recuperar nuestra amistad, al final vamos a ser familia ¿No te parece?- Rolf le tendió la mano en señal de querer un acuerdo de paz entre ellos.

-Creo que ahora si lo he visto todo, pusilánime gusano trepador- se escuchó de nuevo la voz irónica de Al – Rolf lo miró con furia, ese tipo estaba molestando y seguramente él le había metido ideas en la cabeza a Luna, ella no era así antes. –Luna ¿Podemos ir a otro lado a hablar? ¿Por favor?-

Luna lo vio de arriba a abajo y con la expresión más tranquila que pudo solo dijo –No, se acabaron tus 5 minutos- se dio la vuelta y se fue seguida por sus amigas.

Rolf trató de seguirla, pero alguien lo tomó por el hombro y lo detuvo –Te vuelves a acercar a ella y te arrepentirás ¿quedó claro?- Theo le dio un empujón y lo hizo a un lado, para seguir a la rubia que ya iba varios metros por delante.

-¿Nott?- se quedó contrariado Rolf luego de ver quien lo había detenido y amenazado, tras de Nott iban Malfoy y Zabini quienes solo lo miraron con desprecio y siguieron a su amigo. _¿Qué tiene que ver Nott con Luna?_ se preguntó.

Luna se volteó a ver a sus amigas sin dejar de caminar –Gracias Al, me gustó lo que dijiste- Al le sonrió –y mira que me contuve porque si no Hermione me haría lo mismo que a Ginny- y entonces fue que volteó a ver a Ginny, estaba amarrada con cuerdas siendo levitada y con la boca sellada –Perdón Luna, pero fue necesario- Le dijo una Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa –Ginny estuvo a punto de hechizarlo y ve tú a saber qué cosas más, y por el momento ya tuve suficiente de este lugar, no quiero volver pronto por otro juicio, además… era tu momento- le guiñó un ojo a la rubia.

Luna sonrió sinceramente al ver a los amigos que estaban con ella -¡Chicas las amo!-

Y al llegar al punto de desaparición los cinco se esfumaron antes de ser alcanzados por las tres serpientes que las seguían.

-¿Alguien me puede decir por que llevaban a mi pelirroja amarrada y amordazada?- Draco y Nott miraron a Blaise –Digo, es que se veía muy bien-.


	15. ENOJOS, CENAS Y RETOS

_Estoy de vuelta, espero hallan tenido un bonito fin de semana y hoy les dejo el que creo es el segundo capítulo más largo que he escrito, mas de 4430 palabras... Espero lo disfruten y de nuevo mil mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus follows y su apoyo a mi primera historia. Al final del capítulo les escribiré algo con respecto a los vestidos de las chicas._

 _Soy pobre y de familia numerosa... mis hijos peludos de cuatro patas comen mucho, por lo que no tengo dinero para tener los derechos de Harry Potter, aún son de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego un ratito con ellos._

CAPITULO 15

ENOJOS, CENAS Y RETOS.

Draco, Zabini y Nott llegaron juntos a la mansión Malfoy después del juicio, sabían que todo lo sucedido iba a causar un gran revuelo en el mundo mágico.

-¡Joder con Granger! se lució en su papel- decía Zabini mientras se servía un trago de licor –Definitivamente no es alguien a quien tener de enemigo-.

-Blaise, pensé que eso ya te había quedado claro desde la guerra, Granger no es alguien con quien jugar, soportó la tortura de mi " _querida tía_ ", entró a robar a los duendes y logró escapar volando en un maldito dragón, ayudo a San Potter a derrotar al cara de serpiente… Creo que esto de hoy no es nada comparado con lo que ya había hecho- le dijo Draco arrebatándole el vaso que había servido.

-Y no olvides que ahora aparte es una súper bailarina junto con Luna y Weasley- termino Theo -¿Cómo lo hacen? Nada más estoy esperando a que salga su ingenioso invento y entonces si nadie podrá quitarle el título de la bruja más brillante de la generación, capaz y hasta del siglo-

-¿Invento? ¿Qué invento?- Preguntó Blaise que ya estaba con otro vaso de licor en la mano.

Theo les empezó a explicar lo del invento del que le había platicado Luna durante su visita al Quisquilloso

-¡NO ME JODAS!- Fue la expresión de Blaise – ¡Ahora si podré disfrutar en casa mis videos muggles pornográficos! ¡Es una maravilla!-

Theo y Draco lo miraron con una mueca en la cara, una maravilla así y lo único en lo que pensó su amigo fue en pornografía… Tal vez nunca entenderían las prioridades del moreno.

Iban a seguir platicando cuando entraron abruptamente sus amigas Pansy, Daphne y Astoria al salón

-¿Por qué no esperaron por nosotras para salir del Ministerio?- les reclamó Pansy.

-No sabía que tenía que esperar por ti- fue la respuesta escueta de Draco, le fastidiaba esa obsesión que tenía su amiga de dirigir sus vidas como si fuera su dueña. Desde la muerte de su madre Narcisa, la cual fue debido a la fuerte depresión después de que a Lucius fuera besado por el dementor, pareciera que Pansy y las otras se hubieran querido apropiar del título de madre postiza, eran insufribles a veces.

-No era necesario que lo supieras, solo debiste hacerlo- le reclamó Astoria. –Tenemos mucho que hacer, mañana es la dichosa cena que estabas arreglando para las estúpidas esas que se sienten divas ahora, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en que vamos a vestir como parejas Draqui-

-¿Parejas? ¿Quiénes serán parejas?- le preguntó con burla.

-Por supuesto que tú y yo Draqui, Theo irá con Daphne y Pansy con Blaise, tenemos que coordinarnos para lucir bien ¡seremos los anfitriones!- le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Yo no iré con Daphne, ya tengo pareja y tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que los dejo- Fue todo lo que dijo Theo antes de salir sin darle opción a reclamar a una muy molesta Daphne que lo veía sin creerle lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Cómo que no irá con mi hermana?- le preguntó a Draco -Lo que oíste Astoria, y de hecho yo tampoco iré contigo, ya tengo pareja también- Sabía que Astoria empezaría con gritos pero no le importó

-Yo igual, ya tengo pareja- dijo Blaise. -¡¿QUE?!- Grito Pansy –No pueden hacernos esto, íbamos a ir juntos-

-Pansy querida, jamás dijimos que iríamos juntos, si tu supusiste eso es tu problema, yo tengo pareja desde el lunes que se empezó a organizar todo, y yo también ya me retiro que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Draco nos vemos más tarde- Y el moreno se dirigió a la chimenea y desapareció en medio de las llamas verdes.

Draco maldijo a sus dos amigos, lo habían dejado solo con tres serpientes venenosas muy enojadas.

-¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! ¿COMO QUE NO VAMOS A SER PAREJA?- Astoria estaba furiosa, no iba a aguantar esa humillación, ella era la pareja de Draco en todos los eventos, no iba a ser cambiada por otra.

-Lo que oíste Astoria, no necesitas gritarme, no vamos a ser pareja en este evento y probablemente en los sucesivos sea igual, ya deberían ustedes tres buscar a otra pareja para que las acompañe, creo que tu padre fue muy claro cuando nos advirtió que ninguno de nosotros iba a casarse con sus hijas, no deberían perder el tiempo con nosotros más, así nunca encontraran a un mago para casarse como es el deseo de tu familia. Somos amigos, pero nunca seremos algo más- Draco se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba y se dirigió a la salida del salón –Nos vemos luego, si necesitan algo pídanlo a los elfos, yo tengo que salir- Y sin más las dejó solas.

Decir que las tres estaban furiosas era poco, no podían creer la idea de que no irían como parejas de los tres solteros más cotizados, era inaudito para ellas.

-¿Con quién irán ellos?- se preguntó Astoria. -¿Acaso importa en este momento? ¿No ves que ahora estamos solas a solo un día del evento y no tenemos acompañante? - Le reclamó Daphne –Ya nos ocuparemos después de las zorras a las que lleven, ahora hay que conseguir a alguien decente para ir, no pienso pasar la humillación de ir sola, así que vámonos-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En el departamento de las chicas había toda una revolución, Al estaba en plan _Fashion Emergency_ , estaba decidido que sus chicas tenían que tener el mejor look para la cena del día siguiente, ya había dejado atrás el trago amargo del juicio de la mañana, esa era una cualidad de Al, trataba de vivir el momento sin pensar tanto en el pasado y el momento indicaba que tenían unas horas para obtener los mejores vestidos para dejar con la boca abierta a todos en el mundo mágico, el look usado en el juicio, había solo sido una probada de su excelente buen gusto a la hora de vestir.

Así que había llamado a un par de amigos para diseñar entre todos los mejores looks para sus amigas, eran los mismos amigos que usualmente diseñaban todo para la Triada.

-Luna me parece que debería ir de azul turquesa- decía uno –Mejor de blanco marfil, haría resaltar sus ojos azules- se escuchaba otra voz… Llevaban ya así un par de horas.

Mientras en la habitación de Mione estaban las tres reunidas, Kate se había ido con su familia a su casa. No habían tenido mucho tiempo de hablar en esos días, debido a sus múltiples compromisos y trabajo.

-Draco me besó- Soltó de repente Mione y tanto Ginny como Luna la miraron sorprendidas.

-¿El hurón te besó?- preguntó Ginny -¿Desde cuándo es Draco?- fue la pregunta que hizo Luna. –Desde que él me lo pidió el martes, cuando fue a ofrecerme ayuda para el juicio, dijo que podía usar a sus abogados-

-¿Entonces Blaise no fue el único que ofreció ayuda con los abogados?- Dijo Ginny.

-Nop, de hecho Theo también fue a buscarme para ofrecerme a sus abogados… y también me besó, bueno, en realidad lo besé yo y luego él no me soltaba y….-

-¿Y que más Luna?- Le urgió Ginny, el chisme era buenísimo y Luna no lo contaba rápido. – Y pues casi lo hacemos en mi escritorio si es que no nos interrumpen-

-¡NOOOOOO!- Se escuchó un grito en la puerta, las tres voltearon, era Al que había entrado y había gritado -¿QUIEN SE ATREVIÓ A INTERRUMPIR? ¡MERECE LA HORCA!- Y las tres brujas soltaron la carcajada.

La tarde siguió entre chismes de besos, consejos sobre sexo, decisiones sobre moda y unas copas de vino rosado. Los amigos de Al ya se habían ido a conseguir todo lo necesario para el día siguiente, por lo que podían hablar libremente. Fue una tarde perfecta para olvidar todo el estrés de los días anteriores.

-¿Entonces le darías una oportunidad a Draco-hazme-lo-que-quieras-Malfoy?- le preguntó Al a Mione.

Mione ya tenía sus copas encima por lo que sin dudarlo soltó -¿Por qué no? Ya tuve una mala experiencia con el que era uno de mis mejores amigos y aun así me puso el cuerno, ¿Qué pierdo? No es mi amigo, no es alguien en quien confié durante años. Si bien me hizo daño cuando éramos niños fue algo entre niños y en el fondo eran tonterías y todo debido a su estúpida educación. Y no puedo negar que es guapo y la verdad… ¡Besa Divino el maldito cabrón! Me dejó toda caliente ese día-

-¿Solo ese día?- la cuestionó Al entre risas –O.K., O.K., ¡sigo caliente! ¡He tenido que usar dos días seguidos el vibrador que nos regalaste! ¡No sé qué me hizo ese maldito hurón! ¿Contento?-

-Sí, prefiero que seas honesta y lo mismo va para ustedes, aunque debo decir que estoy orgulloso de Luna, jugaste bien tus cartas, lástima que te interrumpieron, me gusta ver que mis niñas crecen- Dijo fingiendo quitar una lágrima de su ojo –Pronto se me irán del nido- y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Y tú pelirroja, más vale que pongas más atención, ese Blaise-bombón anda tras tus huesos, tú decides si ¿solo pruebas un rato o te interesa algo más? Y no dejes que Potter se meta – Le dijo señalándola –Y si no lo quieres, siempre puedes presentármelo, pero bien, ahora a dormir todas, que mañana hay mucho por hacer- Dicho esto todos se estaban preparando para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, había sido un largo día y conociendo a Al, el día siguiente por la tarde sería todo lleno de maquillaje y peinadores, cuando llegó una lechuza a la ventana.

Le abrieron y el ave fue directo a Ginny, ella desató la carta y la lechuza salió por donde entró. –Es de Harry, quiere ser mi pareja mañana- les dijo. Al corrió por la varita de Ginny que había dejado en la habitación. –En este momento le mandas un Patronus y le dices NO gracias, ya tengo pareja- Ginny sonrío -¿Un Patronus? ¿Por qué no una carta?-

Al puso una sonrisa maquiavélica –Porque así lo oirán TODOS los que estén con él en este momento, será más vergonzoso para él-. Luna lo abrazó –Al, eres mi ídolo-.

-Lo sé, pero puedes levantarme un altar o una estatua mía de cuarzo amatista seria fabulosa-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dicho y hecho, Harry recibió el Patronus de Ginny cuando estaba con Neville, Seamus, Rolf, los gemelos y Ron (con quien ya se estaba tratando de contentar) cuando estaban en las Tres Escobas. El patronus apareció frente a él y todos alrededor pudieron escuchar la voz de Ginny negándose a ser su pareja. Harry no sabía ¿dónde esconder la cara de la vergüenza?

-Lo siento excuñado- dijo Fred –Pero mi hermana no va a volver contigo- terminó George.

-Seguro ese tal Al les está metiendo ideas en la cabeza a esas tres- Dijo con coraje Rolf –Hoy Luna se portó conmigo como nunca, fue muy grosera y me hizo quedar mal frente a mucha gente, ella nunca había hecho algo así, todo es culpa de ese tipo que de seguro las está mal aconsejando, no se ¿cómo lo pueden llamar amigo?-

-Rolf tiene razón, Luna hoy me amenazó ¡ME AMENAZÓ A MI! Se supone somos amigos desde la escuela- se quejó Ron – ¡Y Ginny me lastimó a propósito con sus tacones! Es culpa de ese tipo, el seguro les metió ideas estúpidas en la cabeza-

-¿Acaso las creen tan estúpidas? ¿Acaso no las conocen? ¿O es que nunca se tomaron la molestia de conocerlas verdaderamente? – Fue Neville el que había hablado- Ginny, Luna y Hermione son tres mujeres maravillosas a las que ustedes lastimaron de una u otra forma –Señaló a Harry, Ron y Rolf – Ustedes fueron los estúpidos que las dañaron y ahora se quejan de que los tratan mal ¿acaso creían que después de todo lo que les hicieron ustedes se merecían un buen trato de parte de ellas?- Neville se levantó de su asiento, dejó unos galeones en la mesa –Creo que mejor me voy o de verdad terminaré golpeándolos por ser tan idiotas con mis amigas-

Fred y George se miraron y también se levantaron –Neville tiene razón, nunca lo dijimos pero… -Comenzó Fred –No se las merecían y ellas no merecían ese trato- terminó George. Y siguieron a Neville fuera del lugar

-No puedo creerlo ¡SE PONEN DE SU LADO!- Ron estaba enojado – ¡NO ES JUSTO, DEBERIAN APOYARNOS!-

-Mejor ya cállate Ron- Fue lo último que diría Potter esa noche.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Noche de viernes y las tres brujas parecían verdaderas modelos, Al no había escatimado gastos para vestir tanto a su hermana como a las tres chicas, si cualquiera las hubiera visto pensaría que eran estrellas de cine rumbo a una fiesta tipo los Oscar o algo por el estilo. Nada de túnicas ni ropas de magos… Al decidió llegar por la puerta grande al mundo mágico, iba a darle batalla a las diseñadoras de siempre, el mundo muggle tenía mucho que enseñarle al mágico en cuanto a moda.

Mione vestida de rojo un diseño de Dior, con un escote de infarto y larga cola, con un collar de diamantes largo que "tapaba el escote" era sexy y elegante, su cabello todo recogido en un chongo para dejar descubierto su blanco cuello, Ginny de negro diseño de Alexandre Vauthier, también con cortes estratégicos en el vestido, con un collar de oro y tacones dorados para darle color al vestido y su cabello en una coleta alta bien peinada, súper sexy, moderna y atrevida tal cual es su personalidad, Luna finalmente iría de negro también de Dior, encajes negros con tela color piel en el busto y falda de encajes negros con sus cabellos recogidos en un peinado "despeinado" dejando mechones sueltos, una muñeca adorable en palabras de Al sin dejar de ser muy coqueta. Kate iría en un vestido color piel diseño de Armani, con flores de cristal bordadas en todo el vestido, sin grandes escotes pero regia, toda una señora elegante.

Al, de esmoquin con traje a la medida Armani, se había recortado la barba de candado que traía, el cabello un estilo peinado-despeinado, muchas veces las chicas le habían dicho que era una lástima que fuese gay, ellas mismas lo encontraban súper atractivo, todo un adonis que conquistaría a cualquier mujer con esos ojos tan expresivos que tenía.

-Tengo que admitir que me he lucido con ustedes… Me han quedado más que hermosas… si esta noche no son invitadas por más de uno a irse con ellos habré fallado, así que no olviden sus paquetes de condones o sus pociones anticonceptivas- dijo Al.

-¡ALFRED!- Se escuchó el grito de todas a coro. –Es la verdad, sé que serán las más asediadas esta noche, si no fuera porque me gustan los hombres hasta yo caería. Entonces… ¿Si van a pasar por ustedes aquí las serpientes?- les preguntó Al.

-Draco dijo que a las 8 p.m. estaría aquí, así que… -Se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta –Supongo que es él- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Perfecto! Justo a tiempo, ya tengo las cámaras grabando, yo voy a abrir- y salió volando de la habitación antes de que alguna le reclamara.

-¡No me digan que de verdad puso cámaras…! – exclamó Ginny.

-SIP, hace rato vi que andaba colocando unas de esas cámaras espías que tanto le gustan por toda la zona cercana a la puerta y desde varios puntos va a grabar todo lo que pase- y se puso a reír Kate, Al era algo así como un obsesivo de guardar los momentos importantes, para todo usaba cámaras, tanto fotográficas como de video, quería atesorar cada momento y disfrutar luego de las reacciones de la gente, recordar las caras de sorpresa… Y si podía burlarse de los demás o chantajearlos era un plus.

-¡Chicas! Sus parejas están aquí- se escuchó la voz de Al.

-Vaya, llegaron todos juntos, muy bien, aquí vamos- Dijo Mione antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Las cuatro salieron de la habitación rumbo a la sala, nada más entrar las serpientes se quedaron impactados _¿Esas eran sus parejas? pensaron..._

-¿Acaso les comió la lengua el gato? Crookshanks gato malo- Dijo Al con voz divertida señalando al gato que dormía en un sillón cercano-¿Acaso no pueden decirles algo bonito a mis niñas? ¡Sean caballerosos!- regañó la trio que estaba pasmado viendo a las chicas.

Theo fue el primero en reaccionar, se acercó a Luna y tomando su mano le dio un tierno beso en ella –Luces más que hermosa, estás divina esta noche- Luna se sonrojó –Tú también luces muy bien Theodore- Theo sonrió como pocas veces hacía, estaba feliz, Luna le había hecho un cumplido y eso era suficiente para tenerlo contento por horas y si le agregaba que esa noche iba a ser la pareja de semejante belleza etérea… Era la realización de un sueño anhelado.

 _Por Merlín que bien podría evitarme la fiesta y llevarla a un lugar para estar los dos solos y que nadie más la pudiera ver… Hermione estaba vestida para poner a prueba mi capacidad de controlar mis instintos_ pensó Draco nada más verla, estaba impactante –Hermione, luces de maravilla esta noche- Le tomó también la mano y se la besó mientras la veía a los ojos con deseo. –Gracias Draco, tu luces muy elegante esta noche- le correspondió al cumplido. _Por Merlín Al tiene razón con el apodo que le puso a este hurón, en definitiva es Draco-hazme-lo-que-quieras-Malfoy_ se dijo a sí misma.

-¡Pelirroja estas más atractiva que nunca!- Blaise se acercó a Ginny pero él no le besó la mano sino que la jaló y le plantó un beso muy cerca de los labios, como por accidente… Ginny quiso de primera instancia darle un golpe, pero de verdad le dio gracia el intento del moreno por avanzar con ella y a decir verdad Blaise-bombón lucía como un bombón esa noche. –Gracias Blaise, tú no estás nada mal tampoco- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Tengo que admitir que aún que usan túnicas de mago, no se ven tan mal, aunque creo que les hubiera quedado mejor un Hugo Boss o un Armani pero no puedo pedir tanta perfección junta lo se… Muy bien, se quedan en su casa, yo iré con Kate por su esposo y los alcanzamos en el evento- les guiñó un ojo Al –No hagan travesuras… y si las hacen… cuídense- y salió riendo a carcajadas del brazo de su hermana.

-Creo que ese tipo es genial, me cae bien- Dijo Blaise luego de que se había cerrado la puerta –Aunque ¿qué rayos es un Hugo Boss o un Armani?.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La fiesta iba a ser celebrada en un gran salón del más lujoso restaurante del mundo mágico. Draco, Zabini y Nott se habían movido rápidamente para que todo estuviera impecable y saliera a la perfección. Bajo la excusa que era para honrar a las brujas que salvaron a los niños habían recibido mucha ayuda de proveedores de banquetes y otros servicios.

El salón lucía de lo más elegante que se había visto en los últimos años. Habían pedido a los directivos del orfanato que fueran recibiendo a todos los invitados mientras ellos llegaban, todo el que era alguien en el mundo mágico iba a estar esa noche, incluyendo a la familia completa Weasley (hasta Charlie estuvo de vuelta por lo del juicio de su hermana y se quedó a la fiesta) y otros que tenían que estar como Potter y compañía, era lo único que lamentaban los tres magos. Pero al final era una molestia menor si tenían a semejantes mujeres a su lado.

-Muy bien, aquí estamos ya- Dijo Draco y ofreciendo su brazo a Hermione bajó por las escalinatas seguido de Luna con Theo y Ginevra con Blaise. Decir que la sala se quedó casi en silencio al verlos entrar es poco decir, estaban asombrados y más de uno pensó que estaba alucinando ¡LA PRINCESA DE GRYFFINDOR CON EL PRINCIPE DE SLYTHERYN!

Ron casi se atraganta con la bebida que estaba tomando al reconocer a Hermione del brazo de Malfoy, estaba increíble y el muy idiota volteó a ver a Lavander que estaba a su lado luciendo una aburrida túnica lila y no pudo dejar de compararlas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la rubia. Hermione lucía mil veces mejor que la rubia a su lado.

Algo similar pasó con Rolf y Anne, ahora no solo veía que Luna lucía hermosísima, sino que iba del brazo de uno de los hombres más ricos de toda Inglaterra y además era la dueña de una prestigiosa revista no pudo evitar pensar _¿Cómo la había dejado ir?._

Harry vio a su Ginny del brazo de Zabini y hasta rompió la copa que tenía en la mano haciéndose daño, su Ginny lucía espectacular en ese atrevido vestido muggle, parecía otra y lo peor es que él no estaba a su lado… sino ese maldito Zabini.

Los primeros en acercarse a las chicas fueron el matrimonio Weasley que iban a saludar a su hija –Hija no te podía reconocer- fue lo que le dijo el sr. Arthur –Te ves muy cambiada, pero preciosa- Ginny le sonrió a su padre y lo abrazó –Gracias papá- Molly estudiaba los vestidos de las tres chicas – Moda muggle… tengo que admitir que se ven impresionantes mis niñas- Molly abrazó y besó a cada una. –Todo es gracias a nuestro amigo Al, es un verdadero genio en esto de la moda- le dijo Hermione.

Las parejas se fueron mezclando con los otros invitados, las chicas recibieron muchas miradas de parte de los hombres, cosa que molestaba y al mismo tiempo los enorgullecía. Y las mujeres no eran menos, muchas como Lavander estaban furiosas por la forma en que lucían sus excompañeras y ni que decir de tres serpientes viperinas que estaban en un rincón, las tres echando espuma por la boca del coraje.

-No puedo creer que nos hayan cambiado por esas tipas- bufaba Astoria.

-Esta humillación no se las voy a perdonar- dijo Pansy –Tienen que pagar-.

Daphne veía a Theo con profundos celos, ella lo había amado, pero sabía que él nunca iba a ser de ella porque nunca la amó, pero eso no lo podía aceptar así que le iba a demostrar la mujer que era –Esta noche lo haremos…- Pansy y Astoria la voltearon a ver – ¿De qué hablas?- Daphne seguía viendo a Theo y a la estúpida Lovegood. –Síganme, hay que preparar todo…- Sin comprender del todo sus amigas la siguieron.

Después de un discurso dado por el propio Draco Malfoy donde como presidente del patronato dio las gracias a las heroínas y a Al, la fiesta continuó, las chicas estaban siendo elogiadas por muchos y felicitadas.

Bailaron, bebieron y se divirtieron como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían, la verdad las chicas estaban muy divertidas con las serpientes y estos con ellas. Theo no soltaba la mano de su Luna y de repente la sorprendía con un pequeño beso en su dorso o alguna caricia en su hombro, hasta llegó a darle un suave beso en este en un momento en que nadie los veía. Luna se sentía muy bien con ese príncipe a su lado, era muy dulce y tierno con ella, pero sabía que había algo más debajo de esa encantadora sonrisa, sabía y ansiaba el fuego de esa boca y sus manos.

Draco no perdía oportunidad de tocar por cualquier motivo a la castaña que estaba a su lado. Lo tenía vuelto loco porque de repente ella también lo tocaba suavemente en el hombro o la pierna o se acercaba a decirle algo al oído. Más de una vez se quedó mirando fijamente sus labios con ansias de besarla y Hermione lo notaba e intencionalmente se los mordía o pasaba discretamente la lengua por ellos sin que se viera intencional. Quería ver que tanto podría aguantar ese hombre antes de besarla, de verdad ansiaba otro beso de ese rubio y _¿Por qué no… algo más?_ se dijo.

Y Blaise estaba fascinado con la pelirroja, era divertida, atrevida y tenía el suficiente descaro de contestarle todas sus propuestas de doble sentido con risas o comentarios mordaces, era una mujer que sabía lo que quería y eso le encantaba, no se andaba con falsas pretensiones ni dobles morales como " _otras señoritas_ " que conocía que solo querían su dinero. Era algo refrescante.

Desde lejos eran observadas por unos ex muy muy celosos, especialmente Harry que no soportaba ver a Ginny con ese tipo _Merlín hace una semana estaba con la secretaria en las piernas y hoy estaba con ¡SU GINEVRA!_ Pensaba y también por unas serpientes que estaban preparando una sorpresa.

De repente Daphne subió al estrado y con un Sonorus en su garganta atrajo la atención de todos – ¿Por favor me permiten un momento de su atención?-

Todos voltearon y estaban extrañados

-¿Qué rayos están tramando?- le dijo Theo a Draco – No sé pero no me gusta, esa mirada de ella la conozco y no será nada bueno-

-Como todos saben puesto que salió en El Profeta, hace unas semanas llegamos a un trato sobre tener un concurso con las hoy homenajeadas, pero el tiempo que ellas mismas estipularon ha vencido y nunca se recibió la lechuza prometida con la hora y lugar, por lo que ya que ellas pusieron las primeras condiciones hoy nosotras ponemos las nuestras: Primero la fecha: Hoy, segundo la hora: en tres horas a partir de este momento, tercero el lugar: aquí mismo. Cuarto: los jueces que habían solicitado están aquí todos reunidos, por lo que estamos de acuerdo que sean ellos, pero… ya no será solo con nosotros solos, ahora queremos que todos los aquí presentes puedan ser parte de la audiencia, ¿lo toman o prefieren perder sin bailar?-

La sonrisa de las tres serpientes sobre el escenario se ensanchó, estaban seguras que las estúpidas esas no habían ni tenido tiempo de pensar en el concurso entre sus vacaciones, la huida, el juicio… Estaban convencidas que no tendrían nada listo, por lo que las dejarían como unas cobardes puesto que no se atreverían a aceptar ese reto puesto que solo harían el ridículo y menos con tanta gente enfrente incluida su familia y amigos.

Las chicas de la Triada se miraron entre si y miraron a Al que estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada, pero se contenía… Fue Kate la que sorpresivamente se levantó y mirando con coraje a las serpientes que están en el escenario hablo: Ellas bailaran, así que prepárense.

\- continuará

 _Bueno, sobre el vestuario de las chicas la verdad me basé en el usado por algunas actrices durante la entrega de los Oscar, Mione con el vestido rojo que usó Charlize Theron, Ginny con el vestido que usó Taylor Swift en la fiesta Vanity después de los premios, Luna con el que usó Jennifer Lawrence y Kate con el usado hace un año por Kate Blanche. Se que no es muy original, tal vez Al hubiera preferido mandar a hacer algo mejor, pero... tenían un límite de tiempo con una fiesta en menos de 4 días, un juicio encima y las grandes casas de costura eran algo seguro jajaja. Si no les gustó cuéntenme por favor ¿qué vestido les hubiesen puesto ustedes?. Saludos._


	16. PELEAS, DRAGONES Y BESOS

_¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y follows!, de verdad me animan a seguir compartiendo mis locas ideas. A la persona que me hizo favor de comentar sobre los vestidos de las chicas (perdón pero apareces como invitado y no se tu nombre) De hecho mi primera opción para Luna era ese vestido de Jennifer, pero me quedé pensando: ya le quité sus rábanos, sus collares de corchos... la hice menos excéntrica, un vestido así como ese siento que se le vería precioso, pero no iba con su personalidad, ese negro que escogí, es a mi parecer bonito, pero no del todo común justo como ella y el negro nos hace lucir bien a las mujeres de tez blanca. En cuanto a Hermione hasta pensé_ _ponerle el que usó Emma en la gala de los MET del 2013 si no mal recuerdo el que usó este año llevaba pantalón y no me terminó de convencer. Además quería darle ese toque de rojo por aquello de Princesa Gryffindor... ¡Pero te agradezco mucho tu review! y por eso te doy la razón detrás de mi elección para que me entiendas ¿Tu qué piensas? ¿Y los demás que piensan?_

 _Va de nuevo, me hacen llorar al recordar que no soy dueña de Harry Potter y me tengo que conformar con jugar un rato con la creación de la genial J.K. Rowling._

CAPITULO 16

PELEAS, DRAGONES Y BESOS

El salón se llenó de murmullos después de la respuesta de Kate, las serpientes sobre el escenario no se la podían creer, pero ahora tendrían que hacerlo.

-Muy bien, entonces en tres horas será el concurso- dijo Daphne y las tres bajaron del estrado con un amargo sabor de boca, pero dispuestas a demostrar que ellas eran las mejores.

Kate se volvió hacia Al –Llama a Tinky, tenemos mucho que preparar tú y yo- Al obedeció de inmediato y Tinky estaba un segundo después con ellos, vestida como una maid de los animes japoneses que luego veía (se había convertido en una especie de muñeca para Al que se divertía diseñándole uniformes).

-Tinky por favor ve al club, dile a Christy que necesitamos su ayuda, que quiero venga un momento aquí conmigo, esperarás a que se desocupe y la traerás, Al y yo estaremos buscando un salón anexo para preparar algunas cosas- Tinky hizo una profunda reverencia y desapareció.

Luego miró a las chicas –Lo siento si se incomodaron, pero me hicieron enojar esas estúpidas-.

-¡Oh! no te preocupes – le contestó dulcemente Luna –De todos modos yo pensaba aceptar-.

Mione y Ginny apoyaron a Luna, era cierto que se les habían pasado los días con tantas cosas pero estaban conscientes de que tendrían ese concurso. El "ligero" cambio de planes no era tanto problema, habían bailado para concursos internacionales, frente a montones de desconocidos, eso era pan comido. Ginny solo pensaba en un problema: ¡Sus padres! Pero ni eso la iba a detener.

Draco tomó la mano de Mione -¿Estás segura de que lo quieres hacer? Si te incomoda yo me encargo de Dahpne y las otras- Hermione vio los ojos de Draco, de verdad estaba preocupado, sus ojos lucían del mismo modo que antes de besarla aquella vez en su oficina, entre ira y preocupación, _este hurón de verdad quiere protegerme_ pensó. –Draco, lamento profundamente haberte metido en esto, tu evento se ha transformado ahora en algo totalmente distinto, pero no te preocupes, tus amigas no significan un problema para nosotras, estaremos preparadas, ahora si me disculpas iremos unos momentos con Al y Kate, tenemos que preparar un par de cosas, en un momento vuelvo-.

Algo similar pasaba entre Blaise y Ginny -¿Estas segura pelirroja?- Ginny sonrió burlonamente –Blaise-bombón (si, le había dicho su apodo) tu solo prepárate para ser un juez imparcial, del resto me encargo yo, ahora iré con las otras a ponernos de acuerdo- le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se levantó.

-Luna, no es necesario, si tu gustas nos vamos de aquí y que digan lo que quieran- le decía Theo. Luna no había perdido su sonrisa soñadora, se acercó a él y tomando su cara entre sus manos le dio un beso profundo que Theo correspondió, cuando se separaron le dijo –Gracias por tratar de evitarme problemas, pero te aseguro que este no es uno, te dejaré un ratito solo en lo que voy con las chicas-.

Kate, Al y las tres chicas salieron del salón bajo la mirada atenta de todos, los cuchicheos seguían. Encontraron un salón vacío y lo tomaron como base de operaciones

-Muy bien, esto no lo esperábamos, pero no es problema para nosotros- Comenzó Al -ya tenía pensadas las coreografías que iban a lucir, ya se las saben, solo haré un pequeño cambio le bajaré el tono al menos a una de las coreografías, no contaba con tu familia estuviese presente Ginny, capaz y Molly me mata por hacerte bailar así jajajaja-

-De todos modos me va a matar, así que ya te voy a acompañar al otro mundo jajaja- se rió Ginny –Pero gracias por pensar en eso-

Justo en ese momento apareció Christy y Tinky.

-¿Ahora en que lío se metieron que me necesitan?- se empezó a reír nada más verlos ahí reunidos.

Kate se acercó y la saludó con un abrazo –Tu ayuda y la de algunos de los técnicos del Mystic, sé que es noche de viernes y el club va a estar lleno, pero necesito a algunos técnicos de luces, música y sobre todo algunos objetos del camerino de las chicas. Su concurso es en tres horas-

-¡No me chingues Kate! ¿Solo Tres Putas Horas?- exclamó Christy con su tan conocida forma mal hablada de expresarse –Muy bien, ¿A quiénes te mando? Tengo luces de repuesto, una de las consolas que habíamos cambiado por las nuevas te puede servir, algunas bocinas y supongo que con algo de sus _hocus pocus_ la podemos librar-

El Mystic club no solo se había vuelto el segundo hogar de ellos tres, sino que había logrado dar refugio y trabajo a varios squibs que huyeron del mundo mágico por ser rechazados, por eso muchos eran tan leales a los hermanos y a las tres bailarinas, ellos los protegían y apoyaban en agradecimiento. Kate le dio una lista de nombres de los técnicos que sabían del mundo mágico para que no hubiera problemas con perder el tiempo con explicaciones del lugar y forma de transporte.

-Bien, deja reúno todo y le llamo a Tinky para que nos apoye con el viajecito, pero eso sí, dejare a Bridget encargada un rato del club, no me pienso perder esta presentación- Kate asintió con una sonrisa y Christy desapareció de la mano de Tinky.

-Bien ahora pasemos a los vestuarios- Dijo Al

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de casi una hora de estar charlando charlando con Kate y Al las tres brujas salieron de ese lugar, irían a ver a sus respectivas parejas y a charlar con la familia de la pelirroja, que era lo que más le preocupaba a ella. Después se cambiarían y calentarían para el evento, hoy sería todo en modo mágico, para no perder tanto tiempo.

Llevaban apenas unos metros alejadas de la puerta cuando fueron interceptadas por Ron.

-Ginevra Weasley mi madre está histérica por tu culpa, me pidió que te buscara, está en el balcón del salón principal con mis hermanos que la están calmando así que ve para allá AHORA- le ordenó. Ginny lo miró con desprecio y se dirigió hacia allá, Luna iba tras ella y luego Mione, pero fue detenida por Ron que le sujetó fuertemente el brazo. Las otras se giraron y Hermione les hizo señas de que continuaran.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos haces con el maldito hurón? ¿Te estás acostando con él? ¿Eres su nueva querida?- le reclamó. Hermione se soltó el brazo que le tenía sujeto Ron y se volvió para encararlo.

-Si me acuesto con él o no es mi puto problema no el tuyo ¿o acaso tú eres mi pareja como para reclamarme así?-

-Somos amigos y fuimos novios mucho tiempo, me preocupo por ti y ese Malfoy es un puto mortífago que solo te va a lastimar- le decía mientras trataba de acercarse a ella y tomar su mano.

-Ese "mortífago" como tú le dices no hechizó por la espalda a su hermana ni a su amiga, ese puto mortífago vino a ofrecerme ayuda con el problema del juicio cuando tu ni siquiera te molestaste en ayudarme o ayudar a tu hermana o a tu amiga, ese puto mortífago no me puso los malditos cuernos, ese puto mortífago me ha demostrado en esta semana más apoyo que tú en años- le dijo mientras se soltaba la mano que le había tomado.

-Y el hecho de que hayamos sido novios no te da derecho de cuestionar ¿con quién salgo o con quien no? ¿O acaso yo te he dicho algo de que te largaste a vivir con Lavander nada más dejarme? ¿Y acaso te importó mi amistad o lastimarme cuando te acostabas con otras siendo MI PAREJA? No creas que no me he enterado que no solo con Lavander me fuiste infiel, así que dime tu Ronald Weasley ¿con qué cara te atreves a venir a cuestionarme algo cuando yo siempre te fui fiel? –

Ron estaba furioso por las palabras de la que fue su pareja y más por verla tan hermosa y fuerte frente a él -Rolf tiene razón, algo les está pasando a ustedes y de seguro es culpa de ese tal Al- Le contestó enojado –Tú nunca me hablarías así, ni te pondrías ese tipo de vestido tan... tan... tan poco tú, tú no eres así como para traer esos vestidos tan atrevidos ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado marica?-

-¿Así que ahora la culpa es de Al? No seas idiota Ronald, Al no hizo absolutamente nada, esta soy yo, esta es la misma Hermione que bajo a salvar la piedra filosofal con sus amigos, que planeó el ejército de Dumbledore, esta es la Hermione que cruzó el país al lado de Harry buscando Horrocruxes, la misma que peleó en la guerra, solo que contigo siempre fui más débil porque te amaba y me contenía por eso. Pero ya no más, ya estoy harta de que tú o cualquiera trate de controlarme, esta soy yo, nadie me ha hecho nada. Alfred solo me ayudó a entender que no tengo que estar siempre cediendo ante los demás por temor a lastimarlos o hacerlos sentir inferiores por mi forma de ser- Hermione estaba temblando del coraje y la ira contenida.

-El solo me enseñó a aceptarme a mí y mis gustos. Y si no te parece como me visto es tu problema, yo creo que me veo fabulosa y no es que sea un vestido tan poco yo, sino que tú no sabes ¿Quién soy yo? No Ronald, la culpa no es de Al, mejor piensa ¿Cuál fue tu error conmigo para que yo te trate así y si alguna vez realmente te molestaste en conocerme? Y vuelves a insultar a Al y te juro que no me importará ir a Azkaban por mandarte a San Mungo-.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y dejó a un pasmado Ronald con los ojos de sorpresa, la cara roja y los puños apretados del coraje. Él nunca admitiría sus errores con la castaña, no era propio de él. Siempre los demás tendrían la culpa.

Una serpiente había observado toda la discusión, Malfoy junto con los otros habían ido a buscar a sus parejas, al irse Ginny y Luna los otros las siguieron, pero él había esperado por la castaña. Vio toda la pelea entre el maldito pelirrojo y ella. Le sorprendió que lo defendiera así, de verdad a cada momento le gustaba más, esa fuerza que tenía era maravillosa. Corrió detrás de ella luego de que se alejó de ese estúpido y al alcanzarla la jaló hacia un pequeño balcón que había en el pasillo.

De momento Hermione se asustó pero al reconocer al rubio se calmó o al menos lo estuvo hasta que esté la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Hermione sintió por un momento que estaba a punto de desmayarse de tantas emociones de esa noche, pasó por el deseo por el rubio en su departamento, la sorpresa del concurso, a la preocupación por arreglar los detalles, la rabia y coraje con Ron y ahora nuevamente la sorpresa del beso, pero decidió mejor dejarse llevar, le devolvió el beso a Draco con toda su furia contenida, toda su desesperación.

Draco la apretó más contra él y contra la pared, lanzó un par de hechizos para que nadie abriera la puerta y los interrumpiera. Besó a la bruja hasta quedarse sin aliento, mordiéndose los labios el uno al otro, le cubrió la mandíbula de besos, el cuello, bajó por el escote mientras la acariciaba y escuchaba los gemidos de ella. Cuando volvió a su boca fue sorprendido por la castaña quien lo puso contra la pared y fue ahora ella la que lo besaba con frenesí mientras pasaba las manos por su cuerpo, por su rubio cabello, tocando incluso el bulto que se había formado en su entrepierna.

-¡Joder Granger!- Exclamó al sentir la mano de la castaña en esa zona –No toques ahí o no me detendré hasta tomarte aquí mismo y hacerte mía.

-Hazlo- le dijo ella al oído.

Draco abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y la miró -¿Qué?- no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Que lo hagas, tómame Malfoy- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Granger, de verdad que te lo haría, pero no después del pleito con la maldita comadreja, no quiero que luego pienses que me aproveche de tu enojo y te arrepientas-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso nos viste?- Hermione se alejó un poco de Draco.

-Sí, por eso te besé, gracias por defenderme tan ferozmente y tienes razón, luces fabulosa así vestida, me encantó que lo pusieras en su lugar, yo podré ser todo lo que quieras, pero nunca le fui infiel a la que era mi novia en turno, tú no te merecías que te hicieran algo así- Draco seguía apoyado contra la pared veía como la castaña empezaba a derrumbarse, se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras ella empezaba a llorar.

-No era mi intención verte pelear con él, pero estaba buscándote y cuando vi que te sujetó de esa forma tan brusca me preocupé y me quedé a ver que estuvieses bien- le dijo mientras el sollozo de ella se incrementaba.

Hermione lloró un rato más, cuando estuvo más calmada le dijo –Muchas veces peleé con él, pero desde la última vez no había podido decirle todo esto que pensaba, creo que necesitaba decírselo para poder estar mejor, era algo que de verdad necesitaba- Se alejó un poco del cuerpo del rubio y lo miró a los ojos –Gracias-

-¿Gracias de qué?- Mione sonrío –Gracias por respetarme y preocuparte. No estaba pensando con claridad y tienes razón luego te iba a terminar recriminando por aprovecharte de mí estado me conoces mejor de lo que yo pensaba-

-No fue nada- le dijo –Tienes suerte de que al menos sabía que me reclamarías, sería algo muy característico de ti y no quiero terminar hechizado por ti o tus amigas- le sonrió.

Hermione se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso, el cual se fue profundizando poco a poco. Era la primera vez que se besaban así, sin desespero ni rabia. Draco la abrazó tiernamente mientras la besaba y ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Cuando se separaron no se alejaron, Hermione puso su cabeza en el pecho de él, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo y eso la reconfortaba –Se siente bien besarte, pero tengo que ir a ver a mis amigas, tengo que lidiar con "tus amigas" en un rato-

-Vamos entonces a buscarlas y por cierto, también pienso que se siente bien besarte- se separaron riéndose pero él la tomó de la mano y así regresaron al salón a buscar a las otras chicas.


	17. FAMILIA, VERDADES Y BATERIAS

_Gracias por sus reviews, hoy alcancé a subir otro capítulo y ya se, ya se que quieren ya el concurso de baile, pero faltan tres horas y muchas cosas pasan en ese tiempo, hay cosas por resolver... Maligna Black, luego te escribo un privado, gracias por tomarme en cuenta para tu proyecto, de verdad lo voy a considerar._

 _Y tuve un serio bloqueo... no sabía que música seleccionar para los bailes, mi Al de carne y hueso solo me decía que usara pura música de Britney Spears (ama a Britney) pero no era lo que yo esperaba. Ya tengo las 3 canciones de cada equipo, pero ustedes ¿que canción les pondrían? espero sus sugerencias._

 _Bonita tarde!_

CAPITULO 17

FAMILIA, VERDADES Y… BATERÍAS.

Ginny seguida de Luna arribaron al balcón principal y si, Molly Weasley estaba muy enojada y sus hijos la estaban tratando de calmar. Al ver entrar a su hija menor la cara se le puso roja de coraje, iba a empezar a gritar cuando Ginny habló:

-Luna, ¿me puedes esperar adentro por favor? no quiero que veas esto- Luna la miró y Ginny solo asintió y la rubia dejó el balcón.

-¿GINEVRA WEASLEY COMO TE ATREVES A ACEPTAR SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ? ¿ACASO NO TIENES VERGÜENZA? ¿ACASO NO VES QUE DESPUES DE ESTO NINGUN MAGO DECENTE TE VA A TOMAR EN SERIO? TODO EL MUNDO MÁGICO ESTÁ PRESENTE AHÍ AFUERA ¿ACASO VAS A ATREVERTE A LLENARME DE VERGÜENZA? ¿QUE VA A PENSAR HARRY DESPUES DE VERTE BAILAR ESAS COSAS? ¡TAL VEZ YA NO QUIERA CASARSE CONTIGO!- Arthur trataba de contener a su mujer pero le estaba siendo difícil, los otros Weasley solo veían a su madre y luego a su hermana que estaba tranquila parada junto a la puerta escuchando los gritos de su madre.

Ginny levantó la cara como Al le había enseñado, con orgullo -¿Por qué no me habrían de tomar en serio después de esto? No es nada malo, y la verdad no me importa lo que Harry piense de mí, él ya no es mi presente ni será mi futuro mamá. Lamento que tú aún no te hagas a esa idea, pero yo no voy a ser la señora Potter nunca, porque así lo he decidido yo-

Molly se puso blanca por la respuesta de su hija, ella siempre esperó que su pequeña volviera con Harry, pensaba que solo era un distanciamiento temporal, que ella seguía enamorada de Harry y sabía que él aún amaba a su hija, que tendría nietos con ojos verdes y cabellos rebeldes. Se sujetó al brazo de su esposo y se dejó caer en una silla cercana.

-Ya estarás contenta- le recriminó Percy- ahora mamá se encuentra mal por tu culpa-

-No es mi culpa que se hiciera falsas esperanzas, Harry Potter no es mi futuro y si ella pensaba que iba a volver con él ahora que ya no hay peligro inmediato por los mortífagos capturados es mejor dejarlo en claro, yo no voy a volver con Potter- miró a su madre que seguía con la mano en la cabeza.

-Perdón por llenarte de vergüenza si eso piensas, pero yo no tengo ese pensamiento sobre la situación, no es una vergüenza, voy a salir a bailar y voy a ganar. Y lo que piense todo el mundo sobre mí, a mí no me importa. La única opinión que me interesaba es la de mi familia, así que lamento que pienses así de mí, perdón por avergonzarte mamá, perdón papá, pero seguiré adelante con esto- Se volvió hacia sus hermanos, los gemelos estaban con una extraña sonrisa en la boca, Charlie, Percy y Billy la miraban con algo de coraje por hablarle así a su madre.

-Si les parece tan vergonzoso pueden irse, no les recriminaré nada, pero tengan por seguro que voy a ganar y será algo maravilloso y digno de ver- se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Se quedó ahí pegada a la puerta del balcón, sus rodillas estaban a punto de ceder cuando escuchó una voz:

-Ginny tenemos que hablar-

 _Lo que me faltaba el estúpido Potter_ pensó -¿Qué quieres Harry?- le contestó.

-Escuché lo que hablaste con tu familia- le dijo apenado.

-¿Así que ahora el gran auror es un chismoso tras las puertas?- le recriminó con molestia en la voz.

-Quería saber que estabas bien, tu mamá se veía muy molesta- se defendió.

-Pues ya escuchaste lo que pasó y lo que pienso, así que ¿de qué quieres hablar? Creo que dije todo muy claramente-

Harry se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano –Ginny por favor dame una oportunidad de volver contigo- le rogó el ojiverde.

-¿Qué?- la petición la dejó consternada. –Sé que puedo volver a enamorarte, por favor dame una oportunidad- le volvió a decir –Será como en los viejos tiempos, ahora ya no hay tanto peligro, será como antes-.

-Ya nunca será como antes Harry, yo no soy la misma de antes y no pienso darte una oportunidad- se soltó la mano –Te esperé durante la guerra, te esperé después de la guerra, te di muchas oportunidades dejando a un lado lo que yo sentía, te esperé a que TU te sintieras mejor, esperé que toda TU angustia y TU complejo de héroe pasara y te dieras cuenta que yo estaba ahí para ti, para compartir la paz juntos, pero nunca lo hiciste, nunca pudiste darme un lugar en tu vida. ¿Cuantas veces me dejaste plantada por ir a cumplir misiones que tú mismo te ponías? ¿Cuántas veces me dejaste sola por cumplir con tu deber aunque no estabas en servicio y no era estrictamente necesaria tu presencia? No Harry, ya nada será como antes, esa Ginny ya no existe, la dejaste olvidada en una mesa de restaurante donde te aguardó durante horas para celebrar otro año juntos-

Harry la veía sin saber que decir, era verdad, la había regado muchas veces con ella, era su culpa todo. –Lo entiendo, pero por favor, aléjate de esa serpiente Zabini, no es bueno para ti y esto del baile… sé que les puedes ganar ya que tú eres Sun- Ginny se sorprendió ante la revelación de que él sabía que ella era Sun –No deberías sorprenderte, al fin de cuentas soy el jefe de Aurores, investigué bien a Al y descubrí quien es verdaderamente la Triada- le dijo –Por favor aléjate de esa serpiente te va a lastimar-

-Si la lastimo o no será decisión de ella, si ella acepta algo de mí será a sabiendas de lo que le puedo o no ofrecer, yo no les miento a las mujeres ni prometo cosas que no cumpliré- Blaise salió de atrás de una columna donde había aguardado a que la pelirroja regresara de hablar con su familia, iba a acercarse a ella pero Potter le ganó –Así que ella tiene siempre la última decisión si es que quiere iniciar algo conmigo, tú no tienes derecho a meterte-

Harry estaba molesto, no esperaba que ese maldito estuviese escuchando ahí –No te la mereces-

-Lo dice el que la dejó olvidada por su trabajo hace años y ahora quiere volver- le dijo con ironía. Harry se lanzó contra el moreno para golpearlo, pero Ginny lo detuvo y lo lanzó al suelo con un movimiento marcial.

-No tienes ningún derecho a golpearlo, solo ha dicho la verdad y si ando o no con él es mi problema no el tuyo, no te necesito para defenderme, aprendí muy bien en la guerra a hacerlo sola- le dijo desde arriba mientras él estaba en el suelo viéndola.

-Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme a prepararme para un concurso-

-Después de ti mi estimada Sun- le dijo Blaise dándole el paso -¿Acaso todos saben que somos la Triada?- le preguntó sorprendida –No sé si todos, pero al menos por lo visto Potter, Draco, Theo y yo lo sabemos, nosotros no hemos dicho nada, no sé si Potter hablaría-

-Yo no he dicho nada- dijo mientras se levantaba –Si quisieron mantenerlo en secreto fue por algo, no me iba a entrometer en eso-

-Gracias por eso, ahora si me voy que tengo mucho por hacer- Ginny se alejó y Blaise se fue detrás de ella. Harry supo que de verdad no tendría ya ninguna posibilidad de volver con ella. La había perdido para siempre.

Ginny caminaba rápidamente, quería alejarse de ahí, no era consciente de que Blaise la seguía, las lágrimas estaban escapándosele de los ojos sin poder contenerlas, se dirigió a un pasillo que creía estaría solo y detrás de una columna se metió y comenzó a llorar. Le había dolido mucho lo que su madre le había dicho.

Dio un respingo cuando alguien la abrazó, al volverse a ver ¿quién era? vio que era el moreno –Llora si eso es lo que necesitas, yo estaré cuidando que nadie te vea si eso es lo que quieres- Ginny lloró con más fuerza en el pecho del moreno –Mi madre se avergüenza de mí- le dijo entre sollozos.

-Perdóname, pero creo que tu madre se equivoca, tiene una hija admirable, que pudo pelear contra mortífagos siendo una niña, pudo darse su lugar con una persona que no la valoraba, una que tuvo el valor de vivir en el mundo muggle aún y cuando no lo conocía, tiene una hija que es una gran jugadora y es ejemplo para muchas niñas que sueñan con jugar profesionalmente debido a ella. Su hija arriesgó su vida por salvar a varios niños. Su hija es una de las más grandes bailarinas que he conocido. No entiendo ¿Por qué se avergüenza de ella? Es una mujer admirable la Ginevra Weasley que yo conozco- le dijo.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos después de detener su llanto – Eso solo lo dices para llevarme a la cama-

-Para llevarte a la cama no necesito decir la verdad, ahí usaría mis encantos de otra forma- le sonrió el moreno –Cuando dije que yo no le mentía a las mujeres lo decía de verdad, nunca le he mentido a ninguna mujer sobre mis intenciones. De que quiero meterte en mi cama lo acepto, si lo quiero, de que te diría mis condiciones, lo haría, no me gusta andar con dramas después. Pero en este momento solo te estoy diciendo lo que pienso de ti, sin ningún otro motivo oculto. Ya si más adelante te interesa la idea de pasar unas noches locas conmigo lo podemos platicar- Y le dio un casto beso en la frente –Por ahora solo quiero que estés bien, fuiste muy valiente allá con Potter y gracias por defenderme, eres la primera chica que golpea a un hombre por mí-

-Pero no te acostumbres- le dijo con una sonrisa Ginny y los dos se rieron –Gracias Blaise-bombón- y le dio un beso en los labios. Blaise se lo correspondió de la manera más dulce que pudo, esa mujer era algo especial ahora para él, no solo una posible noche loca.

-Vamos a buscar a tus amigas, que aunque sea parte del jurado seré muy estricto contigo, no habrá concesiones por este pequeño beso-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luna regresó del balcón, pensó que lo mejor era ir al baño un momento mientras Ginny hablaba con su familia. Ahí se dirigía cuando se topó de frente con Rolf, bueno con un algo tomado Rolf.

-Luna luces muy hermosa- le dijo acercándose a ella.

-Gracias lo sé, ahora si me permites tengo prisa- Trató de pasar pero le cerró el paso -¿Así que te vendiste a Nott?- le dijo.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Tu nueva apariencia tan fina, ese vestido tan costoso que luces, tu exitosa revista… te lo pagó Nott ¿verdad? por eso no quieres que yo entre a publicar ahí, temes que se entere que me sigues queriendo y te deje de apoyar- se acercó más a ella, ella pudo percibir el aliento a whisky de fuego que tenía su ex.

-Nott no me pagó nada, sabes que nunca permitiría algo así, lo que tengo lo he ganado yo y créeme que tú a mí no me interesas desde hace mucho- quiso pasar, pero le volvió a bloquear el paso.

-Tu no me has olvidado, yo lo sé, sé que aún me extrañas en tu cama, por eso estabas tan enojada en el Ministerio, te dieron celos de mi boda con Anne- le dijo mientras la recorría con la mirada llena de deseo. Deseaba a Luna, se veía realmente apetecible esa noche.

Luna lo miró a los ojos, no podía creer tanta estupidez –Creo que deberías irte a bajar la borrachera y dejar de decir idioteces. Hace mucho que no me interesas, hace mucho que no te extraño, para lo que me dabas te puedo asegurar que con dos baterías es más que suficiente para lograr un resultado mejor que tú en mi cama-

Rolf se quedó pensando y preguntó -¿Dos baterías? ¿De qué rayos hablas Lunática?- Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Luna le dio un rodillazo en los bajos con tanta fuerza que le bajó la borrachera en un segundo.

-No me llames Lunática- le dijo con voz fría –Y si, dos baterías para el vibrador, si no sabes lo que es averígualo ¡oh gran investigador!- habló irónicamente -y cuando lo descubras puedes tener la certeza que un vibrador es mucho mejor que tú en mi cama, así que creo que ya sé que le voy a regalar a Anne para su boda, lo va a necesitar contigo en su cama- Y se fue dejándolo tirado en el pasillo retorciéndose del dolor.

Theo había visto todo y al principio iba a ir al rescate, pero cuando vio los ojos de Luna luego del comentario de que no lo podía olvidar creyó que era mejor ver que sucedía, Luna siempre lo sorprendía y ahora no fue la excepción. Tuvo que hacer una nota mental sobre mantenerse alejado de las rodillas de Luna durante alguna futura pelea, ese golpe se notó que había dolido. Después corrió hacia la dirección por la que había desaparecido la rubia. Después de ese golpe el tipo seguramente no se atrevería a acercarse a Luna de nuevo, por lo que ni se molestó en amenazarlo.

Le tocó el hombro apenas la alcanzó, Luna se volteó a la defensiva pensando que pudiese ser Rolf nuevamente, al ver a Theo su semblante cambió a una hermosa sonrisa –Hola Theodore, me da gusto verte-

Theo sonrió, esta chica era como una montaña rusa de emociones, cambiaba abruptamente de un momento a otro –Te vi hace un momento allá atrás con ese tipo, pensé que tal vez quisieras un poco de compañía-

-¡Oh Gracias! Ahora me dirigía a los baños, pero luego me puedes acompañar a buscar a mis amigas ¿por favor?- Theo asintió y caminó a su lado.

-Contigo voy a cualquier parte, pero ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?-

-Sí claro Theo- le contesto

-¿Qué es un vibrador?- le dijo con un semblante serio, esas palabras que le había dirigido a Rolf lo habían extrañado, Luna soltó una carcajada, se puso de puntitas y se acercó al oído de Theo, le susurró la respuesta y mientras le iba diciendo Theo cambiaba su cara de color a un rojo encendido.

Luna se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro –Aunque creo que va a permanecer guardado indefinidamente en el cajón ahora que te tenga a ti en mi cama- y un avergonzado Theo solo pudo acertar a darle un beso a esa rubia que definitivamente era su perdición.


	18. ¡QUE INICIEN LOS BAILES!

_Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews y sus follows, me hacen sentir muy honrada por su atención. Y gracias Dark Side of Everyone por tus sugerencias, de hecho le atinaste a una... ya sabrás luego cual fue. Esta es la última hora antes de iniciar, así que ya casi se me acaba esta historia... Me estoy divirtiendo mucho y en parte es gracias a todos los que me han escrito, sus comentarios me animan a seguir._

 _Y aquí viene la parte triste al recordar que no son la dueña de los personajes... Son de la genial Rowling._

CAPITULO 17

¡QUE INICIEN LOS BAILES!

Mientras pasaban todos los dramas con las chicas, Kate al frente de un pequeño ejército conformado por su varita, Alfred, Christy, Tinky, su esposo, los técnicos, cables, máquinas y varios extraños instrumentos más, tomó por asalto el salón donde están todos los invitados, los cuales no pensaban moverse de su lugar, esto prometía ser algo muy interesante, nadie había pensado irse a casa y seguían en la espera del gran evento.

Muchos vieron asombrados a la mujer dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra las cuales se ejecutaban con rapidez y precisión de parte del pequeño ejército a su servicio. Cuando intentó hacer un pequeño hechizo de transformación y no le salía se le acercó una bruja.

-Buenas noches Sra. Burke, soy la profesora Minerva Mc. Gonagall, directora del colegio Hogwarts, veo que tiene problemas para transformar esas sillas ¿me permitiría ayudarle?-

Kate soltó un pequeño gritito de sorpresa -¿USTED ES LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL?- La profesora asintió ante la pregunta, Kate dio otro gritito de emoción antes de hablar –Hermione, Ginny y Luna me han dicho que usted era su maestra favorita, tenía muchas ganas de conocerla, Mione me prometió que me llevaría a Hogwarts junto con Al para presentarme con usted y ver si aceptaba ayudarnos a aprender por medio de tutorías, que ya estamos bastante grandecitos como para ir al colegio-

Minerva sonrió –Ellas también son de mis alumnas favoritas y será un placer ayudarle a usted y a su hermano, pero por el momento creo que necesitamos ayudar a estas tres niñas que se metieron en este problema, así que si me indica ¿qué es lo que necesita? tal vez pueda ayudarle-

Kate se empezó a reír –Acepto su ayuda, pero no se preocupe, las que se metieron en un problema fueron las tres que hace rato las retaron, no saben a quién se enfrentan-

Las palabras de Kate le extrañaron a Minerva, pero como de inmediato ella se puso a decirle lo que necesitaba dejó eso para más tarde. Así Kate unió a su pequeño ejército a la mismísima directora del colegio.

Una hora después el escenario estaba listo, o al menos casi. Minerva les preguntó que eran todas esas máquinas, cuando le explicaron para que eran les dijo –pero aquí no funciona la electricidad debido a la magia ¿acaso no se los dijo Hermione?- La sonrisa de Kate se ensanchó -¿Y acaso no le dijo Hermione a usted de su nuevo invento?- Al sacó de una caja un cubo de color negro, lo ubicó cerca de donde estaban las máquinas más grandes, de las cuales una era un pequeño generador de energía y de inmediato empezaron a funcionar.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamó Minerva y varios magos quedaron sorprendidos al ver los instrumentos muggles trabajando, el escenario se llenó de luces y empezaron a hacer pruebas de sonido.

Más de un mago se acercó a ver trabajar a los técnicos, maravillados de que funcionaran esas cosas extrañas.

-¿De verdad Hermione inventó ese aparato?- preguntó una incrédula Minerva analizando la caja.

Al fue quien contestó –En realidad es un invento de ella, Luna, los gemelos Weasley y el sr. Arthur Weasley, pronto saldrá al mercado por el momento tengo entendido que estaba en trámites de patente-

-¿Los gemelos Weasley? No lo puedo creer- Minerva de verdad estaba sorprendida, en todos sus años de profesorado no le había tocado tener unos alumnos tan inteligentes – ¡Esto es una verdadera maravilla!-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Tinky?- llamó Al- la elfina de inmediato apareció – ¿Llamó el Sr.?- dijo al tiempo que daba una leve inclinación de cabeza, a Al no le gustaban las reverencias. –Si gracias por venir tan rápido, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?- La elfina casi se pone a llorar, desde que estaba con Al y Kate todos la trataban con respeto, como a una igual, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada –Será un placer señor- Al la vio con el ceño fruncido –Tinky, dime Al por favor, eso de señor no va en nuestra relación- cambió el semblante y le dijo –Por favor localiza en este lugar a las "señoritas" Greengrass y a la "srita." Parkinson, diles que yo les mando decir que tengo listo todo el instrumental para el sonido y luces, que si gustan pueden darme sus pistas de música para tenerlas listas y que piensen como van a querer que sea esto, si un baile y un baile o presentan los tres juntos-

-Enseguida Al- y la elfina desapareció en un chasquido de dedos.

Justo en ese momento de varios puntos surgieron las chicas, Hermione venia de la mano de un ligeramente despeinado Draco, Ginny con ojos rojos de haber llorado pero con Blaise también de la mano y de otro punto surgieron Luna y un despeinado Theo.

 _Muy bien hecho chicas_ , pensó Al –Muy bien chicas, es hora de que vayan a cambiarse y a calentar, esto ya está listo- señaló el impresionante escenario que habían montado. Detrás del telón se oían aún las órdenes de Kate que estaba haciendo que probaran las últimas luces. Se abrió el telón y se vio a una Kate siendo seguida por Christy y Minerva.

-¿Profesora?- Dijo Hermione. Minerva volteó y con una gran sonrisa la saludó –Hermione, esto es tan emocionante, nunca había visto como trabajaban estas cosas muggles- Se acercó a las chicas –y tienen que darme la primeras piezas de la producción de su invento en cuanto salga a la venta, será un gran avance en el colegio poder contar con aparatos muggles, sobre todo para los hijos de muggles que por primera vez entran a la escuela, les hará más fácil el adaptarse-

-Claro profesora, cuente con ello- le dijo Hermione

-Y más les vale que le ganen a las Slytherins- les sentenció con voz severa – No es un partido de Quidditch pero no quiero que nos ganen ¿entendido?- las tres abrieron la boca de la sorpresa –No se apure profesora, yo le garantizo que ellas ganaran- le contestó Al –Las tengo muy bien entrenadas- Minerva asintió satisfecha y se fue a volver a seguir a Kate, estaba muy entusiasmada con eso que llamaban luces.

-¡Joder! La profesora no deja de ser intimidante aun cuando no es tu profesora- dijo Zabini

-Eso no es verdad, ella es fabulosa- le dijo Luna.

-¡Chicas! Menos charla y más acción, las quiero cambiándose y calentando a la de ya- las regaño Al

Draco se acercó más a Mione y le dijo – ¿Es posible calentarte más? Yo puedo ayudar con eso si gustas- Mione se puso de todos colores antes de golpearle el brazo -¡Draco no digas esas cosas!-

-¡CHICAS!- las tres le dieron un beso en la mejilla a su respectiva serpiente y salieron volando de ahí, no era nada agradable ver a Al enojado.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya se fueron las chicas, ustedes tres me van a escuchar- les dijo a los tres antes de que se fueran –Una sola lágrima de dolor que ellas derramen por su culpa y me encargaré de castrarlos ¿me entendieron?- los tres lo vieron con horror –Por sus caras veo que entendieron, así que ya saben, si bien ellas saben defenderse muy bien, no está de más que sepan que soy capaz de matar por ellas, así que ya lo saben, ahora vayan por ahí mientras esto inicia- Les dio la espalda y se iba a ir a seguir probando los aparatos.

-¡No! esperen- les dijo para detenerlos –Necesito algo de ustedes antes de que se vayan, consíganme una camisa suya- y la sonrisa de Al se ensanchó al ver la expresión de interrogación en la cara de los chicos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las chicas estaban llegando al salón donde estaban sus cosas cuando vieron en la puerta a los gemelos Weasley

-Gin-Gin hemos venido a desearte suerte y…- comenzó George –A decirte que estamos orgullosos de ti pequeña Sun- Terminó Fred. Ginny estaba anonadada, ellos también sabían que era Sun. –No importa lo que mamá o los otros digan- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Cómo lo supieron?- preguntó Mione.

-Fácil- empezó Fred –Nos hiciste lo mismo que en el club- dijo George –jugaste con nuestro cabello- dijeron al unísono señalándose el cabello –solo atamos cabos-

Ginny se empezó a carcajear –Nunca me di cuenta de que hice eso, ¿Alguien más lo sabe?-

-Nosotros no hemos dicho nada, es cosa tuya y de las otras, pero tal vez deberían agradecer a Neville- les dijo Fred – Neville ha estado defendiéndolas de sus respectivos ex y casi golpea a Ron después de haberlas desmayado- siguió George –Tiene a todo el grupo de aurores amenazado de que si un solo cabello les tocan…- dijo uno - el mismo les corta la cabeza- terminó el otro. -Deberían tener un voto de confianza en ese chico, es un verdadero amigo, las ha defendido a capa y espada-

-Lo sé, por eso lo pedí como juez, es un gran amigo Neville y lo quiero mucho- dijo Luna –Gracias por decirnos esto-

-Nos vamos, estaremos esperando…- dijo uno –su gran actuación- terminó el otro y se fueron rumbo al salón.

-Vamos a cambiarnos, necesito contarles algo- les dijo Ginny y las tres se encerraron en el improvisado camerino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pansy estaba nerviosa al igual que Astoria -¿Les vamos a ganar verdad?- preguntó la primera.

-Por supuesto que ganaremos- fue Daphne la que contestó -todo está a nuestro favor, hemos practicado, la chica que contactamos en ese otro bar nos dio las canciones necesarias, tenemos un vestuario que conseguimos en ese lugar tan raro muggle que nos sugirió la chica del bar y ellas no van a tener nada, son unas mojigatas que seguramente saldrán con su uniforme del colegio y eso será algo sexy según su punto de vista-

Entonces apareció Tinky frente a ellas y les dio el mensaje de Al.

-Dile que en un momento me reúno con él y ahora lárgate- Tinky las miró con molestia, eran brujas malas como sus ex amos y se desapareció de ahí.

-Vamos a ver que quiere ese estúpido-

Las otras dos la siguieron por los pasillos y al llegar al salón quedaron sorprendidas por la transformación, buscaron a Al y lo encontraron junto a una extraña máquina.

-Al fin llegan- les reclamó –Tengo todo listo para la presentación, supongo que no habían pensado en todo esto antes de lanzar su tonto reto- las tres negaron con la cabeza, realmente no habían pensado en adaptar el lugar para el baile. –Bien, ahora díganme su repertorio musical para montarlo y tenerlo listo-

-¿Nos crees idiotas? Si te lo decimos vas a correr a contarles a tus amigas- le dijo Pansy.

-Mis niñas no necesitan ese tipo de ventajas, si les parece bien hasta les puedo dar la lista de canciones que ellas van a bailar, por mí no hay problema, solo quiero agilizar esto y también tienen que escoger si van primero con las tres coreografías o uno y uno-

Las tres brujas se miraron y se alejaron para hablar en susurros.

Astoria le extendió un pedazo de pergamino a Al y un pequeño vial con un líquido -estas son las canciones, las teníamos preparadas para reproducirlas mágicamente con ese recuerdo, no sé si sea lo mejor pero es lo que tenemos- Al revisó la lista y entre risas les dijo –No sé quién les dio esta lista de canciones, creo que salvo una... –se quedó pensando - las otras dos son clásicos no se preocupen, no necesito el vial, las tengo cargadas en el Ipod-. Las brujas no entendieron de lo que hablaba – No se apuren solo indíquenme en ¿qué orden las quieren?, ya las tengo, ahora sobre lo otro ¿tomaron una decisión?-

Pansy habló – será uno y uno, pero primero iremos nosotras, cuando nos comparen se reirán de ellas- terminó con una risita y anotó en el pergamino el número de cada canción.

Al solo les dedicó una media sonrisa y les dio la espalda para que no vieran su cara de burla –Entonces en media hora iniciamos, estén listas yo seré el maestro de ceremonias-.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-De verdad lamento mucho que tu madre te haya dicho esas cosas Ginny- le decía Luna mientras abrazándola –Espero que recapacite y no te vuelva a hacer sentir mal- le dijo Mione –Hay que reconocer que Blaise se portó a la altura, bueno creo que las tres serpientes hoy me han dejado sin palabras, tengo que reconocer que son unos verdaderos caballeros-

-Theodore siempre ha sido un caballero conmigo, por eso me gusta, nunca me ha llamado Lunática o se ha referido a mí con adjetivos malintencionados, en cambio Rolf si lo llegó a hacer pero siempre tratando de decir que era de cariño o en plan de broma- le dijo Luna a Hermione –Pero Theo nunca lo ha hecho, eso me agrada-

-Eso a mí también me agrada, entre nosotras nos podemos decir lo que queramos: Locas, genios, putas, zorras, sabelotodo… pero somos nosotras, nos conocemos, nos queremos, nos tenemos la confianza y sabemos el límite de una broma y una ofensa y sabemos que si tú me dices sabelotodo insufrible no es una ofensa, sino es parte de nuestra manera bizarra de llevarnos, pero no podemos permitir que nadie más nos ofenda, por eso me agrada que Nott te trate bien, por mi parte tiene mi apoyo en su relación contigo- le guiño un ojo Mione a Luna.

-Y tú el mío en cuanto a Draco- Le dijo Ginny –Ron es mi hermano, pero es un gusano, te lastimó muchísimo y no lo merecías, eres mucha mujer para él, apenas alguien como Lavander está a su nivel, esa serpiente de Draco se reivindicó conmigo hoy por tratarte como lo hizo, te respetó mucho- Mione solo sonrió ante el recuerdo de su ojigris. –Sí, lo hizo-

-¿PERO QUE CHINGAOS CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?- La puerta se había abierto de golpe y una muy apurada Christy había entrado cual torbellino -¿ACASO CREEN QUE TENEMOS SU PUTO TIEMPO? ¡LAS QUIERO VESTIDAS EN ESTE INSTANTE PARA SU PRIMERA PRESENTACIÓN Y HACIENDO SU JODIDO CALENTAMIENTO!-

Las varitas salieron de donde las tenían guardadas y se cambiaron de inmediato las tres brujas, si a alguien no era bueno hacer enojar ese alguien era Christy. Se había educado en los barrios bajos de Londres y aún conservaba ese florido lenguaje.

-Así me gusta que obedezcan y hagan las jodidas cosas como debe de ser. Ya en un momento viene Al, que no sé qué putas cosas está hablando con las pinches viejas esas contra las que van a bailar, pero me envió para checar que estuviesen haciendo lo que les ordenó y no haciéndose pendejas- Les dedicó una sonrisa –Ahora si, a calentar que no quiero que se vayan a chingar las piernas o les dé un puto calambre en el escenario, ya faltan menos de 30 minutos- Y salió del camerino.

-Si algún día Christy dejara de decir tantas malas palabras al hablar significaría que ha dejado de ser ella- Dijo Luna y las tres se empezaron a reír mientras hacían estiramientos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todo estaba listo para iniciar, las mesas habían sido re ubicadas para que todos tuvieran una mejor vista del escenario, frente a este estaban unas mesas y sillas para los jurados, en los cuales ya se encontraban los jueces sentados.

-Estoy nervioso- le dijo Theo a Draco –Sé que Luna lo hará excelente, pero no me gusta que todos la vean, me pone celoso, tal vez sería mejor que me la llevara lejos-

Draco se empezó a reír nerviosamente –Te entiendo, yo me hubiera secuestrado a Granger nada más verla con ese vestido, no quería que nadie más la viera y la verdad yo tampoco quisiera que la vieran bailar hoy, me da rabia que otros la vean-

Blaise que había alcanzado a escuchar lo que dijeron se acercó más: -Están jodidamente equivocados- los dos se le quedaron viendo -¿Acaso no entendieron lo que tratan de hacer ese trío? ¿O solo yo lo he entendido?

-¿De qué hablas Blaise?- Blaise vio al rubio -¿No se dan cuenta que todo esto al final es para que las vean? Ellas ya se demostraron a sí mismas que pueden ser más de lo que la gente cree, ahora quieren que los demás vean lo que son, no lo que creen ellos que son. En especial ese trío que las menospreció –dijo señalando a Potter, Ron y Rolf que estaban del otro lado- aunque no entiendo aún que hace Longbotton aquí, pero esto nunca se trató de ver si son mejores que Pansy y las otras- Miró a Theo –Tu Moon tiene una extraña manera de pensar, algo retorcida y maquiavélica, pero es jodidamente inteligente, supo aprovechar ese pleito en el restaurante a su jodido favor, al final nos acabó usando a todos para su propio beneficio- y empezó a reírse.

-¿Nos usó?- dijo un perplejo Draco -¿Acaso no lo notaste ya? Sí, nos usó para darle una lección a esos tres, y ahora es nuestro turno de aprovechar la oportunidad que se nos presenta, porque ellos las dejaron ir lastimándolas, es nuestro turno de tenerlas a nuestro lado y de paso fregar a esos idiotas y ¿qué mejor si lo hacemos por amor?- Blaise les sonrió después de esas palabras.

-Ahora solo no sean celosos y disfruten o arruinaran todo lo que han ganado con ellas, y tengan en cuenta que de ahora en adelante esas chicas son solamente suyas, podrán todos verlas, desearlas pero jamás tenerlas, porque eso solo nosotros lo haremos, son unas joyas preciosas, pero no para cualquiera, así que yo que ustedes me ponía a cuidarlas desde ahora y dejar de lado esos sentimientos de propiedad, porque ellas no son propiedad de nadie, y tengo que admitir que ese trío son mujeres increíbles como para dejarlas escapar por pensamientos machistas y pendejos-

Draco y Theo no podían creer lo que oían, Blaise no era un estúpido ni nada, pero pocas veces hablaba así, con tanta razón y analizando todo tan profundamente, debían admitir que tenía lógica todo lo que dijo. Era su oportunidad, se las dio este loco concurso ideado por las casualidades de la vida, no debían desaprovecharlo ni sentir estúpidos celos. Era el momento de sus chicas para brillar y ellos tenían que apoyarlas.

-Blaise, a veces eres un pinche genio- le dijo Draco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!- se escuchó la voz de Al, que estaba de pie en el escenario frente a una gran cortina, por todo el recinto –SEAN BIENVENIDOS ESTA NOCHE A LA SUCURSAL DEL MYSTIC CLUB EN EL MUNDO MÁGICO, Bueno es un decir jajaja – se rió de su propio chiste Al.

-Esta noche tendremos la presentación de dos grupos de chicas que compiten por el título de las brujas más deseadas del mundo mágico, por lo cual bailaran 3 coreografías con música muggle, por petición de las chicas serpientes será un baile y un baile iniciando con ellas, el jurado ya lo conocen, por lo que no voy a perder mi precioso tiempo en presentarlo, por lo que sin más ¡QUE INICIEN LOS BAILES!-

La cortina se abrió y empezó la música...


	19. HOMBRES, LLUVIA Y ALGO MAS

_¡Finalmente llegamos a las presentaciones! Espero les agraden y si hay jitomatazos pues los aceptaré, mil gracias por sus reviews y sus follows, me encanta leerlos. Al final del capítulo les dejo un par de comentarios._

 _Y aún no ahorro lo suficiente para comprar los derechos de Harry Potter, por lo que sigo jugando con los personajes..._

CAPITULO 19

HOMBRES, LLUVIA Y ALGO MÁS

El telón se levantó y las luces se encendieron al ritmo de… Man! I feel like a woman! de Shania Twain… Al pensó _buena, pero ya no la usaría yo, es… un clásico, es decir… todo mundo lo usa y te compara_. Las chicas serpientes aparecieron en el escenario con una lencería muy provocativa, Pansy en color rojo, Astoria de verde y Daphne de negro, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, Al solo movió la cabeza en negación -¿Quién rayos las asesoró? ¿No les dijeron que menos es más?- se decía a sí mismo.

Let´s go girls, come on

I'm going out tonight, I´m feelin´alright

Gonna let it all hang out

Want to make some noise, really raise my voice

Yeah, I want to scream and shout

En su mesa la señora Weasley decía a su esposo –Mira nada más, están casi desnudas y ¡Ginny va a hacer eso mismo! ¡Qué vergüenza!- Mientras el resto de sus hijos miraba embobados a las serpientes, al fin hombres…

No inhibitioins, make no conditions

Get a little outta line

I ain´t gonna act politically correct

I only want to have a good time

Las chicas se veían en palabras de Al… vulgares. Se movían de forma mecánica, no seguían o transmitían nada, se notaba que solo habían practicado pasos de un baile que no sentían.

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I´m a lady

Men´s shirts, short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yea, doin'it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction

Color my hair, do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

Sus sonrisas eran falsas, pero para alguien como Ron fueron suficientemente convincente para engatusarlo rápidamente lo mismo que Rolf, quienes estaban babeando al verlas. Harry estaba más bien indiferente y Neville se veía incómodo.

Draco, Theo y Blaise miraban con total frialdad a sus amigas, ya las conocían y no era sorpresa verlas así… No era algo que les llamara la atención.

The girls need a break-tonight we´re gonna take

The chance to get out on the town

We don´t need romance, we only want to dance

We´re gonna let our hair hang down

Muchos hombres del público aplaudían y soltaban chiflidos. Al solo se quería dar un tiro en la sien _¡están arruinando un clásico!_ _Además que no son nada originales_ pensaba.

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I´m a lady

Men´s shirts, short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yea, doin'it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction

Color my hair, do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and

Daphne se acercó al lugar donde estaba Theo y trató de que la viera más, de que admirara su cuerpo de encender algo en él por ella, pero él estaba demasiado aburrido con ellas.

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I´m a lady

Men´s shirts, short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yea, doin'it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction

Color my hair, do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

Las chicas hicieron algunas piruetas, algunos movimientos sugestivos de cadera, pero nada que no hiciera cualquier bailarina común, eran como muñecas huecas.

I get totally crazy

Can you feel it

Come, come, come on baby

I feel like a woman

Finalmente terminaron su canción y las luces se apagaron. Hubo aplausos de parte del público. Y unos cuantos de los jueces en especial el ex borracho y el pelirrojo.

-¿Las viste Harry? ¿Apoco no son bellísimas? Dudo mucho que mi hermana, Mione y Luna las puedan superar- dijo Ron a Harry, este solo se empezó a reír, si su amigo supiera…

Al volvió al escenario –Bueno, un aplauso para las _señoritas_ … Y los que no saben de música muggle ellas bailaron una canción de la artista Shania Twain llamada Man! I feel like a woman!, que es muy conocida en el mundo muggle, es un clásico de los bailes en los clubs nocturnos… nada original su baile si me lo permiten, pero se agradece su esfuerzo- se escucharon algunos reclamos a las palabras de Al.

–Lo siento si no les gusta mi comentario, pero esto es a lo que me dedico, no por nada soy dueño del mejor club nocturno del mundo muggle y mágico y lo que presentaron las señoritas no fue nada novedoso ni interesante- los reclamos se fueron silenciando después de esas palabras.

-Maldito estúpido ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que no fue nada original ni interesante?- se quejaba Astoria quien estaba junto a las otras dos detrás de un telón, querían ver la presentación de las otras. –Se nota que no tiene buen gusto, nuestro baile fue perfecto y esta lencería fue la más fina que encontramos en esa tienda muggle- Dijo Daphne.

-A continuación se presentará el otro equipo conformado por dos leonas y un águila. Con ustedes Hermione, Ginny y Luna- Hubo muchos aplausos, sobre todo de parte de algunos jueces.

-Chicas, suerte, no es lo que yo hubiera querido, pero es más " _decente_ " para que mi pelirroja no tenga tantos problemas con su familia- Les dijo Al cuando pasó a su lado. El repertorio original había sido modificado por dos cosas: la familia de Ginny y que querían dar gracias a alguien…

Los primeros acordes de Umbrella de Rihanna se escucharon y una lluvia comenzó a llenar el escenario, las chicas salieron con… su capa de Hogwarts puesta y una sombrilla en la mano.

Yeah Rihanna  
Good girl gone bad  
Take three... Action

No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone,  
we rockafella  
We fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
an anticipation, for precipitation.  
Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?

-¡Ja! Bien dijiste que saldrían con su uniforme, no tienen idea de cómo vestir de forma sexy- se empezó a reír Pansy pero cuando vio lo que estaba pasando en el escenario dejó de reír.

You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share

Las chicas se habían hecho a un lado la capa del colegio revelando un sexy trajecito compuesto de microshort y un crop top halter corto que dejaba ver un trabajado abdomen, todo en color negro con altas botas negras que les llegaban a las rodillas. Y había que decir que lucían un cuerpo espectacular, piernas torneadas, cintura pequeña y un trasero que hacía lucir ese short. Su maquillaje era cargado en los ojos con delineador negro, para resaltar sus ojos, pero sus labios llevaban un lipstick efecto mojado en tono claro, lo cual a Draco le pareció excitante ya que le hizo recordar el beso que le había dado hace un par de horas a la castaña.

La coreografía que bailaban la acompañaban con la sombrilla que llevaban, la usaban magistralmente tanto como apoyo para algunas poses, como para jugar y como habían dejado sus largos cabellos sueltos, la lluvia del escenario las estaba empapando, haciendo que pareciera que se acababan de duchar. Chapoteaban como niñas en los charcos formados por la lluvia, parecía que jugaban y se divertían, era una extraña mezcla entre inocencia y sensualidad. La capa la mandaron a volar hacia sus serpientes, quienes las atraparon al vuelo, Theo disfrutó oler el perfume de manzanas de su chica.

Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'm stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella

Las chicas transmitían alegría, su juego en el agua hacía reír a más de una persona del público, pero el cuerpo mojado y sus ropas pegadas mientras movían las caderas encendían a otros.

-¡Joder! Así se va a ver esa pelirroja cuando la meta en mi ducha… voy a necesitar agua muy fría esta noche- dijo Zabini. Theo y Draco solo asintieron sin dejar de ver a las chicas bailar, ellos también necesitarían una ducha fría.

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart

-Creo que Gin-Gin no se ve para nada como las serpientes mamá- dijo Fred –Creo que ni su vestuario ni sus movimientos son como los de las otras, se ve linda- dijo George. Molly asintió, si bien era un vestuario corto viéndolo bien, no estaba más destapado que un traje de baño o un bikini que luego usaba su hija para tomar el sol, y su baile no era atrevido como el primero. Tal vez…. Solo tal vez había exagerado con su reacción.

Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella

Jugaban a abrir y cerrar la sombrilla al ritmo de la canción, pero no era al azar, se notaba que había coordinación entre ellas.

Las chicas se acercaron un poco más al jurado y bailaron chapoteando y lanzando agua a los del jurado y otras mesas cercanas, haciendo reír a más de uno.

You can run into my arms  
It's ok don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more

Giraban la cabeza para que sus cabellos salpicaran de agua al jurado, Draco estaba riéndose lo mismo que Theo porque las chicas les habían guiñado el ojo antes de mojarlos, Ginny que estaba haciendo unos giros sobre el agua terminó el giro lanzando con el pie agua hacia Blaise entre risas.

-¡Oye no es justo!- fue la exclamación de un divertido Zabini. Después de mojar a sus respectivas serpientes se dirigieron a su verdadero objetivo.

Estando en los camerinos ellas habían decidido cambiar la canción Baby One More Time de Britney Spears que quería Al que bailaran con sus uniformes modificados a algo sexy ( _porque quería que al menos hubiera un clásico_ ) por esta canción de Rihanna, no era en si una canción erótica ni sugestiva, la letra era más enfocada a invitar a un amigo a aceptar ayuda o ser apoyado. Lo que les habían contado los gemelos sobre Neville les había calado. Neville siempre estuvo ahí para ellas y lo seguía estando, las defendió y querían agradecerle.

Las tres rodearon a Neville que estaba todo rojo, y una a una le fue dando un beso y su sombrilla en forma simbólica mientras bailaban a su alrededor.

Because, when the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend

-Gracias por defendernos, siempre contarás con nosotras- le dijo al oído Hermione –Es una promesa… para siempre-

Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella

Las chicas volvieron al escenario y siguieron su baile.

It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining

Para terminar Al hizo caer una lluvia de luces de bengala, para darle más dramatismo… Obvio que iba a meter más producción en sus chicas.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar muchos estaban riendo, se habían divertido con el baile de ese trío, otros si lo consideraron más sexy, ver como se les entallaba más ese vestuario por la lluvia y como el agua recorría las curvas de las chicas, como el frío del agua hacía que se les hubiera marcado los pezones era muy tentador para muchos, mucho más que el hecho de haber visto al otro trío con casi nada de ropa.

-No me pareció la gran cosa- dijo Daphne –Solo un poco de agua y un baile tonto- Y entonces se fueron para cambiarse y estar listas para el siguiente baile.

-Muy bien, esa fue la primera presentación de este grupo, el cual debo decir tuvo un alto grado de complejidad, ya quisiera ver a cualquiera de ustedes bailar sobre este piso mojado, más de uno terminaría resbalándose y el uso de la lluvia da un cierto grado de originalidad, lo mismo que usar las sombrillas, la canción se llamó Umbrella de la artista Rihanna, pero ahora continuaremos de nuevo con las chicas serpientes, quienes se están preparando para su siguiente actuación- comentó Al.

En el escenario Tinky estaba limpiando el agua con su magia, todo era cambiado y limpiado rápidamente para no entretenerse mucho.

-Creo que lo hicieron muy bien o ¿tú qué crees Ron?- le preguntó Harry a Ron, quien ahora estaba enfurruñado -¿Por qué nunca me tocan a mí los besos cuando una chica baila?- se quejó, la otra noche la chica sexy besó a Neville y al hurón, y ahora esas tres ¡besaron solo a Neville! ¡Yo también merezco un beso!-

Harry miró a Neville, estaba aún algo rojo, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, no había oído lo que Mione le dijo, pero se veía que lo había puesto de muy buen humor. Rolf por su parte se veía algo pensativo -¿Qué sucede Rolf?- le preguntó –No sé, es como si ya hubiera visto antes a Luna bailar, o algo me recuerda pero no se ¿qué es?- Harry supo que en cualquier momento se daría cuenta que las chicas eran la Triada. Era algo obvio ahora, el cuerpo era el mismo, aquella vez habían cambiado algo su apariencia, pero los movimientos eran iguales. Vería ¿cuánto se tardaban Ron, Neville y Rolf en darse cuenta quiénes eran?

-Muy bien damas y caballeros el escenario ya está listo para recibir al grupo de las serpientes, denles un fuerte aplauso… Las luces se apagaron y una muy conocida canción empezó a sonar… Lady Marmalade…

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister

Las tres serpientes saltaron al escenario con un mega cargado maquillaje en sus caras (como en el video de la canción) unos diminutos juegos de lencería y tacones altos. _Nuevamente NADA original_ pensó Al _Tengo que averiguar ¿quién fue el estúpido que les asesoró? Pareciera que fue su peor enemigo, y claramente no fui yo jajaja_ se reía de sus propios pensamientos.

He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go, oh

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)

Astoria se acercó a Draco moviendo las caderas y quedando frente a él agachándose para que le viera el "escote". Draco solo giró los ojos en señal de desagrado.

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
Is where he started to freak, yeah

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh

Daphne no pensaba dejar de intentarlo con Theo, se acercó a su silla y prácticamente pasó su trasero por la cara de él, Theo solo giró la cara el perfume que usaba Daphne lo mareaba y le daban nauseas.

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)

-Ya vez mamá, Ginny no hizo nada de eso en su presentación, creo que exagerabas- le dijo Charlie a su madre para irla calmando más.

Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through with the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the Jews  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Gotta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
Mocca chocolata (what)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
(One more time, come on)

Se oían cuchicheos entre el público, las chicas en el escenario no les estaban agradando, no era un baile bonito, de plano algunos se pusieron a platicar entre ellos. Esto hizo que se enojaran y viendo que ni Draco ni los otros dos se veían con ánimos de apoyarlas decidieron " _seducir_ " a los otros jueces.

Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
Marmalade (ohh)

Hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried

Mientras Astoria le bailaba a Harry, las otras fueron por Rolf y Ron, pero como Harry tampoco le prestaba mucha atención se fue con Neville, quien solo se puso rojo. En cambio Pansy y Daphne si habían tenido más suerte, esos dos estaban comiéndoselas con la mirada.

More, more, more  
Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)  
Living a gray flannel life  
But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep

Al solo las veía y seguía negando con la cabeza -¿Qué tal las vez?- le preguntó una voz detrás suyo, era Kate junto con Christy –Hay que admitir que se nota que ensayaron, pero no tienen lo necesario y me refiero no a lo físico, sino a transmitir las emociones- Kate asintió con una sonrisa –Por eso son tan buenas nuestras chicas, hacen suya la canción, suya la letra y la bailan usando sus sentimientos, no mecánicamente como ese trío- Terminó Al.

-Sí, ese trío solo sirve para los que van a buscar carne –dijo Christy –Como ese par de idiotas que las están desnudando aún más con la mirada-

-¿Y creerás que esos eran los novios de Lunita y Mione?- le dijo Kate

-¡No me jodas! ¡Se libraron de dos pendejos!-

More, more, more

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)

Come on, uh

Las chicas volvieron al centro del escenario, dieron algunas vueltas, casi se mata Astoria porque se andaba cayendo de los tacones que traía, pero no se notó mucho.

Christina  
Moulin  
Pink  
Lady Marmalade  
Lil' Kim  
Hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
Mya  
Rockwilder baby  
Lady  
Moulin Rouge  
Ooh  
Misdemeanor here

Después de lanzar unas sonrisas lascivas a algunos hombres que las estaban viendo en el público, y antes de terminar hicieron un movimiento que las dejó con el trasero al aire… -Si esa es su definición de ser sexy y sensual, están jodidas- dijo Christy

Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yeah

Y las luces se apagaron…

Al volvió al escenario –Un aplauso para las "señoritas" que nuevamente eligieron un clásico para su presentación, la canción Lady Marmalade interpretada por las cantantes Pink, Christina Aguilera, Mya y Lil Kim. En lo personal no me agradó su espectáculo- nuevamente se escucharon abucheos de parte de algunos magos, incluido Ron –Señores, para esto que hicieron, mejor veo el video musical de la canción, mil veces mejor y con mejor vestuario- añadió.

-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! - Astoria estaba furiosa contra Al -¿Cómo que no le gustó? ¡Lo hicimos perfecto!-

-Pues yo opino lo mismo que mi hermano- Las tres brujas se voltearon a ver a Kate que estaba parada detrás de ellas junto con otra mujer -Solo lo dicen porque son amigos del otro grupo- le reclamó Daphne.

-No- Christy intervino - Yo fui bailarina durante más de 20 años, y lamento decirles que ustedes no transmiten nada, solo bailan para que las vean y se las follen, es lo único que hacen, no sienten la jodida música, no son intérpretes de lo que trata de transmitir la canción. Por eso están jodidas como bailarinas, les apuesto que escogieron cada puta canción solo por elegir, nunca pensaron en la puta letra ni si podían expresarse bien con ella- Las tres serpientes miraron a Christy sin saber que decir, efectivamente, no habían puesto atención a las canciones, eligieron al azar lo que les ofrecieron. -Al bailar, hay que transmitir- terminó Christy.

-Lo que acaban de bailar es una canción que se hizo clásica en los table dance, y se trataba de invitar a tener sexo, ustedes lo hicieron de forma vulgar y sin poner el corazón en ello, fueron muñecas que repitieron una coreografía ensayada, vistiéndose como putas baratas y listo, tal vez un poco lo intentaron con los jueces pero, tan no lo transmitieron que solo los dos idiotas sin cerebro les hicieron caso- terminó Kate. –Vean la siguiente coreografía de las chicas, a ver si logran entender un poco de lo que les estamos hablando- Y dándose la vuelta se fue con Christy para ver el baile de sus amigas, dejando a un trío con mucho que pensar.

-Muy bien damas y caballeros ahora toca el turno nuevamente de Hermione, Luna y Ginny démosles un fuerte aplauso- las luces se atenuaron, el telón se levantó revelando tres sillas.

De un costado del área del jurado surgieron las tres chicas, llevaban un body negro de vinipiel con la parte inferior adornada con encaje, medias y botas altas negras, en esta ocasión las tres llevaban el pelo sujeto en una alta coleta y los ojos delineados de forma dramática nuevamente.

After all you put me through  
You'd think I despise you  
But in the end, I wanna thank you  
'Cause you make me that much stronger

Pasaron junto a sus ex, esta vez era para ellos la dedicatoria. Y justo como decía la canción elegida en esta ocasión ellas ahora eran más fuertes.

When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame

Cada una se situó frente a su ex y le demostró su furia y fuerza con sus movimientos de baile, querían que pudieran constatar que ya no eran las de antes, eran fuertes, estaban renovadas y no se habían dejado vencer.

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

-So I wanna say thank you- le canto Hermione a Ron al acercarse a su oído. Y Ron supo de lo que hablaba… Y por un momento se sintió culpable de verdad por lo que le había hecho a esa mujer que tanto lo había amado, solo por un momento.

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

-So thanks for making me a fighter- Luna le decía a Rolf que la miraba como si nunca la hubiese visto antes, ahora era de verdad una desconocida para él, ya no existía la Luna que él había amado y lastimado, y sin darse cuenta se le escapó una lágrima. Lágrima que no pasó desapercibida por Daphne.

Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard you're going round  
Playing the victim now  
But don't even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave

-´Cause you dug your own grave- y Harry supo una vez más que Ginny nunca daría marcha atrás. Fue su culpa todo lo que pasó y ahora tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
No more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now  
And never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

Las chicas se movían con fuerza, sus movimientos a comparación del baile anterior eran fuertes, muy marcados, con rabia, como si quisieran golpear y destrozar todo alrededor, pero al mismo tiempo era algo sexy. Tomó cada chica una silla y les dieron una demostración de los movimientos que se pueden lograr en ellas.

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Todos y cada uno de sus movimientos eran perfectos, transmitían fuerza y sensualidad. El público estaba en completo silencio viendo como las chicas cantaban y bailaban que ahora eran mucho más fuertes.

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see, You won't stop me

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

-I am a fighter and I, I ain´t goin´stop…- esta vez Ginny miraba directamente a su madre que la veía bailar. _Perdón mamá, pero ahora no voy a ser lo que era antes, esto es lo que soy y lo que yo quiero ser_ pensó. Vio a Molly cubrir su boca con la mano, supo que su madre había entendido el mensaje con la canción…

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

-Ginny y las chicas lucen muy bien- dijo Billy y su madre solo asintió.

Thought I would forget  
But I remember, I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember

Luna vio a Anne en medio de la gente que estaba observándola y le sonrió obteniendo una cara de sorpresa de su prima, se había llevado a Rolf pero ahora eso no le importaba, tuvo su venganza al verla tan sorprendida y rabiando de celos, y al final, ella salió fortalecida, era mucho más feliz que en aquel entonces, estaba plena y era momento de dejar atrás todo, pero no olvidar, recordar, pero sin que afecte su vida presente, porque ese dolor la hizo más fuerte.

Thought I would forget  
But I remember, I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Después de un último movimiento en la silla las tres la empujaron a un lado con su pie terminando la canción. Y las luces se apagaron y el público aplaudió fuertemente.

-Creo que ahora entiendo lo que querían decir esas dos- Se escuchó la voz de Daphne en la oscuridad.

o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo, debido a las letras de las canciones, espero les halla gustado, escogí esas para las serpientes precisamente porque son "clásicos" si googleas música o canciones para table dance son de las primeras que aparecen así que aun con nulo conocimiento de cultura muggle si preguntaban a alguien seguramente iban a sugerirles esas canciones, sobre su vestuario... siempre imaginé a las Greengrass como esas modelos de Victoria Secret, por lo que las vestí con ese tipo de lencería, la que luego usan en los desfiles que a veces no deja nada a la imaginación. En cuanto a la Triada, su primer vestuario es similar al que usa la misma Rihanna en su video y el segundo me gustó el body que usó Beyonce en el super bowl del 2013 cuando se presentó con Destiny´s Child. ¿A ustedes que les pareció? Saludos!_


	20. DE FINALES Y PRINCIPIOS

_¡Buenos días a todos! Aquí les dejo el final del concurso, aun nos quedan uno o dos capítulos más para terminar la historia. ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Shironeko Black gracias por decir que amas mi historia y si habrá sufrimiento de la comadreja muajajaja, LaChicaRiddle quisiera subir más rápido, pero... se me fue mi jefa de vacaciones y dejó su trabajo, más el mío y no me estoy dando abasto, he tenido que trabajar horas extras fuera de la oficina, lo que me quita tiempo para estar en la computadora. MariiiLu1099 gracias por pensar que fue precioso, aquí te dejo el siguiente y si alcanzo... no prometo nada... por la tarde subo el siguiente. Dark Side of Everyone, Al te agradece tu opinión sobre él._

CAPITULO 20

DE FINALES Y PRINCIPIOS

-¡Y esa fue la presentación de Hermione, Luna y Ginny! Denles un fuerte aplauso, creo que en lo personal fue muy interesante su manejo de la silla, es algo difícil hacer ese tipo de movimientos, se requiere de mucho equilibrio.- Decía Al alabando a sus niñas, la canción fue Fight de la cantante Christina Aguilera, interesante elección.

Al iba a presentar al siguiente grupo cuando Daphne le hizo señas –Necesito un pequeño receso por favor, tenemos algo que arreglar- Al la miró extrañado, Daphne estaba muy seria y hasta había sido amable al pedir el receso. Al accedió -Tenemos un pequeño contratiempo pero en unos momentos continuamos, mientras por favor jueces vayan comentando sus opiniones para ir avanzando en la calificación final.

Los chicos se vieron entre ellos, era verdad, tenían en algún momento que hablar para dar la votación final.

Blaise tomó la iniciativa –propongo que demos una calificación cada uno a cada equipo por cada coreografía realizada, en la escala del 1 al 10 y sumamos los puntos-

Draco, Theo y Neville estuvieron de acuerdo, Ron quiso hacer pleito sobre ¿porque tenían que seguir ordenes de una serpiente? estaba furioso. Rolf estaba más borracho que no entendía muy bien de que iba la cosa y Harry, Harry solo estaba fuera de sí mismo, parecía que no estaba en su cuerpo… Solo estaba con la mirada perdida.

Cada uno puso en un pergamino su calificación, y se fueron sumando, las serpientes iban perdiendo por mucho…

-Bien, entonces vamos a esperar el último para dar a conocer la calificación final- Blaise se había autonombrado presidente del jurado, para mayor coraje de Ron, pero como ni Harry ni Rolf ni Neville lo apoyaron no le quedó de otra que aguantarse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Al que pasó?- le pregunto Mione, se le había hecho raro que no iniciara el otro baile, las chicas no habían visto ninguna de las actuaciones de las otras, por irse a preparar y a hacer estiramientos.

-Realmente no lo sé, la chica serpiente vino y me pidió un receso, hasta fue amable al hacerlo, de verdad que me dejó sorprendido- le contestó Al, esto extraño mucho la castaña, pero pues no podía averiguar nada más porque las serpientes se habían encerrado en un salón cercano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Por qué pediste tiempo?- le preguntó Pansy –no entiendo ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Pasa que nos equivocamos totalmente, justo como nos dijeron esas dos, pasa que ya hemos perdido este concurso, pasa que somos unas estúpidas, eso pasa- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una silla y contenía las lágrimas – pasa que Theo nunca será mío y quiero al menos terminar esto con algo de dignidad-

Astoria se acercó a su hermana -¿Qué fue lo que viste que te puso así?- Daphne vio a su hermana a los ojos

–Vi a Rolf soltar una lágrima cuando Lunática le cantó, con una canción y un baile ella logró hacer llorar al que fue su pareja, y en el primer baile Theo estaba feliz y riendo cuando ella lo mojó mientras bailaba. Creo que me sobran dedos de una mano al contar las veces que había visto a Theo reír así. A eso se referían esas dos con transmitir… Transmitió fuerza, transmitió alegría y eso nunca lo logramos nosotras, ser sensual no es cosa de cuerpo, es cosa de actitud y de cómo nos percibe la demás gente, puede ser la más lunática del mundo, pero supo mover a esos dos hombres a diferentes extremos, a uno llorar por ella y a otro gozar con ella… y eso es lo que a sus ojos la harán la más sexy o sensual-

Pansy y Astoria se miraron –Nosotras solo les dimos una vista de nuestro cuerpo, con esta lencería que no esconde casi nada, ellas no lo necesitaron y aun así… se veían bien, odio reconocerlo pero se veían bien, se veían seguras de sí mismas y maldita sea ¡todos las veían con deseo! ¡Nosotras nos ofrecimos a sus ojos y algunos ni nos miraron dos veces!- Daphne arrojó lejos el zapato de tacón que traía puesto. Y se soltó a llorar.

-Cálmate por favor Daphne- le pedía Astoria mientras la abrazaba.

Pansy vio a las hermanas y se vio a sí misma, tenía razón Daphne, solo habían mostrado su cuerpo sin nada más que ofrecer. Lucían un bonito conjunto de lencería de la tienda que les había recomendado la chica muggle, algo de victoria… no recordada bien el nombre, prácticamente lo único que habían hecho era lucir eso. Habían buscado lo más revelador pero ni eso les había funcionado…

-Tenemos que terminar este concurso con la frente en alto, pero no sé cómo- dijo finalmente Pansy.

-Yo sé cómo pueden hacerlo- se escuchó una voz. Las tres giraron y encontraron a Luna en una esquina del salón junto a una puerta –Perdón no era mi intención escucharlas pero… yo estaba en ese baño cuando entraron-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Muy bien damas y caballeros, ahora vamos a continuar, con ustedes de nueva cuenta se presenta el equipo de las serpientes, un aplauso por favor- se escuchó la voz de Al y el telón subió. Las luces iluminaron el escenario y tres mujeres vestidas con un vestido largo vaporoso con aberturas en los muslos hicieron su aparición al ritmo de Crazy in love de Beyonce.

I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
when you leave I'm begging you not to go

call you name two, three times in a row  
such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
how I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
yeah

Las serpientes no estaban bailando como en las otras dos presentaciones, eran otro tipo de movimientos, más fluidos, más lentos, sin tratar de ser llamativos. Estaban sintiendo por primera vez la canción y si, así se sentía cada una, enamorada, pero sin poder ser correspondida.

'cause i know i don't understand  
just how your love can do what no one else can

Bailaban como si no hubiese nadie más en la sala, bailaban para ellas y por ellas.

got me lookin' so crazy right now (your love)  
got me lookin' so crazy right now  
got me lookin' so crazy right now (your touch)  
got me lookin' so crazy right now

 _Loca… así se sentía cada vez que pensaba en su eterno amigo, loca de amor…_ pensó Daphne y se movió al ritmo de la música, necesitaba sacar ese sentimiento.

got me hoping' you page me right now (your kiss)  
got me hoping' you save me right now  
lookin' so crazy in love  
got me lookin', got me lookin' so crazy in love.

Estar bailando sin mirar a nadie más que a ellas mismas llamó la atención de la gente, ya ellas no trataban de conquistarlos con sus sugestivos movimientos, ni siquiera su ropa era descubierta, se veían hermosas, se veían diferentes. Al, Christy y Kate veían el baile -¿Luna?- preguntó Kate. –Lo más probable- le contesto Al –Aún les falta mucho a las idiotas estas, pero creo que ya dieron el primer paso para dejar de ser tan pendejas- terminó Christy.

When I talk to my friends so quietly: "who he think he is?"  
look at what you've done to me  
tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress  
you ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress

Pansy también sabía en el fondo que Blaise no sería de ella y le dolía. Por más que tratara de impresionarlo, sabía que con él solo sería sexo y ya.

it's the way that you know what I thought I knew  
it's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you  
but I still don't understand  
just how your love can do what no one else can

Se voltearon para bailar al público y descubrieron que todos las miraban, no como la otra vez, sino que con mayor atención y algunos parecían de verdad suspirar al verlas.

got me lookin' so crazy right now (your love)  
got me lookin' so crazy right now  
got me lookin' so crazy right now (your touch)  
got me lookin' so crazy right now  
got me hoping' you page me right now (your kiss)  
got me hoping' you save me right now  
lookin' so crazy in love  
got me lookin', got me lookin' so crazy in loooooooooooooove.

Daphne se había acercado a Theo pero solo le envió un inocente beso soplado, nada que ver con pasarle el trasero por la cara y vio que Theo se sonrojó. Con eso tuvo su recompensa esa noche, en su larga relación con él de Amistad, nunca había logrado algo así.

-Vaya, se ven geniales esas chicas- Dijo Blaise –Si no las viera, no creería que fueran ellas las que están bailando- Draco asintió –Creo que es la primera vez que las veo sin tanta pose y disfrutando lo que hacen- Dijo el rubio.

got me lookin' so crazy right now (your touch)  
got me lookin' so crazy right now

Astoria vio a Draco, pero también vio que no había futuro juntos… por más que lo quisiera.

got me hoping' you page me right now (your kiss)  
got me hoping' you save me right now  
lookin' so crazy in love  
got me lookin', got me lookin' so crazy in love.

Astoria se había acercado a Harry y solo le dio una caricia en la mejilla y se sorprendió de que hizo que el ojiverde se pusiera rojo, cuando antes la había ignorado –" _se tú misma y disfruta_ "- las palabras de Lunática le llegaron de nueva cuenta a la cabeza y sonrió de manera sincera, haciendo que el rubor de Harry se hiciera más fuerte.

oh oh oh oh oh oh no no no...

Las chicas terminaron su presentación con unas sencillas vueltas sobre sí mismas, como cuando juegas a marearte tú mismo, queriendo dar a entender a los demás su inestabilidad emocional, su locura, esto hizo que sus vestidos se elevaran un poco y dejaran ver mejor sus piernas y entonces vieron que más de uno trató de ver más allá " _a veces menos es más_ " les había dicho Luna, y creyeron que no era tan lunática como pensaban.

Por primera vez el público les aplaudía con fuerza, dejándolas sorprendidas. Miraron a su alrededor, incluso sus amigos les aplaudían y sintieron un pequeño calor en el pecho, eso se sentía bien, Luna había tenido razón.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-¿Y tú que vas a saber Lunática?- le cuestionó Pansy, Luna la vio a los ojos directamente y algo dentro de Pansy sintió que esa mujer frente a ella era algo especial, alguien que sabía mucho por las experiencias de la vida. Y se sintió intimidada._

 _-Solo tienes que ser tu mismas y disfruta, la música las guiará, dejen fluir sus sentimientos con la letra de la canción, si sienten odio o rabia, muéstrenlo con su baile, si quieren enamorar sean fluidas y delicadas, si quieren divertir, sean alegres, pero sean auténticas, no sirve fingir, no cuando se baila- Les decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta._

 _–_ _En cuanto a su vestuario, Alfred siempre nos dice que menos es más, no es necesario mostrar todo tu cuerpo, solo insinuar, es más interesante a ojos de otros tratar de descubrir lo que hay detrás, si les das una probada querrán más… O eso piensa él, creo que…- Hizo un movimiento con su varita dirigido a Astoria que estaba sentada y transformó su ropa interior en un vestido diferente- ese tipo de vestido les quedaría mucho mejor, vi cuál será su siguiente canción y ese vestuario no desentona y las hará verse hermosas- diciendo esto salió de la habitación._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Denle un fuerte aplauso al equipo de las serpientes- Al salió de un costado del escenario donde aún estaban las tres paradas viendo al público –Y debo confesar que este fue un baile mucho mejor que los anteriores chicas, las felicito por ser su primera vez- Las tres estaban sorprendidas, ¡ese tipo al fin había elogiado su trabajo! –Esta canción que bailaron fue Crazy in love de la cantante muggle Beyonce en la versión usada en la película 50 sombras de Grey, una buena elección debo decirles- Y les guiñó un ojo.

Las chicas no salían de su asombro, pero fueron caminando hacia la salida del escenario. Al pie del escenario estaba Luna –Felicidades, lo hicieron muy bien- Daphne fue la que tomó la palabra –Gracias, creo que tenías razón- Luna solo le sonrió –Al contrario, tengo que agradecerte hacerme recordar algo que estaba olvidando- Daphne la vio sin entender lo que quería decir. -¿Por qué nos ayudaste?- Le preguntó Astoria

Luna solo le sonrió más –Porque nunca nos iban a poder ganar, y eso en parte fue trampa de mi parte, así que ahora me siento mejor- le dijo de forma sincera.

-¿Cómo que trampa?- Pansy estaba pensando que tal vez si estaba loca ese chica.

-Vean por favor nuestra siguiente actuación y lo sabrán- les dijo antes de irse a reunir con Ginny y Hermione.

Cuando Luna llegó con sus amigas ellas la estaban esperando nerviosas – ¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo todas?- preguntó Mione –Una vez hecho no hay marcha atrás, todo termina e inicia ahora-

Ginny asintió y Luna solo le sonrió –Creo que ya es tiempo de hacerlo, como te dije hace rato, ver a Daphne llorar así me lo recordó, todo esto empezó por un sentimiento similar al que ella tenía, nuestra depresión nos llevó a estar muy mal, el baile, Al, Kate y Christy nos ayudaron a salir de eso, y creo que no debemos avergonzarnos de lo que hacemos. Si no les gusta lo que somos ya no debe importarnos-

Mione abrazó a Luna –De verdad te adoro Luna, a veces soy tan miedosa que no entiendo como fui a parar a Gryffindor-

Al se acercó a ellas -¿Entonces van con todo?- Las tres lo miraron y asintieron -¡ESAS SON MIS CHICAS!- Y corrió de vuelta al escenario.

-Una disculpa por el retraso, cuestiones técnicas… Les voy a contar una pequeña historia: Hace un par de años, yo conocí a tres chicas que estaban sumergidas en un gran hoyo emocional… -Se volteó a lanzar una mirada venenosa a Harry, Ron y Rolf- estas chicas, se volvieron no solo mis amigas, sino mis hijas, mis hermanas… mi familia. Esas chicas hicieron que mi vida tuviera otro rumbo, hoy gracias a ellas no solo tengo mi magia, sino la oportunidad de volver al mundo del que huí hace muchos años sin temor. Yo vi a esas chicas luchar contra sus demonios personales y vencerlos. Fueron luchando poco a poco y paso a paso recuperándose… Con disciplina, con coraje, usando el baile para ese cambio que necesitaba su vida. Hoy finalmente han terminado su transformación –Vio a las serpientes fijamente- con ayuda de algunas personas presentes-

-Esta noche no solo van a ver a esas mujeres hacer su última pieza de baile en este "CONCURSO", hoy van a ver en lo que se convirtieron esas niñas que yo conocí. Hoy tengo el honor de presentar a las máximas estrellas del Pole Dance profesional en la Inglaterra muggle por primera vez después del torneo que les permitió tener por segundo año su título de número 1, son las número 10 a nivel mundial, las estrellas de la noche de Londres: GINEVRA, LUNA Y HERMIONE TAMBIEN CONOCIDAS COMO SUN, MOON Y STAR!- Y el telón se abrió:

-¿QUEEEEEE?- Se escuchó el grito de Ron antes de que iniciara la música, lo mismo que varios murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa. En el centro del escenario había tres tubos, de los cuales bajaron las chicas, llevaban unas máscaras como las que usaban en los shows, su vestuario era una ropa interior negra de encaje, con liguero y medias negras, la complementaban con una camisa de hombre abierta. Para esta ocasión habían elegido una canción en especial Dangerous Woman de Ariadna Grande.

Don't need permission  
Made my decision to test my limits  
Because it's my business, God as my witness  
Start what I finished  
Don't need no hold up

\- ¡No me jodas! Ginny trae mi camisa- Dijo Blaise mirándola con deseo. Theo estaba feliz, se acomodó para ver a su Moon brillar nuevamente sobre el escenario, y más ahora que usaba su camisa, eso era algo excitante para él. Draco también se acomodó en su lugar _se ve preciosa_ pensó.

Taking control of this kind of moment  
I'm locked and loaded  
Completely focused, my mind is open

All that you got  
Skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't you stop, boy

-¿Ginny baila eso?- se quedó mirando el sr. Weasley el escenario, no lo podía creer. Tampoco Molly, estaba en shock igual que Percy, Bill y Charlie – ¡Oh sí! ¡Y es fabulosa!- Dijo Fred – ¡Una de las mejores de todo el mundo! –Completó George.

-¿USTEDES LO SABÍAN? - Les preguntó su madre. Ellos solo sonrieron, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron viendo la actuación de su hermana.

Something about you  
Makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Something about, something about, something about you  
Makes me want to do things that I shouldn't  
Something about, something about, something about

Detrás del escenario, tres serpientes estaban asombradas -¿Entonces es por esto que dijo la lunática que hizo trampa? ¿De verdad son bailarinas profesionales?- Se escuchó una risa –Por supuesto que lo son, las tres son las más jodidamente famosas en todo Londres y las mejores del país- era obviamente Christy –Ustedes nunca imaginaron a quienes habían desafiado- y se empezó a reír de ellas en su cara.

Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof  
And know what I'm doing  
The way we're moving  
Like introducing us to a new thing  
I want to save it, save it for later  
The taste of flavor, because I'm a taker

Las tres lanzaron su máscara al aire, revelando su rostro con una sonrisa, ya era hora de demostrar quieres eran y aceptarse.

Because I'm a giver, it's only nature  
I live for danger

All that you got  
Skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't you stop, boy

Something about you  
Makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Bajaron lentamente del tubo y se fueron hacia sus serpientes mientras seguían con sus rítmicos movimientos hipnotizándolos más, bailaban para ellos.

Something about, something about, something about you  
Makes me want to do things that I shouldn't  
Something about, something about, something about

Theo se dejó llevar por el dulce aroma de Luna, cerró los ojos por un momento disfrutando esa esencia cuando fue sorprendido por un beso en sus labios, abrió los ojos de repente y vio cómo se alejaba una muy divertida rubia -¡tramposa!- le dijo entre risas

All girls want to be like that  
Bad girls underneath, like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside

-You know how I'm feeling inside- Mione le cantaba a Draco y muy bajito le dijo –Gracias Draco- Draco solo sonrió –Y gracias por la camisa, huele muy bien- le guiño un ojo muy coquetamente –Un placer, el verde te sienta de maravilla- le contestó, la castaña sonrió y se fue a seguir con su coreografía. _Sí te sienta muy bien, y definitivamente vas a verte hermosa en mi cama_ pensó.

Something about, something about

Something about you  
Makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Something about, something about, something about you  
Makes me want to do things that I shouldn't

\- Makes me want to do things that I shouldn't- Ginny le decía al oído al Moreno – pero luego… platicamos de esas noches que comentabas- Blaise solo asintió, capaz y si hablaba la voz se iba a escuchar muy ronca, estaba sumamente excitado, su túnica lograba ocultar a su "amigo" pero… es que esa pelirroja en su camisa… de verdad lo ponía mal.

Something about, something about, something about

Las chicas volvieron a su tubo, giraban y giraban, era hermoso verlas. Ver sus cabellos sueltos, como subían y bajaban con gran facilidad por el tubo.

All girls want to be like that  
Bad girls underneath, like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside  
Something about, something about

Yeah, there's something about you, boy...

Terminaron su rutina con una pose muy atrevida en el tubo y las luces se apagaron. Las serpientes del jurado fueron los primeros en aplaudirles de pie junto con Neville y los gemelos Weasley. Poco a poco el público se fue recuperando de la sorpresa de saber que esas chicas eran profesionales y comenzaron a aplaudir.

El que estaba hecho una fiera era Ron, no podía creer que Hermione fuera Star, ¿cómo se había atrevido a humillarlo así? Debió decirle la verdad desde un inicio.

Rolf también seguía muy sorprendido, Luna era… ¿Moon? No podía creerlo, no era posible, ella no podía ser esa bailarina ¿Tanto había cambiado?

Y Harry, él solo quería irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, no quería verla mucho más tiempo, era doloroso y más ver como esa serpiente se la había ganado.

-Muy bien, ahora los jueces tienen que tomar la decisión- Al estaba en el escenario –Por favor reúnanse y dennos su veredicto.-

Ron se negó a dar una calificación al equipo de su ex, se sentía traicionado y engañado. Pero aún y con su negativa, las chicas contaban con una gran mayoría de votos. Pasaron un pergamino a Al con los resultados

-Muy bien, por favor vengan al escenario los dos equipos- las seis chicas subieron al escenario vistiendo su ultimo vestuario –Y la decisión de los jueces sobre quien es el grupo de brujas más sensuales y deseables del mundo mágico es: ¡LUNA, GINEVRA Y HERMIONE!- Gritó Al.

Las chicas brincaron y se abrazaron, finalmente lo habían logrado, al fin tuvieron el valor de mostrar lo que eran y valían. El público aplaudió fuertemente y hasta se escuchó un grito entre el público -¡BIEN HECHO MIS GRYFFINDOR Y RAVENCLAW!- grito que Mione estaba segura fue de la directora del colegio.


	21. GOLPES, HOSPITALES Y CAMAS

_Hola a todos! les dejo el siguiente capítulo, advertencia contiene Lemmon... Así que sin más los dejo leer._

 _Y aún no puedo adueñarme de los derechos de Harry Potter, siguen siendo de J. ..._

CAPITULO 21

GOLPES, HOSPITALES Y CAMAS.

Las chicas se inclinaron ante el público agradeciendo sus aplausos. A su lado las serpientes increíblemente no estaban enojadas, se veían serenas y se retiraron sin decir nada.

-Muchas gracias a todos por esperar tanto tiempo esta noche, cuando gusten los esperamos en el Mystic Club en Londres Muggle- Al se despidió del público y se retiró junto con las chicas que lo llevaban abrazado.

Las chicas se fueron a cambiar para poder irse ya a casa, era muy tarde, había sido un muy largo día, Al se fue con Christy y Kate a ayudar a los técnicos a desmontar todo y regresarlo al club.

Estaban en el camerino cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, era Ron, estaba furico -¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A ENGAÑARME?- se acercó a Mione que como se estaba cambiando había dejado lejos su varita, Ron la tomó por las muñecas y empezó a zarandearla, Ginny gritó y trató de alejarlo pero Ron la hechizó lo mismo que a Luna que había corrido para alcanzar su varita.

-! SUÉLTAME IMBÉCIL! – Le grito Hermione, trató de darle una patada pero Ron fue más rápido y arrojó a un sillón que estaba cerca, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por la fuerza con la que la arrojó.

-¿COMO PUDISTE PONERME EN VERGÜENZA? ¿CUANDO EMPEZASTE A BAILAR COMO UNA PUTA? ¿CUANDO? ¿SI TANTO TE GUSTA EXHIBIRTE PORQUE NO LO HICISTE CONMIGO?- Le reclamaba a gritos mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella. Justo en ese momento entraron Daphne, Pansy y Astoria que habían escuchado los gritos, pero al tratar de hechizar a Ron este había sido más rápido y las había desmayado, se notaba que era un auror experto en duelos.

Mione estaba mareada, se había golpeado la cabeza, solo atinó a decir –Tinky, ayúdanos- antes de desmayarse por el golpe recibido.

Tinky apareció haciendo una pequeña reverencia, pero al ver el escenario y ver que Ron se inclinaba para volver a agarrar a la niña de su amo se puso furiosa.

-¡HOMBRE MALO! ¡NO TOCARÁ A LAS NIÑAS DE MI SEÑOR!- y con un chasquido de sus dedos Ron terminó colgando de cabeza sin poder moverse. Tinky desapareció y un momento después estaba de regreso con Al.

Al corrió a ver a Mione que estaba tirada junto a sillón, luego vio al resto de las chicas tiradas –Tinky trae al sr. Neville de prisa-

Tinky obedeció al instante y en menos de 10 segundos apareció con un confundido Neville a su lado –Por favor algo les pasó le dijo señalando a Mione y a las otras chicas que estaban también desmayadas por la habitación, no se ¿qué pasó?- Neville se movió rápidamente para atenderlas.

-Hombre malo lastimó a la niña Hermione- dijo Tinky -¿QUE HOMBRE MALO?- Grito Al. –Tinky señaló hacia el alto techo y entonces lo vio por primera vez. –Tinky, bájalo pero no le devuelvas el movimiento- Dijo con voz lúgubre.

La elfina obedeció, cuando tuvo a Ron a su alcance empezó a molerlo a golpes no se hubiera detenido si no es porque Neville logró quitarle a ese desgraciado -¡DEJALO! NO TE COMPROMETAS POR ESTA BASURA- le dijo Neville. Al trató de recuperar a Ron para seguirlo moliendo a golpes, pero ahora era Neville el que lo golpeaba – ¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO LES PODÍAS TOCAR NI UN CABELLO INFELIZ POCO HOMBRE!-

Neville seguía golpeando a Ron cuando entró Potter seguido de 3 serpientes, Harry se había preocupado cuando la elfina había aparecido para llevarse a Neville con quien estaba hablando, algo había pasado y había corrido a buscarlo, su carrera llamó la atención de las serpientes que teniendo un mal presentimiento lo siguieron. Escuchó los gritos de Neville y al entrar al cuarto vio a todas las chicas desmayadas y a Neville moliendo a golpes a Ron, Alfred trataba de separarlos ahora, no quería que Neville fuera a ir a prisión.

Harry los separó con magia, los demás corrieron a ayudar a las chicas, -¿Qué paso?- Preguntó Harry a Neville y Al –No estoy seguro, pero ese idiota las lastimó- le contesto Neville –Tinky dijo que él había lastimado a Mione- continuó Al –Tinky lo detuvo pegándolo al techo, yo le pedí que lo bajara y lo golpee, no sé bien que pasó-

Harry miró a Ron, estaba hecho una piltrafa, dudaba que pudiese responder algo.

-¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESE PUTO ANIMAL LES HIZO ESTO?- Theo estaba furioso si no es porque Harry lo detuvo hubiera golpeado más a Ron, pero no contó con que Draco sin decir palabra aprovecho el descuido y se le fue encima a el imbécil de su ahora ex amigo.

-¡BASTA!- Gritó Harry y a todos los petrificó, porque Blaise ya iba camino a golpear también a Ron.

Los gritos se habían escuchado por varias partes del restaurant, los gemelos Weasley que identificaron el lugar de donde procedían como donde estaba el camerino de su hermana corrieron a ver ¿qué pasaba? seguidos de su familia.

Encontraron a Harry parado en medio de varias chicas desmayadas, con un Ron tirado sin moverse bañado en sangre, Neville y Al con los puños ensangrentados y petrificados junto con tres serpientes más y una elfina que chillaba a mares… Bastante bizarra la imagen.

-¿Qué pasó Harry?- Preguntó George mientras Fred trataba de reanimar a su hermana.

-Parece ser que Ron atacó a las chicas-

-No puede ser, Ron no haría eso- Era Molly quien iba entrando junto con el resto de la familia –Pues parece ser que sí, la elfina lo detuvo porque parece que lastimó a Hermione, pero no sabré nada hasta que ellas reaccionen-

Percy, Bill y Charlie habían ayudado a las chicas serpientes que eran las que estaban más cerca de la puerta, Astoria fue la primera en reaccionar -¿Que te pasó?- le preguntó Charlie.

Astoria abrió los ojos con miedo y trató de alejarse, no había reconocido que no era el pelirrojo que la había atacado, cuando pudo distinguir solo dijo -Oímos los gritos de ellas y venimos a ver qué pasaba pero nos desarmó y ya no supe nada, la tenía tirada en el piso- sollozaba –¿Quién tenía tirada a quién?- volvió a preguntarle, sabía que la chica estaba en shock, pero necesitaba saber, Harry se acercó para escuchar –Weasley, él tenía a Granger tirada en el piso, las otras también estaban en el piso, quise ayudar, pero fue más rápido-

Al oír esto ya no hubo ninguna duda, Molly que se había acercado para tratar de curar a Ron comenzó a llorar, su hijo se había vuelto un criminal y había atacado de nuevo a su familia. Arthur la tomó en un abrazo y la alejó de Ron, miró a Harry –Haz lo que tengas que hacer Harry- y salió de ahí llevándose a su desconsolada esposa, no sin antes decirle a sus hijos que tomaran cuidado de Ginny.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La luz que entraba por una ventana la hizo despertar, se sentía adolorida, estaba acostada mirando un techo que no reconocía, trató de incorporarse pero le dolía la cabeza, entonces notó que no era su cama, ni era su pijama la que vestía.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, no trates de moverte- le dijo una voz pero no podía reconocerla, la oía como a lo lejos, entonces sintió una mano tomar la suya –Tómalo con calma, fue un fuerte golpe- logró enfocar su vista a la persona que le sostenía la mano, era Draco. _¿Qué hace aquí se preguntó?_ Draco adivinando lo que pensaba esa castaña que lucía desorientada le respondió –Estás en San Mungo, te trajimos ayer en la madrugada, no habías despertado, me diste un buen susto Granger- y le sonrió, fue entonces que notó que aún llevaba la túnica de gala.

Trató de hablar pero tenía la garganta seca, Draco le ayudó a sentarse y le acercó un vaso con agua del cual bebió –Voy a llamar a los doctores y avisarles a tus amigas, Blaise y Theo se las llevaron para que comieran algo, no se han querido separar de aquí, tuvieron que forzarlas junto con Al quien está aquí afuera esperando, no tardo- Le dio un beso en la frente y salió a toda prisa.

Un momento después entro Al todo histérico y se abalanzó para abrazarla – ¡Oh mi niña! Qué alegría verte despierta, estaba muy asustado- Al se soltó llorando mientras la abrazaba, Hermione lo abrazó con dificultad, todo le dolía. -¿Cómo están ellas?- logró decir. Al se incorporó y la vio a los ojos –Están bien, recibieron un fuerte hechizo que las noqueó, lo mismo que las chicas serpientes que trataron de ayudarles, afortunadamente no pasó a mayores y solo tienen el golpe que se dieron en la caída aunque tardaron algo en reaccionar Neville ya las dio de alta-

Mione sonrió, era bueno saber que sus amigas estaban bien, quiso tomar la mano de Al pero la encontró cubierta de vendas -¿Qué te pasó?- Al retiró la mirada de la cara de ella –Golpee al infeliz ese, si Neville no me lo hubiera quitado lo mato a golpes-

-¿Qué pasó con Ron? ¿Cómo supiste?- Hermione no había logrado ver que Tinky había llegado, por eso estaba confundida.

-Creo que llamaste a Tinky antes de perder el conocimiento, ella detuvo a Ron inmovilizándolo y fue a buscarme, al principio no lo vi, solo me preocupe por ti y las otras chicas, mandé a Tinky por Neville, cuando empezó a atenderte no sabíamos que había pasado, fue ella la que me hizo ver a esa sabandija petrificada y pegada al techo donde lo había dejado antes de buscarme, le pedí que lo bajara y lo molí a golpes, Neville me lo quitó, y entonces él lo molió a golpes… Tiene un buen puño ese chico- se rio al recordar –si no es por Potter que llegó a detenernos lo hubiéramos matado probablemente, aunque Theo también intentó golpearlo Potter lo detuvo, pero no alcanzó a detener a Draco que también le dio unos buenos golpes, tuvo que petrificarnos a todos para no hacer picadillo de imbécil…- Hermione estaba escuchando atentamente lo que decía su amigo. Aún le costaba creer que Ron la hubiese agredido.

-Supongo sigue vivo ¿verdad?- le preguntó

-Desgraciadamente… está en otra área de este hospital, sus heridas van a tardar más en sanar, luego de eso… no sé qué vaya a pasar, Potter estaba esperando a que reaccionaras para saber que te había hecho, Luna y Ginny solo pudieron contar unos momentos porque las desmayó rápidamente, las serpientes solo vieron un par de escenas antes de ser desmayadas también, solo tú sabes bien ¿qué pasó? -

-No mucho, recuerdo ver entrar a Pansy y las otras, intentaron lanzar un hechizo pero fue más rápido él, inmediatamente le hable a Tinky y ya no supe más, supongo llegó enseguida ella y lo detuvo- contó Mione –No me golpeó él, solo me jaloneó, intenté darle un golpe pero fue más rápido y me lanzó al sillón, pero perdí el equilibrio por la fuerza y fue cuando yo me golpee con… no sé si la mesa o el mismo sillón, no estoy segura, me sentí mareada, pero fuera de eso no me tocó, si no hubiese perdido el equilibrio seguramente hubiera podido conseguir algo con que noquearlo-

-¡MALDITO GUSANO! ¿QUE DEMONIOS PENSABA PARA AGREDIRTE?- Al aún estaba furioso.

-Creo que lastimé su orgullo de hombre, me reclamó ¿qué porque no le había dicho nada? ¿Que desde cuando bailaba como una puta?- Se le salió una lágrima –Sabía que se iba a molestar, pero nunca imaginé que tanto- Al la abrazó –Tranquila, ya pasó, su familia vio todo, su madre al principio no lo creía, pero Astoria reaccionó primero y confirmó la hipótesis de que era el agresor, el sr. Weasley se llevó a Molly, los gemelos cuidaron de trasladar a Ginny, los otros pelirrojos trasladaron a las serpientes a San Mungo. Harry se encargó de ese pusilánime intento de hombre. Pero la que más nos preocupaba eras tú, el golpe fue muy fuerte, llevabas más de 30 horas sin despertar- le dijo Al –Ni Draco, ni las chicas, ni yo, ni siquiera las otras serpientes nos hemos separado de ti, nos asustamos mucho, Harry ha estado iendo y viniendo-

En ese momento Draco entró con Neville en su papel de medimago, Mione vio que también llevaba las manos vendadas –Gracias Neville- le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo.

Neville le sonrió –Siempre contaran conmigo, es una promesa, para siempre- le guiño un ojo y Hermione reconoció las palabras que le había dicho durante el baile y su sonrisa se ensanchó más –lo sé, por eso te quiero aún más- Neville se puso rojo, pero rápidamente se compuso para empezar a checar a su amiga. Draco vio todo con un poco de celos, pero sabía que no debía molestarse, ellos eran solo amigos, y debía reconocer que le agradecía haber golpeado a esa estúpida comadreja, él no pudo hacerlo lo suficiente para sacar su rabia _Debí lanzarle un par de crucios_ se había repetido desde esa noche.

Después de examinarla y darle un par de pociones le dijo que estaría un día más en observación y luego se podría ir a casa, afortunadamente aunque fue un fuerte golpe no representaba ya un peligro.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando llegaron Luna y Ginny seguidas por las serpientes –Ya está mejor, mañana se la podrán llevar- les dijo antes de salir.

Las chicas se lanzaron a la cama de su amiga a abrazarla – ¡Perdón!- le decía Ginny- no pude detenerlo- Luna también estaba por ponerse a llorar. –Tranquilas, no es culpa suya, a las tres nos agarró por sorpresa, ni siquiera yo tenía mi varita a la mano, nunca pensé que habría peligro mientras nos cambiábamos de ropa- trató de calmarlas –No me golpeó él, perdí el equilibrio y caí golpeándome la cabeza-

-¡Estúpido Ron!- Dijo Luna quien miró a Theo –Pronto voy a necesitar a esos abogados- Theo solo asintió, sabía la rabia que tenía su rubia y él mismo hubiera querido matar al idiota ese, por un momento pensó que se quedaría sin su chica.

-Por lo menos Neville y Al le destrozaron la cara- dijo Ginny –le va a doler muchísimo la reconstrucción- y sonrió de manera siniestra –Y luego vendrá mi revancha, ya tengo listos los nuevos productos cortesía de mis hermanos… Necesitamos un conejillo de indias y con Fred y George decidimos que una comadreja puede funcionar bien-

Hermione se empezó a reír pero por el dolor se detuvo, no imaginaba nada peor que la venganza de los gemelos y Ginny, sería algo digno de ver. Entonces cayó en cuenta que todos vestían las ropas de ese día Draco, Theo, Blaise, Ginny llevaba un vaquero y la camisa con que había bailado lo mismo que Luna, Al seguía con su traje ya ahora bastante arrugado.

-Deberían ir a descansar, yo voy a estar bien- Ginny y Luna estaban negando con la cabeza.

-Vayan un rato a dormir y descansar, yo me quedo cuidándola hasta que vuelvan- era Potter que había entrado en la habitación.

-Vayan por favor- les insistió Hermione –Necesitan un baño ¡apestan!- les dijo en broma. Viendo que Harry se quedaría y seguramente tendría que hablar un buen rato con su amiga decidieron ir a su departamento. Blaise y Theo se despidieron de Mione con un movimiento de cabeza y Al le dio mil besos en las manos prometiendo que volvería pronto. Draco que fue él último en salir le dio un efusivo beso en los labios que casi la deja sin aliento, después salió por la puerta no sin antes decirle a Potter –Más te vale cuidarla bien-.

-¿Malfoy y tú? ¿De verdad?- Mione sonrió ante la pregunta de su amigo –En realidad… no, no somos pareja… pero no estoy cerrada a esa posibilidad- le dijo sinceramente –Debo decir que estoy tan sorprendida como tú, estas últimas semanas ha estado apoyándome mucho y tratando de cuidar de mí, ha sido algo extraño-

-Ni que lo digas- Harry se sentó a los pies de la cama –Pero al menos… no ha intentado golpearte o hechizar a tus amigas… eso ya es ganancia- Harry se veía agobiado, se notaba que estaba en un gran dilema, por un lado su mejor amiga había sido atacada por su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo estaba en muy mal estado físico y dependiendo de Mione iría o no a Azkaban y no podía ni siquiera pedirle no presentar cargos, él mismo quería meterlo en la cárcel por lastimarla.

-Harry… hasta acá puedo escuchar tus pensamientos- Harry la miró, se veía tan frágil ahí sentada en esa cama, con esa ropa de hospital _MALDITO RON_ volvió a pensar.

-Lo siento, debí darme cuenta de que estaba tan enojado, había hecho comentarios de que estaba molesto, se enojó mucho cuando supo que eran la Triada, debí suponer que iría a reclamarte y detenerlo, a veces es un idiota impulsivo-

-A veces es impulsivo, idiota siempre- le dijo riéndose la castaña, y Harry sonrió con ella –Cierto-.

-¿Qué va a pasar con él?- Harry no la quería ver a la cara, no sabía ¿qué hacer? –Por hechizar a Ginny, Luna y las otras tres puede pagar una fianza o pasar un par de meses en prisión dado que no fue un hechizo de magia negra ni una imperdonable, lógicamente lo tengo que dar de baja del cuerpo de aurores, pero si tu confirmas que fuiste golpeada por él entonces no tendrá derecho a fianza y pasará un par de años en prisión-

-No me golpeo él- Harry negó con la cabeza –Hermi, por favor no vayas a tratar de protegerlo- Mione tomó la mano de su amigo –No lo hago, es la verdad, si me jaló, me arrojó a un sillón al yo tratar de darle un golpe para que me soltara, pero fue ahí que yo caí mal y me golpee, no logró él usar su puño en mí, Tinky llegó muy rápido a salvarme, te juro que es la verdad-

Harry suspiró algo aliviado, al menos no había tenido tiempo de lastimarla más –si esa es tu declaración seguramente va a tener posibilidad de fianza, cuando logre salir del hospital, tu amigo, Neville y Draco de verdad lo molieron a golpes- y esbozó una sonrisa –sé que está mal reírme de él pero se lo merecía, es lo mínimo-

-Pues ten por seguro que le vendrán cosas peores… Ginny y los gemelos ya lo tienen como blanco- y entonces si los dos se rieron de la mala fortuna que le esperaba a su ex amigo.

-Te quiero Hermione- Harry tomó su mano y se la besó –De verdad temí perderte al ver que no reaccionabas, no lo hubiese soportado-

-Ya todo estará bien y yo también te quiero Harry- Hermione lo jaló y lo acunó en sus brazos acariciando su cabello rebelde, mientras él la abrazaba y así se quedaron un buen rato hasta quedarse los dos dormidos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco se fue a su mansión a tomar un baño y descansar, Al hizo lo mismo, se fue a su propio departamento y tenía que ir a avisar a Kate de que Hermione había reaccionado y estaba bien. Theo y Blaise acompañaron a las chicas a su departamento. Cuando llegaron se iban a despedir pero Luna jaló a Theo y se lo llevó a su recámara, dejando a Blaise y Ginny solos en la sala.

-Gracias Blaise por todo, ¿Gustas tomar té?- Le preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina hacia donde él la siguió de cerca, cuando ella se volvió a verlo Blaise se acercó a ella y tomándola de la nuca la jaló hacia su pecho y la besó. Ginny le correspondió de inmediato lo había deseado desde la otra noche, la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo al tomarla de la cintura con la otra mano. Verla ahí tirada le había caído como balde de agua fría, no supo cómo reaccionar de inmediato, tuvo miedo de perderla antes de tenerla. Ginny pasó sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y él tomándola por la cintura la sentó en la barra de la cocina, quedando su cuerpo entre las piernas de ella, las cuales uso para atraparlo, lo quería tener cerca, sentirlo. –En realidad preferiría tomarte a ti- le dijo mientras la besaba.

Fue ella la que empezó a desabrochar la túnica de él, le estorbaba, lo necesitaba con urgencia. Los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, las caricias iban subiendo la temperatura de ambos y las prendas de ropa de sus torsos desapareciendo. Blaise besó el cuello de su pelirroja, le fue dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus senos, mientras los gemidos de placer de ella lo volvían cada vez más loco, era una delicia esa mujer. Cuando succionó su pezón sintió las uñas de ella enterrarse en su espalda que lo hizo soltar un gruñido ¡Por Salazar era divina esa sensación!

Ginny sentía los labios del moreno en su pecho y la succión de su pezón y solo deseaba más y más, su gruñido la había encendido aún más, lo apretó más con sus piernas y pudo sentir la erección del chico contra su muslo, por lo que se retorció para sentirla en su centro -¡oh sí!- soltó sin pensarlo, Blaise movió su cadera para rozar la de ella con su erección, en su cabeza maldijo esos vaqueros y sus ropas, quería sentir la humedad que seguramente ya tenía ella.

Ginny pareció leerle la mente, de la bota que traía extrajo su varita y con un rápido Evanesco desapareció sus vaqueros dejándola con una pequeña pantaleta, Blaise exploró con sus manos los muslos ahora desnudos con ansias, la apretaba más contra su erección aún contenida, tomó los costados de la pantaleta –Espero no les tengas mucha estima- le dijo mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y los rompió desgarrando así a prenda, eso la excitó más –Lo mismo digo- y desapareció el pantalón del mago dejándolo con un bóxer negro el cual ella misma bajó para liberar al "amigo" del moreno y acariciarlo un poco.

Blaise se separó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos –Será mejor que me detengas si no estás segura, ya no voy a poder contenerme mucho más- la respuesta de Ginny fue simple, lo atrajo hacia su boca con una mano en la nuca, lo besó mientras que con sus fuertes piernas apretó aún más al moreno al tiempo que con una mano dirigía el pene del moreno hacia su centro hasta sentir que entraba. Blaise no lo dudó y retirando rápidamente la mano de la pelirroja empujó con más fuerza hasta estar totalmente dentro de ella, haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño grito de placer – ¡Joder pelirroja! empiezo a creer que eres aún más impulsiva que yo- Ginny sonrió –Tal vez lo sea, o tal vez solo deseaba de verdad tenerte dentro, ahora cállate y muévete- Blaise sonrió –Lo que mi pelirroja ordene-.

Después de un rato la barra de la cocina era algo incomoda, la sujetó por el trasero y la cargó para recargar la espalda de ella en una pared – ¡Oh Salazar!- dijo entre gruñidos, la nueva altura que había logrado mejoraba su sensación de las paredes de ella, pudo sentir como se iban contrayendo mientras los gemidos de ella iban aumentando, quería que ella llegara para entonces si dejarse ir -Más rápido- escuchó y siguió las ordenes de su chica, aumentó la velocidad y unos momentos después lo sintió, sintió como las paredes de ella se contraían y vio su cara al sentir el orgasmo y escuchó su grito -¡OH BLAISE!- le gustó lo que vio, se veía preciosa con esa cara de placer y más cuando él lo había causado, le gustó escuchar su nombre salir de esa boca y entonces no pudo aguantar más, se vino dentro de la pelirroja de sus sueños.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luna cerró la puerta de su recámara y lanzó un hechizo silenciador, Theo la miró expectante –Creo que esos dos van a necesitar un poco de privacidad- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara –Y sinceramente no necesito oír a Ginny mientras tiene sexo con Blaise-

-¿Tú crees que ellos…?- estaba diciendo Theo cuando Luna lo jaló para besarlo, esa rubia siempre lo sorprendía. Luna puso sus brazos en el cuello de Theo y con un pequeño brinco lo rodeó con sus piernas a la altura de su cintura, apenas Theo fue lo suficientemente rápido para equilibrarse y alcanzar a sostener a la rubia.

Entre besos escuchó –tres pasos hacia atrás- dio los pasos y sintió el borde de la cama, lentamente fue sentándose en ella, Luna quedó sentada en su ahora crecida erección. –Gracias por la camisa- le escuchó hablar mientras le recorría la mandíbula a besos. –Se te ve mejor a ti que a mí- La suave risa de Luna llenó sus oídos, justo como el aroma de ella llenaba su nariz, el sabor de su piel llenaba su boca y sus manos la recorrían toda por encima de la ropa. Esta vez mataría al que los interrumpiera.

Comenzó a despojarla de esa camisa, quedando ella con el sostén negro el cual también retiró. Sintió como ella le iba quitando la ropa poco a poco, entreteniéndose en ir acariciando cada espacio que iba descubriendo, sus manos parecían delicadas plumas. Sintió como Luna se empezó a mover sobre su erección con un ritmo demencial para él, si seguía así, lo llevaría a el clímax muy pronto.

La levantó un poco para él levantarse y la giró para que ella quedara acostada y él sobre ella, le indicó con caricias que aflojara su agarre con las piernas de su cintura, lo cual ella hizo, empezó a bajar con besos por el torso de esa ninfa que tenía frente a él, desabrochó los jeans y poco a poco fue bajándolo junto con la ropa interior, dejándola totalmente desnuda ante él.

Pudo percibir el aroma de su excitación y fue embriagador, por lo que decidió explorar esa parte de la rubia con su lengua, separó las piernas de ella lentamente a punta de besos y se fue acomodando para tener mejor acceso, cuando pudo probarla fue la gloria para él, los gemidos de Luna era la mejor melodía que había escuchado. Se entretuvo un rato en saborear el clítoris de ella, mientras ella gemía y le agarraba el cabello incitándolo a tomar más.

Estaba muy entusiasmado cuando un jalón repentino en el cabello lo hizo separarse, Luna lo jaló hacia ella para besarlo y con la otra mano desabrochó el pantalón de él. Theo entendió el mensaje y entre besos lo terminó de bajar. No había ni bien terminado de hacerlo cuando Luna lo hizo girar en la cama quedando ella a horcadas sobre él –Perdón, pero hoy no quiero muchos juegos- le dijo al oído y ella misma se sentó sobre el pene de Theo haciéndolo soltar un gruñido al mismo tiempo que ella. Luna lo cabalgó un rato y Theo no podía creer su buena estrella, tenía a su Moon con él, y era más de lo que podía esperar, no solo era inteligente, hermosa sino también lo deseaba.

Rodaron por la cama para quedar Theo sobre ella y siguió penetrándola, era una delicia oírla y sentirla. Las manos de Luna acariciaban su espalda y de repente sus uñas lo arañaban cuando hacía alguna embestida más fuerte –Theo, oh Theo- repetía Luna cual mantra mientras era embestida.

Theo aceleró el ritmo mientras succionaba el pecho de Luna y sintió que ella estaba por llegar, subió más el ritmo para tratar de alcanzarla, quería llegar con ella y lo logró. Entre el grito de ella escuchó su propio grito. Se dejó caer a un costado de ella, para no lastimarla, su pene aún se encontraba dentro de la rubia y podía sentir como aún era apretado por las paredes de su chica, era una sensación deliciosa.

-Gracias Theodore por confirmarme que tenía razón- escuchó que le decía -¿Gracias por qué?- Se volvió a mirar la cara de Luna que tenía una gran sonrisa en ella –Porque me confirmaste que no voy a necesitar en mucho tiempo el vibrador- Y Theo solo atinó a reírse junto con esa rubia traviesa.


	22. CELOS, CELOS Y FINALES

C _on este capítulo cierro esta historia, la primera de espero muchas más, agradezco a todos los que me_ _escribieron_ _, me dieron follows, me pusieron como autora favorita. Gracias a todos y cada uno de los que me leyeron._ _Próximamente_ _iniciaré otro proyecto. Hasta pronto y espero les guste este final ._

 _Nuevamente, sigo sin ser dueña de Harry Potter, para mi gran tristeza._

CAPITULO 22

CELOS, CELOS Y FINALES.

-Creo que dije que cuidaras bien de ella, no que te quedaras bien dormido con ella- Harry reaccionó al oír la voz, le dolía la espalda, se había quedado dormido en una extraña posición. Fue entonces que fue consciente de donde estaba, en la cama de hospital de Hermione, más específicamente entre sus brazos.

-Ya reacciona Potter- esa voz otra vez, buscó con la mirada y vio la fuente, era Draco Malfoy que estaba parado junto a la puerta.

Hermione también se despertó con la voz, estaba algo moviéndose entre sus brazos ¿entre mis brazos? abrió los ojos completamente los ojos y vio a Harry que se estaba levantando –Creo que nos quedamos dormidos Mione- escuchó decir a su amigo.

-¿No? ¿De verdad? si no lo dices ni cuenta me doy San Potter- Hermione levantó la vista y vio a Draco, se veía celoso, en una mano llevaba un ramo de flores. Se veía guapo y le gustó esa sensación de lograr ponerlo un poco celoso.

-Hola Draco ¿Son para mí?- señaló las flores –No, en realidad son para la comadreja- le dijo con ironía –Esperaba que al llegar ya se hubiese muerto, pero creo que aún sigue vivo, lástima, las compré para nada, así que mientras las voy a dejar aquí en tu habitación- le dijo mientras las colocaba en un mueble.

Harry sintió que sobraba –Bueno Mione, luego vengo a verte, necesito ir al Ministerio para pasar el informe de tu declaración- la castaña le sonrió –Gracias por cuidarme Harry- Harry le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir.

-¿Cuidarte? ¡SE QUEDÓ DORMIDO! Eso no es cuidar, no debiste ni agradecerle- Bufó Draco.

Mione le hizo una seña para que se acercara, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tiró de la túnica de él para acercarlo más y darle un beso en los labios –Gracias por las flores, aunque tal vez no debería agradecer ya que no eran para mí en un inicio-

-Si me vas a agradecer por cada flor que te traiga con un beso, esto será pronto una florería- y volvió a besarla. Mione lo acercó más a ella, se deslizó de la posición que tenía sentada a estar acostada y jaló a Draco con ella. Se sentía bien el peso de él sobre el suyo. Lo acarició y pasó sus manos por el cabello de él, le gustaba esa sensación, tenía un cabello hermoso.

-Granger detente- la voz ronca de Draco la sacó de su nube. Abrió los ojos para verlo. –Como te dije la otra vez, me encantaría hacértelo… Pero, ahora estas herida y estamos en un hospital-

-Y el doctor acaba de llegar- Los dos voltearon a la puerta donde un divertido Neville veía la escena.

Draco se incorporó de inmediato de la cama y Hermione soltó una carcajada por la cara que tenía el rubio quien solo le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Lamento interrumpir pero es hora de revisarte- Neville pasó junto a Draco que estaba tratando de recobrar la calma en su cuerpo mientras maldecía a Neville en su cabeza.

Después de examinarla le dijo –Creo que todo está muy bien, te daré tu alta en este momento y no hasta mañana, así podrás mejor dormir en tu casa, pero… cualquier cosa rara vienes de inmediato-

Mione le sonrió y estirando los brazos lo atrajo en un abrazo –Gracias Nev, eres el mejor-

Neville le correspondió el abrazo, y luego se volvió hacia Draco -¿Puedes llevarla a su casa? ¿O llamo a alguna de las chicas?-

Malfoy no iba a perder la oportunidad –Yo la llevo- Neville lo miró con una extraña sonrisa –Pero sin que tenga movimientos bruscos o emociones fuertes ¿entendido? Al menos no por los próximos 7 días-

Al pasar a su lado y aprovechando que Mione estaba entretenida leyendo las indicaciones que le había dejado y revisando que pociones debía tomar le dijo en voz baja –Le llegas a romper el corazón o lastimarla y eres hurón muerto- Malfoy se giró para verlo con sorpresa ¿acaso el inútil de Longbotton lo estaba amenazando? –Siempre puedo molerte a golpes como a Ron- y sin decir más salió el tranquilo doctor de la habitación.

Mione se estaba incorporando de la cama, Draco se acercó a ella _¡Diablos hasta en bata de hospital se ve sexy! –_ Deja te ayudo- le tendió la mano para darle mayor estabilidad y la guio hasta el baño.

Esperó unos minutos en lo que ella se cambiaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Mione empezó a arreglarse, afortunadamente Al antes de irse le había dejado su Varita, por lo que rápidamente dio una ducha en la regadera, se arregló el cabello con un hechizo de secado, limpió las ropas de hospital y las transformó en un pants y una sudadera cómoda. Y así salió a reunirse con el hurón, no sin antes enviar unos patronus a sus amigas y a Al avisándoles que iría a casa y que Draco la llevaría.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Malfoy al verla salir.

Mione asintió, iban rumbo a las chimeneas de la red Flu, pero recordando lo que les dijo Neville sobre movimientos bruscos Malfoy la convenció de mejor viajar a la manera Muggle _puros pretextos para pasar más tiempo con ella_ se decía. Afortunadamente Mione estuvo de acuerdo con sus explicaciones, la red podía ser algo desagradable y provocarle mareos en situaciones normales, no quería probar ahora que estaba aún su cabeza en recuperación.

Salieron de San Mungo y Draco saco un auto que había encogido de su bolsillo. -¿Un Malfoy con un auto muggle?- le pregunto sonriendo –Nunca lo hubiese imaginado-.

Draco le sonrió con esa sonrisa sexy que reservaba para cuando quería impresionar –Hay muchas cosas de mí que ni te puedes imaginar- Se acercó a ella lentamente –pero si tienes curiosidad te las puedo mostrar-

Hermione se puso toda roja ¿desde cuándo ese hurón podía ponerla toda roja y con ganas de besarlo? ¿Cuándo comenzó a excitarle la forma en que la miraba y en la que le hablaba? –Aunque creo que tendremos que esperar 7 días al menos- le dijo mientras se acercaba más, pasaba junto a ella y le abría la puerta del auto.

-Espero que al menos sepas manejar bien y tengas licencia para manejar- le dijo antes de subir sonriéndole –No quiero pasar un rato en la delegación de policía-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tanto Luna como Ginny estaban dormidas en sus respectivas habitaciones junto con sus serpientes cuando les llegó el patronus de Mione, habían pasado más de 12 horas desde que la habían dejado, se despertaron sobresaltadas, ninguna había tenido la noción del tiempo y habían dejado a su amiga sola.

Luna le dio un beso a Theo que seguí durmiendo y se metió a la ducha. Seguramente no tardarían en llegar. Quería preparar algo de cenar para su amiga. Después de la ducha y salir hacia la cocina para ver que preparar se quedó estática cuando llegó a su pequeña cocina… la cual parecía campo de batalla, todo estaba tirado y en desorden… un sospechoso desorden.

-¡GINEVRA WEASLEY!- caminó hacia la habitación de la pelirroja y golpeó la puerta -¡MAS TE VALE QUE NO HAYAS TENIDO SEXO EN LA COCINA O MIONE Y YO TE VAMOS A TORTURAR!

Ginny cuando se había despertado sobresaltada por el patronus intentó despertar a Blaise y lo único que había conseguido era estar con el moreno entre las piernas jadeando por la 3ª o 4ª ronda de esa tarde ¿o era noche? cuando escucharon los gritos de Luna golpeando la puerta -¡MIERDA!- Ginny casi tira a Blaise de la cama cuando lo apartó de ella -¡ME VA A MATAR!-

-¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa? No es para tanto- le dijo un ofendido moreno que aún tenía el pene muy erecto y con ganas de más.

-Blaise querido, será mejor que te des un regaderazo frío, no creo que quieras que tu cadáver esté en su ataúd con semejante erección- le decía mientras se ponía una bata.

-Pero solo fue una pequeña cogida en la cocina, no es para tanto- le dijo al volver a escuchar los gritos de Luna y los golpes en la puerta.

-No es solo la cocina, es el lugar casi sagrado de Luna y Mione, nos van a matar- le dijo asustada -No conoces a Luna enojada-

-¡GINEVRA WEASLEY ABRE LA PUERTA O LA TIRO ABAJO!- Luna le gritó nuevamente. Los gritos de ella habían alertado a Theo quien salió de la habitación de la rubia sin ni siquiera ponerse algo de ropa.

-¿Qué sucede Luna?- Nunca había visto enojada a Luna y en ese momento parecía una Banshee, bueno, gritaba como una, pero estaba preciosa, el enojo le daba un aspecto sexy que hizo que se le empezara a formar una nueva erección al imaginar esa furiosa valkiria cabalgándolo.

-¿QUE PASA? ¡QUE TU AMIGO Y MI AHORA "EXAMIGA Y FUTURO CADAVER" TUVIERON SEXO EN MI COCINA!- Le contestó mientras volvía a golpear la puerta. Esta se abrió dejando ver a una Ginny en bata, al mismo momento en que por la puerta del departamento iban entrando Draco y Mione quien había escuchado el grito de Luna.

-¿QUE GINNY QUE?- gritó Mione quien avanzó rápidamente al pasillo de las habitaciones seguida de un divertido Draco y quedándose parada al ver a un Theo desnudo y con una gran erección en el pasillo, una Luna que se veía inusualmente furiosa, y a Ginny en bata en la puerta de su habitación por la cual se alcanzaba a ver a Blaise también desnudo y con tremenda erección.

–En la madre…- solo atinó a decir la pelirroja al escuchar y ver a su otra amiga.

-¡OH POR MERLIN!- Mione se volteó para no ver semejantes hombres desnudos y no tanto por pudor, sino porque era un espectáculo que le alborotó las hormonas. _¡Que suertudas eran sus amigas!_ Pensó.

-Chicas lo siento, no era mi intención que pasara ahí… -quería tratar de calmar las cosas Ginny quien al salir de su cuarto vio a Theo y no pudo decir nada más, solo lo miró de arriba abajo y se volvió a tratar de hablar con Mione, _Morgana Luna debió pasarlo muy bien_ se dijo.

–No fue gran cosa, solo lo arreglamos y listo- dijo Blaise que sin ningún pudor salió desnudo de la habitación y al ver a Theo soltó la carcajada –Por lo visto a ti también te interrumpieron- le dijo señalando a erección de su amigo.

Solo entonces Theo fue consciente de su desnudez y volvió a la habitación. –Blaise, será mejor que guardes silencio o ten por seguro que usaré tu lengua y otras partes de tu cuerpo para darle de comer al gato- le dijo una molesta Luna quien jaló a Ginny hacia la cocina siendo seguida por la castaña.

-¡Whoo la rubia tiene cojones! ¡Ha de ser una fiera en la cama! ¡Nott es un suertudo!- dijo divertido Zabini –Mejor ya cállate y vete a vestir- le dijo Draco -¿Acaso detecto celos mi querido Draco?- le contestó sonriendo y pavoneándose antes de entrar de nuevo a la habitación. Maldito Zabini… pero sí, tengo celos se dijo, ellos ya habían tenido sexo y el seguía y seguiría en abstinencia un poco más.

Después del recuento de los daños en la cocina ocasionados por el vendaval Weasley-Zabini, a Ginny le tocaría reponer múltiples pociones, ingredientes, frascos, arreglar la barra de la cocina que había sufrido daños, las abolladuras en el refrigerador y como castigo limpiar y desinfectar todo sin magia, aparte de pagar la cena de esa noche y la comida de todo el día siguiente o hasta que la cocina estuviera otra vez impecable.

Y como Ginny pagaría, Luna encargó la cena para 7 de un restaurant italiano cercano, seguramente Al no tardaría en llegar. Y efectivamente, un rato antes de que llegara la cena, llegó Al quien no solo se burló de la pelirroja, sino que le hizo saber que todo se había quedado grabado en video gracias a una de sus cámaras que habían quedado en el olvido después de tener que estar en el hospital, por lo que tendría que aceptar entrenar el doble y ayudar a entrenar a algunas de las chicas del club durante un tiempo si quería ese video en sus manos, claro está que Zabini ofreció más de 1000 galeones por él, pero no logró convencer a Al.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los siguientes días se volvieron una constante las serpientes en esa casa, por alguna razón estaban más divertidos en ese departamento que en sus mansiones. Afortunadamente era un departamento modificado con magia, ya que cada habitación tenía su propio baño y los hechizos insonoros funcionaban muy bien.

El único que no durmió esas noches ahí teniendo sexo fue Draco, quien con la excusa de cuidar a Mione dormía en la habitación que era usada por Al o a veces misteriosamente se quedaba dormido en la cama de la castaña mientras platicaba con Mione en su habitación.

Esas noches aprovechaba para ver dormir a Hermione, contar las pecas de su cara, acariciar sus cabellos, darle algunos besos y después abrazarla suavemente. Sería mentir que Mione no estaba deseosa de probar al rubio, había tenido que aguantar incluso de usar su vibrador para quitarse las ganas, Draco no había pasado de darle algunos besos, había aguantado mucho y verlo despertar con su habitual erección matinal no hacía más que ponerla más deseosa.

Así que la mañana del 8 día… Hermione no perdió la oportunidad… Esa noche nuevamente " _se había quedado dormido"_ en su cama luego de platicar durante horas. Estaba tumbado a su lado, profundamente dormido, podía ver que " _su amigo"_ estaba algo erecto, por lo que quitando la pijama con ayuda de su varita, y luego de cerciorarse de tener el hechizo de insonorización bien puesto, procedió a ir acariciando lentamente el pene del dragón que dormía.

Fue lentamente subiendo el ritmo, lo podía sentir crecer más y más en su mano, Draco no había despertado aún, soltaba algún gemido entre sueños y eso la excitaba más a ella, cuando se atrevió a probar con su boca esa parte del rubio, este despertó con un ronco gemido. Al principio no entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba, pero al ver a la castaña con su miembro en la mano sonriéndole traviesa le sonrió de vuelta -¿Octavo día?- y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Sin siquiera decir nada más tomó a la castaña y la puso bajo su cuerpo –octavo día y amaneciste traviesa por lo visto- Mione le sonrió más –Sip, y pude comprobar que eres rubio natural-

-Entonces es mi turno de comprobar si eres castaña natural- le dijo de vuelta. La besó con la fuerza que quería desde hace semanas, no iba a dejarla ir ese día, no hasta lograr hacerla gritar de placer varias veces, ese día iba a ser suya y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Le fue quitando ese pijama que le caiga muy mal, puesto que cubría gran parte del cuerpo de la castaña, finalmente pudo besar esos senos que tanto ansiaba tocar, lamer y morder. Los gemidos de Hermione lo encendían cada vez más haciendo que su ya de por si gran erección le doliera por las ganas de entrar en esa mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Le quitó el pantalón del pijama, el cual pensaba quemar y sustituir toda la ropa de noche de la chica por camisones de fácil acceso, en verde de preferencia.

Fue besando cada parte que iba descubriendo, era perfecta, su piel suave era muy sensible, con solo pasar sus labios sobre esa piel la castaña temblaba de placer. Al tenerla totalmente desnuda se separó para observarla –Merlín eres preciosa- le dijo al verla sobre esas sábanas blancas con sus cabellos esparcidos por la almohada, sus pezones erectos y los ojos oscuros por el deseo –Perfecta- le dijo antes de volver a besar esa piel ahora rumbo al norte. Quiso entretenerse en esos rosados pezones, mientras con su mano acariciaba el centro de ella provocándole gemidos de placer –Estas muy húmeda- le dijo con voz ronca

-Draco, por favor…- le dijo arqueando su cuerpo para acercar más su pelvis a la de él. Sentir que lo deseaba era lo mejor que le había pasado a él en mucho tiempo, por lo que abriendo las piernas de ella, entró finalmente en el cuerpo de la chica. Ambos soltaron un gemido. Era para los dos delicioso. Se disfrutaron durante varias horas, tal vez el estar tanto tiempo esperando ese momento les había dado fuerza para no salir de esa habitación hasta casi medio día, cuando sus estómagos protestaron después de tanto ejercicio y nada de comida.

Afuera estaba Al sentado en la sala -¡Finalmente terminaron!- les dijo burlándose –Creí que tendría que mandar a Tinky con comida para ustedes-

-Pues lo hubieras hecho, así no hubiera perdido tiempo valioso al salir de ahí- le dijo Draco riéndose.

-¡DRACO!- Mione le dio un golpe en el costado -¡NO LE DES ARMAS A ALFRED! ¡TODO PUEDE SER USADO EN NUESTRA CONTRA!- y se empezó a reír.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡NIÑAS DE PRISA! ¿Dónde está el ramo?- gritaba un histérico Alfred mientras corría de un lado a otro de la habitación. –Aquí lo tengo- le dijo Ginny.

-Muy bien, ahora sí, hay que bajar que el novio ha de estar desesperado-.

Era una hermosa tarde de verano, los novios habían decidido casarse en los jardines de la nueva casa que habían comprado, luego del lanzamiento del invento de las chicas con los Weasley se habían convertir en unas de las brujas más ricas del mundo mágico, habían revolucionado todo el mundo mágico.

En el jardín había un gran pabellón lleno de invitados donde estaba el ministro esperando la llegada de la novia para iniciar la ceremonia, Ginny fue la primera de las damas en entrar, detrás de ella Hermione y finalmente Luna con un hermoso vestido de novia iba a ser entregada por Al en el altar, ya que su padre había muerto un par de años antes, un emocionado Theo la esperaba junto al ministro, a su lado sus dos padrinos veían con deseo a las bellas madrinas quienes les guiñaron un ojo a pasar a tomar sus lugares.

Había muchos invitados, entre ellos Neville y Harry quienes iban acompañados de unas hermosas brujas, Harry finalmente había logrado superar a Ginny. También estaba una Astoria Greengrass que iba acompañada por Charlie Weasley. Su hermana y Pansy iban acompañadas por sus esposos.

Fue una hermosa boda, donde Luna lucía radiante y feliz, lo mismo que Theo. Durante el baile, Draco se llevó a un lugar apartado a Hermione – ¿Sigues segura de querer hacerlo?- le preguntó con nerviosismo en la voz, haberle propuesto matrimonio había sido una decisión difícil para él, pues creía que ella no aceptaría por su pasado de mortífago, sabía que él no se la merecía, por lo que disfrutaba cada instante que pasaba a su lado pues creía que podría ser el último para cambiarlo por un mago más digno que él.

-Draco, eres mío y yo soy tuya, no hay mucho que pensar- le dijo dándole un beso –además… - se acercó a su oído –estoy embarazada-

-¿De verdad?- Draco abrió los ojos asombrado, estaba esbozando una sonrisa cuando cayó desmayado- ¿Draco? ¡Draco! ¡No es momento de dramas maldito hurón!-

En otra parte de los jardines se podían escuchar los gemidos de una mujer, era Ginny y Blaise.

-¡Joder Pelirroja! ¡Eres insaciable!-le decía un divertido moreno que estaba sin pantalones tumbado en el pasto y con una chica sobre él.

-Tú tienes la culpa, me has hecho adicta a ti- le decía mientras seguía montándolo –Además aprovecha que se nos viene la boda encima y no vamos a tener mucho tiempo para esto y además…- Se acercó al oído a decirle en secreto algo que hizo que se quedara en estado de shock.

-¿Blaise? ¡No me chingues reacciona!- pero el moreno no volvió en sí hasta un buen rato después.

Esa noche terminó con algunos invitados borrachos cantando con un karaoke, los novios escapándose después de compartir un rato con los invitados, algunas parejas que se perdieron en los jardines, con un Alfred ligando con uno de los magos invitados y dos serpientes en shock que tuvieron que ser levitados por sus novias muy enojadas a una habitación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡EN TU PUTA VIDA ME VUELVES A TOCAR! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? ¿ACASO ESTO TE CAUSA RISA? ¡VOY A ROMPERTE LA CARA EN CUANTO SALGA DE AQUÍ!- se oían los gritos de una mujer histérica -¡NI CREAS QUE VOLVERÁS A FOLLARME! ¡NI EN TUS PUTOS SUEÑOS! ¡PRIMERA Y ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE RIES DE MI DOLOR! ¿ESCUCHASTE?-

-Si amor lo que tú digas- se escuchaba la voz de su esposo.

-¡NO ME DES EL AVIÓN ESTÚPIDA SERPIENTE!- gritaba mientras lanzaba una bandeja en dirección de su esposo.

El asustado esposo solo buscaba ayuda en las personas que lo rodeaban –A mí ni me veas- le dijo Al –Todo esto es tu culpa, así que afronta las consecuencias-

En ese momento entró Neville –Por favor contrólate o te voy a tener que hechizar-

-¡TU ME HECHIZAS Y TE CONVIERTO EN UN SAPO MAS FEO QUE TREVOR!- Neville la veía divertida, tal vez era la primera vez en su vida que la veía así.

-Luna por favor cálmate, ya vamos a pasarte al área de partos, así que o te calmas o te voy a amordazar, no quiero que inquietes a las demás pacientes-

-¡ME VALEN PUTAS MADRES LAS OTRAS PACIENTES, O ME QUITAS ESTOS PUTOS DOLORES O NO RESPONDO NEVILLE LONGBOTTON!-

-Creo que ya no debería pasar tanto tiempo con Christy- le dijo al oído Draco a Hermione –Su lenguaje es muy florido ahora-

Hermione se rio -¿Acaso olvidas todo lo que yo dije ese día? Creo que hasta el divorcio te pedí entre maldiciones- Draco se rio al recordar el nacimiento de su hijo -¿El divorcio? ¡Dijiste que me aplicarías el Avada apenas tuvieras tu varita a la mano!- Hermione se carcajeó –No recuerdo esa parte ¿Por eso me la escondiste durante varios días?- Draco solo la miró fijamente –Mione, tu mirada era más loca que la de Bellatrix, no me iba a exponer-

Ese día llegaron a la familia Nott-Lovegood dos pequeños niños. Haciendo que la familia de Al creciera aún más, Ginny y Blaise habían tenido una niña morena hermosa, Draco y Hermione tuvieron un pequeño de cabello platinado y ojos chocolate.

Mientras Al cargaba a los pequeños de cabellos rubios como su madre, pensaba: Y pensar que todo esto empezó con un concurso al que entraron sin mi permiso… Y esbozó una sonrisa.


	23. EL QUISQUILLOSO TV

Creo que olvidé decir que faltaba un pequeño capítulo, o más bien un epílogo. Me preguntaron ¿Qué había pasado con Ron? pues aquí lo sabrán. Y gracias nuevamente a todos por leerme.

Harry Potter sigue sin pertenecerme, pero mientras me divierto un ratito jugando con el sin animo de lucro.

CAPITULO 23

EL QUISQUILLOSO TV

-¡Bienvenidos sean a la primera transmisión de este nuevo canal "EL QUISQUILLOSO TV"!, soy su presentadora Kate Ross quien cada noche de lunes a viernes les traerá las noticias más relevantes del día dentro del mundo mágico. Este nuevo canal estará informando a todos ustedes de los distintos aspectos que envuelven nuestro mundo mágico y no mágico- Kate Ross estaba sentada detrás de un elegante escritorio sonriendo y hablando a las cámaras que eran dirigidas por su hermano Alfred Ross.

-Y para comenzar con esta nueva propuesta de noticias tenemos de invitados a 4 de los creadores del invento que revolucionó el mundo mágico, den por favor una cálida Bienvenida a Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger y los gemelos Fred y George Weasley-

Los nombrados entraron en la visión de las cámaras caminando a paso seguro hacía unas sillas aledañas al escritorio de Kate.

-Chicas lucen fabulosas- les dijo Kate después de saludarlos- Tengo que decir que soy amiga cercana de estas dos hermosas mujeres y estoy asombrada, por favor Luna levántate y da una vuelta para nuestro auditorio, nadie puede creer que hace solo un par de semanas tuviste a tus gemelos, luces espectacular-

-Gracias Kate, yo me siento espectacular, he disfrutado mi embarazo y hoy soy muy feliz con mis pequeños y mi marido a quien por cierto mando un saludo, hoy por obvias razones no me ha acompañado en esta noche puesto que se ha quedado cuidando a nuestros hijos- Luna sonreía a la cámara, estaba verdaderamente hermosa.

-Que afortunada eres, no solo eres la dueña de este canal, el primero en su tipo en nuestro mundo, te hiciste millonaria con el invento que revolucionó el mundo mágico, el cual fue diseñado entre ustedes 4 junto con el sr. Arthur Weasley, quien por motivos de salud no pudo estar presente, fuiste heroína de guerra, 4 veces ganadora consecutiva junto con tu equipo como las mejores bailarinas de Pole Dance en Inglaterra, llegaron hasta estar dentro de las 5 mejores del mundo, nombrada una vez como una de las brujas más deseadas del mundo mágico, reconocida investigadora, eres propietaria del periódico mágico más vendido y no solo en el pueblo mágico, sino que su edición muggle es de los más leídos en el mundo muggle, empresaria junto con tu esposo el también millonario Theodore Nott, quien una vez fue de los solteros más codiciados, ahora también eres madre de dos bellísimos gemelos, y aún no cumples ni los 35 años ¿Qué le falta a Luna Lovegood en su carrera?-

-Kate yo contestaré eso por ella- le dijo sonriendo Hermione- a Luna solo le falta encontrar un snorlack de cuerno arrugado- Y la audiencia presente en el estudio comenzó a reír, así como los gemelos y la misma Luna.

-Mione tiene razón, lo único que me falta es probar la existencia de muchas de las especies que mi padre y yo investigamos durante años y creo que dentro de poco podré probarlo- Luna le sonrió feliz.

-Eso sería excelente, pasemos a ti Hermione- Kate se centró en la castaña, quien era enfocada por las cámaras que Al manipulaba junto con varios técnicos –Mione querida, alguna vez fuiste conocida como la integrante del trío de oro, el cerebro detrás de la caída de Voldemort, heroína de guerra, la bruja más brillante de su generación, después de un tiempo en el Ministerio te separaste de él para trabajar en tu investigación, la cual dio a conocer el motivo por lo que muchos hijos de mago se volvieron squibs, ayudando con esto a revertir esa situación en gran parte de los casos. Creadora junto con los demás del impresionante "Bloqueomagik" el cual nos ha permitido tener inventos muggles dentro de nuestro mundo, junto con Luna y Ginevra Weasley fuiste nombrada la bruja más deseada, 4 veces ganadora consecutiva junto con tus amigas como las mejores bailarinas de Pole Dance en Inglaterra, llegaron hasta estar dentro de las 5 mejores del mundo y solo se detuvieron por el embarazo de dos de sus integrantes, tu una de ellas- Hermione se veía apenada-

-También millonaria gracias a su trabajo y casada con otro de los solteros más guapos y cotizados el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, la mejor amiga de el-niño-que-vivió, defensora de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, empresaria exitosa, súper joven… y madre de un niño adorable- Hermione estaba roja de pena pero orgullosa- ¿Qué le falta a Hermione Granger por hacer en su vida?-

-Gracias por tantos halagos Kate, tendré que invitarte a comer más seguido a casa- se escucharon risas- ¿Te soy sincera? No sé qué me falta, me siento plena, feliz, realizada, tengo una maravillosa familia, amigos por los cuales daría mi vida, amo mi trabajo, amo a mi esposo, tengo amor… No sé qué más podría pedir…-

-Yo sé que ella pediría tener acceso ilimitado a todas las bibliotecas mágicas del mundo- Dijo Fred –Y tener posibilidad de llevarse todo a su casa- Terminó George, el público se llenó de risas.

-Y también pediría que Zabini y Christy no le enseñara malas palabras a Scorpius- complementó Luna. En ese momento hasta Kate se carcajeó –Luna hasta yo deseo eso, mis hijos parecen criados en los bajos mundos por las palabras que sueltan de repente, todo gracias a lo que escuchan de ese par-

Kate se dirigió a los gemelos –Fred y George, también conocidos durante un tiempo como el azote de Hogwarts por sus bromas, nunca terminaron la escuela pero eso no impidió que se volvieran los dueños de la cadena más grande de bromas y ya no digo del mundo mágico, también incursionaron en el muggle. Durante un tiempo fueron solteros muy cotizados pero ya ahora están casados o mejor dicho fueron cazados por dos cazadoras de quidditch. Antes del "Bloqueomagik", el cual tengo entendido crearon por error un día y de ahí siguieron con ayuda de estas dos chicas, ya contaban con una buena posición económica ¿Qué viene para ustedes ahora?-

-Creo que viene más diversión...- dijo Fred –Estamos trabajando junto con nuestro cuñado Zabini en algunos programas de televisión los cuales se transmitirán por este canal- termino George. – También estamos desarrollando nuevos productos para la tienda con ayuda del gran pocionista Theodore Nott quien es el marido de Luna- dijeron al unísono.

-Ginny y Luna tuvieron el tino de casarse con unos grandes bromistas…- decía Fred –así que todo queda en familia, porque Luna es como otra hermana- finalizó George.

-Y hablando de familia, la Weasley es una reconocida familia, sus hermanos han destacado maravillosamente en sus rublos, pero ¿qué pasó con su hermano Ron? No hemos tenido noticias en algún tiempo de él, era un reconocido auror y héroe de guerra- Kate sabía la historia, pero se había modificado un poco, más por Arthur y Molly que por el mismo Ron, las chicas apreciaban a Arthur y les dolió verlo afectado y Harry no quería darle dolores a Molly, como sea siempre lo había tratado muy bien, además las mujeres serpientes aceptaron que todo quedara en una historia inventada siempre y cuando pudiesen participar de algunas de las bromas, fue así que Astoria terminó conociendo mejor a Charlie y empezó una relación con él.

Los gemelos pusieron una "inocente" sonrisa lo mismo que las chicas.

-¡Oh Ronny! pues después de ese desafortunado accidente que tuvo luego del famoso Concurso donde mi hermana y las chicas aquí presentes ganaron el título de las más deseadas…- Dijo George con una sonrisa burlona –Tuvo que dejar el cuerpo de aurores, sus heridas fueron muy fuertes, su cara necesitó reconstrucción completa, eso de mezclar alcohol y vuelo en escoba no deja nada bueno- siguió Fred.

-Pasó algunos meses en San Mungo, bajo el cuidado del medimago Neville…- Fred parecía a punto de carcajearse –Pero era tan necio que tuvo que quedarse más de lo que debía, no se estaba quieto y terminaba " _lastimándose_ " nuevamente, mi hermana Ginny y Luna fueron muy pacientes al apoyarnos a cuidar de él durante ese tiempo- George tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja algo siniestra al hablar sobre los sucesos.

-Estuvo " _trabajando_ " un tiempo para nosotros en el " _Departamento de experimentos y pruebas de nuevos productos_ " de Sortilegios Weasley- Fred lucía una gran sonrisa –Luego de eso se fue a Francia con su novia Lavander a trabajar en un negocio de seguridad privada- terminó George.

–Lavander lo tiene muy ocupado allá con el cuidado de sus hijos, por lo que no ha vuelto mucho por aquí- y esta vez fue Hermione la que terminó la historia –Tal vez deberíamos ir a visitarlo todos juntos un día de estos ¿No les parece?- La castaña estaba sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-Eso es una gran idea- le dijo sonriendo Luna –Ginny seguramente querrá ver a su "hermanito" y yo aprovecho para visitar a mi querida prima Anne, quien como todos saben se casó, pero después de un tiempo se separó de su marido, quien perdió toda su fortuna y prestigio debido al alcohol, y ahora vive sola en París con su hijo-

Kate sonreía al ver a sus amigas planear "travesuras" las cuales lógicamente no entendería el público puesto que no sabían toda la historia.

-Espero que nos puedan invitar a recorrer Paris con ustedes, seguramente el público que nos está viendo querrá saber de su héroe Ron Weasley- les dijo tratando de no sonar burlona.

-Claro Kate…- dijo Fred –estarás invitada- termino George mientras los dos sonreían.

-Bueno eso es todo por el momento, despidamos a estos 4 increíbles magos y espero verlos a ustedes mi amable público en el siguiente espacio, por favor no dejen de seguir este su canal "EL QUISQUILLOSO TV", yo soy Kate Ross, Buenas noches-

-¡Y corten!- Se escuchó la voz de Al –Muy bien chicos, todo quedó bien grabado, Kate luces muy bien frente a las cámaras-

-Adulador, algo haz de querer- le dijo a su hermano –Pero tienes prohibido tocar mis Jimmy Choo-

Las risas de todos los que los rodeaban no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Entonces con esto abrirá esta noche el canal?- preguntó Harry que había estado viendo todo desde una esquina, se acercó al tiempo que el público invitado iba saliendo.

-Hola Harry- le saludó Luna –Si, esta noche se inaugura el canal, es una pena que no hallas querido salir en la primera edición-

Harry solo le sonrió, odiaba la publicidad y los medios, por eso no había aceptado presentarse.

-Gracias Luna, pero creo que su entrevista es más interesante de lo que yo hubiese podido contarles-

Mione se acercó y saludo a su amigo -¿Entonces estás seguro de que puedes ayudarme?-

-Para eso estoy aquí, no quiero llegar solo a tu casa para que Malfoy se ponga a decirme de cosas y a insinuar que no podré cuidar a su precioso hijo mientras ustedes se van de 5ª luna de miel- le dijo riendo – ¿No sé cómo lograste convencerlo de hacerme el padrino de Scorpius? si no me quiere ni confía en mí-

-Oh fue muy fácil, solo le tuvo que decir que o eras tú o no había sexo en varios meses- le soltó Luna sin más. Haciendo que Harry se carcajeara.

-¡LUNA ERA SECRETO!- La regaño Ginny que iba entrando al set junto con Zabini quien también se estaba partiendo de risa por lo dicho por esa rubia. Ginny se iba a encargar del programa de deportes del canal y Blaise era el Gerente y productor del canal.

-Bueno ya lo dijo- se lamentó Mione –Vamos a casa por mi hijo y su equipaje, que en un par de horas sale el traslador- le dijo a Harry –Chicas las veo cuando vuelva- se fue despidiendo de sus amigas, lo mismo que de Kate y Al.

Caminó un rato con Harry hasta el punto de desaparición -¿De verdad fue así como aceptó que fuera el padrino?-

-En parte, y por otra parte cuando tenga otro hijo el padrino se tendrá que escoger entre Nott y Zabini, esos dos se peleaban por ser el padrino de mi primer hijo, por lo que zanjé la discusión con tu elección, la cual yo prefería, aunque con eso Draco se libró de muchos líos y yo fui ante todos la culpable-

-Agradezco nuevamente la distinción- le dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro -¿Y a donde irán de viaje?-

-Aun no lo sabe él pero lo llevare a recorrer parte del mundo muggle y le voy a quitar su preciosa varita- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Acaso planeas que le dé un infarto? ¿Malfoy viajando sin varita en el mundo muggle? No lo puedo imaginar-

-Infarto le dará cuando sepa que estoy embarazada nuevamente, si con el primero tuvo un shock, no sé qué le pasará cuando sepa del segundo y que quiero que se llame Harry-

-¿De verdad voy a ser tío otra vez?- le dijo mirándola -¿Harry? ¡Oh Mione gracias!

-Sip, y si no le da un infarto por viajar sin magia, tal vez se lo dé con esa noticia- le dijo sonriendo –Lo bueno es que el negro me sienta muy bien-

-Hermione… recuérdame nunca tenerte de enemiga, si así eres con tu esposo, no quiero ni imaginar cómo eres de enemiga- le dijo riéndose.

-Él tuvo la culpa, yo no quería que se llamara Scorpius mi hijo, pero me amenazó con no darme más galletas de chocolate durante el embarazo, así que ahora va mi revancha, por cierto ¿podemos pasar a comprar unas en el camino?-

-Por supuesto Mione, por supuesto- le dijo mientras se desaparecían.


End file.
